O clube dos garotos e das garotas
by Sakura-Uchihaa
Summary: 5 garotos e 5 garotas já se conheciam e atendiam pelo nome de Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Naruto e Hinata, eles haviam fundado um clube no meio das aulas coisa boa dai num sai muitas coisas vão rolar.
1. O início das confusões

O clube dos garotos e das garotas

O início das confusões - capítulo 1

Era de manhã em Konoha os garotos acabaram de fundar um clube esse clube era somente para garotos e as garotas não podiam entrar.

Naruto - Nossa terminamos galera! Terminamos a nossa 2ª casa longe das garotas.  
Neji - È tem razão as garotas estavam sufocando a gente.  
Gaara - E eu achava que o Neji só concordaria com o Naruto no dia que o inferno congelasse.  
Shikamaru - Cala boca ai to estreando a minha cama do clube quero dormir.  
Kiba - Eu sei esse seu dormir mais quando a Temari tá aqui você fica acordadinho né?  
Todos riem menos Shikamaru  
Sasuke - Tá bom chega todos sabem por que fundamos esse clube?  
Todos - SIM!!!!!!!!  
Sasuke - È isso aí fundamos esse clube pra falar das garotas sem elas perceberem e que elas nos deixem em paz por um tempo.

Nesse momento Naruto percebeu que as garotas estavam começando há fazer um clube ao lado do deles.

Naruto - olha as garotas também tão formando um clube.  
Todos - Onde Naruto fala seu baka  
Naruto - aqui do lado

Nesse momento eles começaram a ver elas fazendo o clube e de 8:00 eles esperaram elas terminarem até ás 13:00.  
Quando elas entraram e antes de entrar colocaram um cartaz dizendo *Proibido para garotos* elas entraram e queriam conversar sobre garotos e nesse momento todos os garotos se encostaram na parede que era ao lado do clube delas para ouvir quando não escutavam nada:

Naruto - A cara eu queria tá la dentro pra escutar a conversa  
Gaara - Boa idéia. Peraí o que tá acontecendo comigo eu nunca ia concordar com o Naruto.  
Neji - Já sei onde você quer chegar Gaara.  
Sasuke - È isso mesmo Naruto se transforme em uma garota entre lá dentro e descubra tudo e depois venha nos contar.  
Naruto - é ruim hein, eu não sou travestir  
Sasuke - baka vai logo lembre-se que você tem chakra  
Naruto - vocês também tem  
Sasuke - temos mais na fic só você pode usar isso  
Naruto - droga além de garoto virei travestir aqui ¬¬ affs

Naruto havia se transformado e foi ao clube ao chegar lá se inscreveu com o nome de Mitsashi e entrou e começou a conversar.

Mitsashi (Naruto) - Oi eu posso entrar?  
Sakura - È claro esse clube é pra garotas que nós construímos e qualquer garota pode entrar  
Mitsashi (Naruto) - Obrigada  
Temari - Então qual é o seu nome?  
Mitsashi (Naruto) - O meu é Mitsashi  
Sakura - Garotas menos Mitsashi venham aqui e façamos uma roda de conversa.  
Sakura - Garotas acho que ele não é uma garota acho que ela é o Naruto.  
Hinata - Impossível sa-chan o Naruto-kun não faria isso  
Sakura - Mais parece que é verdade Hina-chan ele quer saber o que nos conversávamos.  
Temari - Então vamos dar uma lição nele  
Ino - È isso aí Tema-chan vamos lá.  
Mitsashi (Naruto) - Tá tudo bem aí?  
Sakura - Nós descobrimos Mitsashi ou devo dizer Naruto  
Naruto - Como vocês me descobriram?  
Sakura - Simples você tá com a mesma roupa  
Naruto - Essa não esqueci desse detalhe  
Sakura - È isso aí você vai morrer Naruto  
Naruto - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quando Naruto chegou contou aos garotos o que havia rolado e eles começaram a conversar.

Sasuke - Nossa essas garotas ás vezes me dão medo  
Gaara - Então é melhor que a noite a gente vá tentar descobrir  
Neji - Tive uma idéia por que a gente não se esconde a noite na janela do quarto delas e ás vigia e ainda descobre tudo delas?  
Kiba - Isso mesmo garota adora ficar até tarde da noite falando e conversando.

Lá com as garotas:

Sakura - Hinata vamos até a cozinha do nosso clube um instante  
Hinata - Claro

Na cozinha

Sakura - Hinata parece que nós estamos sendo vigiadas pelos garotos  
Hinata - Vou dar uma olhada, Ah mais que safados estão nos bisbilhotando  
Sakura - Vamos dar uma lição neles.  
Hinata - Como?  
Sakura - Não vamos bater neles vamos apenas falar a verdade.

Na sala principal por onde há a janela em que os garotos estão bisbilhotando as garotas ficaram começando a cochichar em grupo.

Sakura - Vamos dar um castigo neles não é Hinata?  
Hinata - Sim nós vamos  
Temari - Unf num to entendendo nada  
Hinata - È o seguinte os garotos estão nos bisbilhotando pela janela  
Tenten - Jura? Todos os garotos de quem gostamos?  
Ino - Até o Gaara  
Hinata - Sim  
Sakura - Vamos dar uma lição neles  
Tenten - Como?  
Sakura - Bem nós vamos dizer a eles exatamente o que eles querem ouvir  
Temari - O que? revelar os nossos segredos amorosos?  
Sakura - Sim  
Ino - Acho que não vai funcionar mais qual é o seu plano?  
Sakura - simples apenas vamos dizer o que eles querem ouvir depois vão correr atrás de nós e se declararem se sentirem o mesmo.  
Todas - A idéia é ótima.

E assim foi os garotos não estão tomando vergonha na cara mais as garotas estão começando a gostar então vamos continuar.  
Na janela os garotos começam a falar:

Sasuke - E aí o que elas estão fazendo?  
Gaara - Sasuke você é muito infantil até parece que alguém gosta de você.  
Neji - Eu vou ver com o meu byakugan  
Neji - Byakugan  
Neji - Nossa elas estão começando a jogar um jogo e o nome do jogo é verdade ou desafio.  
Naruto - Aff até parece que nesse jogo elas vão revelar de quem gostam.  
Shikamaru - Mais vocês são muito problemáticos.  
Neji - Cala a boca cachorro.  
Kiba - ei o único cachorro aqui sou eu.

Voltando ás garotas

Sakura - Nossa os garotos são bonitos mais não são nada discretos  
Hinata - Concordo ele são uns barulhentos.  
Ino - Ta ta ta vamos jogar verdade ou desafio

E elas começaram a jogar.

Ino x Tenten - E aí verdade ou desafio Tenten?  
Tenten - Verdade  
Ino - Então lá vai é verdade que você gosta do Neji  
Tenten - é verdade.

No lado dos garotos

Neji - Nossa ela gosta de mim  
Kiba - Se deu bem Neji  
Naruto - È a Tenten é até bonitinha  
Neji - Não se mete com ela e a partir de hoje vou chamá-la de Pucca.  
Naruto - Por que Pucca?  
Neji - Por causa dos coques e a propósito se você tocar nela eu te mato.  
Naruto - sou mais Hinata  
Kiba - É O QUE A HINATA É MINHA  
Naruto - NÃO ELA É MINHA  
Neji bate nos dois - ela não é de ninguém

Voltando as garotas

Sakura - Nossa Tenten eu não imaginava isso então vamos ao jogo.  
Sakura x Temari - E aí Temari verdade ou desafio?  
Temari - Verdade  
Sakura - È verdade que você gosta do Shikamaru?  
Temari corada falou - È verdade  
Sakura - EU SABIA!!!!!!!!!!!

No lado dos garotos

Shikamaru - Nossa quem diria a problemática gosta de mim  
Gaara - Se você encostar um dedo na minha irmã eu te mato seu desgraçado  
Shikamaru - Tá legal Gaara mais fica calmo só vai depender dela se ela quiser ficar comigo ou não.  
Gaara - O queeee?  
Shikamaru - A cala boca que elas ainda tão jogando

De volta as garotas

Tenten x Ino - Então Ino verdade ou desafio?  
Ino - Desafio por que não quero revelar nada pessoal.  
Tenten - ótimo o desafio é vá para a janela e grite bem alto que você ama o Gaara.

Nesse momento Ino estava indo a janela e quando chegou lá respirou bem fundo e gritou.

- GAARA EU TE AMO MAIS QUE TUDO.

Sakura - Nossa que berreiro em kkkkkkkk  
Ino - é por que num foi contigo mais se eu te tirar você vai ver.  
Ino x Sakura - E aí verdade ou desafio  
Sakura - Desafio  
Ino - Vá a janela e grite que você ama o Sasuke e queria que ele te beijasse agora.

Sakura respirou fundo foi até a janela e gritou

- SASUKE EU TE AMO ME DÁ UM BEIJO.

Temari - nossa amiga isso o que dá desejar e debochar do azar dos outros.

TODAS MENOS SAKURA RIRAM ....

Temari - Sakura adorei o que você disse agora mais é a sua vez de girar a garrafa e dizer quem vai brincar com quem.  
Sakura - Tá certo mais parem de rir agora tá?  
Todas - Sim agora GIRA LOGO.  
Hinata x Tenten - E aí Hinata verdade ou desafio?  
Hinata - verdade  
Tenten - de quem você mais gosta?  
Hinata - bom eu gosto do ...

Na janela onde os garotos estão

Naruto - e aí ela já disse de quem ela gosta?  
Neji - é claro que não e ela não vai dizer que é você eu acho é claro  
Naruto - O que você disse?  
Neji - por acaso você é surdo?  
Sasuke - Naruto e Neji vamos parando por aí de briga que eu quero escutar.  
Naruto - Escutar o que se você não gosta da Hinata seu cachorro.  
Kiba - Ei gente vamos parando por aí todo mundo sabe que os cachorros desse desenho só somos eu e akamaru, não é akamaru?  
Akamaru - AU  
Sasuke - Calem a boca agora eu quero ouvir  
Naruto, Kiba e Neji - Ta certo.

Voltando as garotas

Sakura - diz Hinata de quem você gosta?  
Hinata - Bom vou começar primeiro antes eu tinha uma quedinha pelo Shino mais...

Na janela

Todos menos Naruto - Nossa a Hinata gosta do Shino?  
Naruto - Ei esperem aí seus tapados ela não acabou ela disse mais.

Voltando ás garotas

Hinata - mais depois eu comecei a gosta um pouquinho do Kiba e foi só amor passageiro e depois eu me apaixonei perdidamente pelo...

Na janela

Naruto - Nossa ela vai dizer pessoal  
Kiba - é mesmo mais antes ela disse que gostava de mim naruto.  
Neji - sim é e se você tocar um dedo nela eu te mato  
Kiba - Acho melhor eu ficar calado  
Neji - também acho  
Naruto - calem-se ela está prestes a dizer.

Voltando as garotas

Hinata - .. Pelo Naruto  
Sakura - Nossa Hinata todo mundo sabe disso  
Temari - é o único problema é que o Naruto é muito tapado e burro pra perceber.  
Tenten - Tem razão tema-chan acho melhor você desistir dele Hinata  
Hinata - Não!  
Sakura - Não oque?  
Hinata - Não vou desistir do Naruto nem que eu morra.

Naruto quando ouviu essas palavras ficou surpreso e adorou ouvir isso de Hinata.

Na janela

Naruto - Nossa ela me ama?  
Kiba - é claro retardado ela falou  
Sasuke - Kiba o Naruto não é retardado ele é um tapado  
Todos riem menos Naruto  
Naruto - Bom eu vou pra casa pensar no que acabei de ouvir de Hinata  
Sasuke - Naruto foi brincadeira volta aqui  
Naruto - Não eu sei que foi brincadeira não por causa de vocês é da Hinata.

Voltando as garotas (nossa já voltei demais né não?)

Sakura - Hinata é a sua vez de girar  
Hinata - tudo bem  
Temari x Tenten - e aí Tenten verdade ou desafio?  
Tenten - Verdade  
Temari - é verdade que você gosta do Neji?  
Tenten - Sua tapada você revelou o meu segredo  
Temari - que que tem ué? é verdade ou desafio mais responda.  
Tenten - Bem .... er... Sim  
Sakura - Eu sabia.  
Tenten - Vou tirar sua máscara de falsa: você nunca soube nem desconfiou.

Na janela

Neji - Nossa ela gosta de mim to surpreso isso explica tudo  
Sasuke - Tudo oque?  
Neji - Bem ela ficava vermelha quando eu olhava pra ela, quando eu pegava na mão dela, e ela não parava de me olhar quando eu treinava.  
Sasuke - Você é tapado?  
Neji - ???????  
Kiba - Sasuke tem razão qualquer um teria percebido  
Shikamaru - zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Com as garotas

Tenten - vou girar a garrafa  
Ino x Sakura - testa de marquise verdade ou desafio?  
Sakura - vou falar verdade  
Ino - é verdade que você sempre amou o Sasuke desde que o viu?  
Sakura - é verdade

Na janela

Todos menos Shikamaru que dormia - Nossa se deu bem  
Kiba - A Sakura é muito gata você se deu bem  
Sasuke meio corado - Bem .. er .. vamos ouvir o que elas vão falar agora.

Com as garotas

Todas - GIRA A GARRAFA SAKURA  
Ino x Temari - Eba sou eu de novo e aí tema-chan verdade ou desafio?  
Temari - Verdade  
Ino - é verdade que você gosta do Shikamaru?

Shikamaru ao ouvir isso acorda em meio segundo e fica escutando pela janela com os outros.

Ino - e aí responde  
Temari - È.... é  
Sakura - é o que criatura?  
Temari - é verdade

Na janela

Shikamaru - ora quem diria a problemática gosta de mim  
Gaara - azar o seu se você encostar nela eu te mato  
Shikamaru - ela que escolheu não eu então eu não ligo  
Gaara - olha aqui seu desgraçado eu te mato fica longe dela  
Shikamaru - vou fazer o máximo possível.

Com as garotas

Sakura - Bom a única pessoa que não revelou de quem gosta é a Ino. Vamos lá ino-porquinha.  
Temari vou girar  
Sakura x Ino - Te peguei porquinha, verdade ou desafio?  
Ino - já que todo mundo se revelou então verdade  
Sakura - é verdade que você gosta do irmão da Tema-chan?  
Ino - é verdade

Gaara ao ouvir isso desmaia

Na janela

Sasuke - Gaara? se ta legal?  
Neji - rápido alguém trás um copo d'água  
Kiba - peraí ele tem armadura de areia então  
Neji - a entendi então rápido peguem um copo cheio de areia

Quando o copo chega sem dó nem piedade kiba joga ele na boca de Gaara, que acordou cuspindo e dizendo:

Gaara - Eca quem foi o idiota que me fez isso?  
Kiba - fui eu vai me agradecer?  
Gaara - A então foi você?  
Kiba - isso  
Gaara - e respondendo a sua pergunta : não eu vou te matar seu desgraçado  
Kiba - gente socorro  
Todos - Não você teve a idéia agora aguenta.  
Kiba - Tive uma idéia não é melhor eu ir pra casa  
Gaara - claro amanhã eu te mato por que tá tarde e eu também vou  
Sasuke - eu também  
Shikamaru e Neji - nós também.

Com as garotas

Sakura - e aí funcionou?  
Temari - Usa o byakugan Hinata  
Hinata - tá, byakugan!  
Tenten - Eles se foram?  
Hinata - com certeza  
Todas - isso  
Tenten - mais e agora sa-chan?  
Sakura - amanhã acho que eles vão nos procurar aguardem um pouco suas necessitadas de homens.  
Todas riem  
Todas menos Sakura - até amanhã sa-chan  
Sakura - até amanhã garotas.

Continua...


	2. Eles sabem, verdade esclarecida

Eles sabem, verdade esclarecida – Capítulo 2

No dia seguinte ás garotas estavam no pátio com a maior vergonha por que os garotos as esperavam na porta do colégio e eles a seguira pensativos até a sala de aula:

Pensamento do Sasuke - será verdade a rosada ai gosta de mim?  
Pensamento do Neji - quem diria a pucca me ama mais será que era truque?  
Pensamento do Gaara - A ino é bonita e eu gosto dela mais ela me ama?  
Pensamento do Naruto - eu nunca notei que a Hinata me amava.

Na aula o professor Kakashi entra em sala atrasado como sempre e passa um trabalho.

Kakashi - olá meus alunos esse ano eu quero fazer um trabalho com vocês quero que se apresentem aqui é um trabalho sobre música e eu escolherei os casais.  
Sakura - por que a gente não pode escolher.  
Kakashi - por que quem sugeriu os casais foi o Sasuke.  
Sakura - mais eu queria escolher.  
Kakashi - sem mais nem menos os casais são: Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata, Gaara e Ino e por último Neji e Tenten.

O professor deu sua aula e tocou o sino do intervalo, as garotas se reuniram em um cantinho da sala.

Garotas

Todas menos Sakura - nossa que azar.  
Sakura - por que azar?  
Hinata - eles sabem que gostamos deles vão tirar proveito.  
Sakura - não se a gente tirar primeiro.  
Ino - como assim sa-chan?  
Sakura - é outro plano.  
Tenten - e qual é?  
Sakura - o plano é fazer eles caírem no nosso jeitinho sexy.  
Hinata - como assim?  
Sakura - garotos não resistem a garotas essa é a lei do mundo kkkk.  
Ino - ainda não entendi.  
Sakura - ino-chan se a gente seduzir eles de forma adequada...  
Tenten - to começando a entender eles vão cair e nós tiraremos proveito.  
As garotas batem as mãos juntas e gritam - ÉÉÉ

No lado dos garotos que estavam no início da sala e ouviram o éé das garotas.

Sasuke - cara eu tenho medo quando elas se reúnem.  
Gaara - como assim.  
Sasuke - sempre que elas se reúnem coisa boa não é.  
Naruto - é verdade da última vez foi um plano pra destruir nossas vidas.  
Neji - sim e foi com as garotas do 2 ano elas eram lindas.  
Sasuke - veja o lado bom elas são da nossa classe e são 10 vezes mais bonitas.  
Neji- cade o Kiba?  
Gaara - se transferiu pra outro colégio por que o diretor não quer o akamaru aki.  
Naruto - dexa eu adivinhar ele não aceitou e se transferiu.  
Sasuke- Naruto desde quando você é inteligente?  
Naruto - eu li esse livro aqui.  
Naruto mostrou o livro e na capa dizia * Como ser menos idiota na frente dos amigos *  
Gaara - cara de onde você tirou esse livro?  
Neji - é quem é o autor.  
Sasuke - tá bom gente agora que a fic já tá quase no fim vamos deixar pelo menos ela continuar que jajá acaba a fic.  
Todos menos Sasuke - tá

O professor dá o prazo de até 3 dias pra entregar uma música como trabalho valendo nota mensal do 1º bimestre.

Kakashi - a partir de amanhã estarei recebendo os trabalhos  
Todos - sim prof.

No lado das garotas.

Sakura - bem em 1º lugar Hina-chan boa sorte com o Naruto.  
Hinata - tá certo  
Sakura - boa sorte com o Gaara Ino-chan  
Ino - Vlw  
Sakura - boa sorte com o Neji Tenten-san.  
Tenten - claro.  
Todas as garotas menos Sakura - Boa sorte com o Sasuke sa-chan.  
Sakura - tá hora de colocar o plano em prática.  
Todas - é isso aí.  
Sakura - atenção garotas o plano de conquistar os garotos começa hoje.  
Hinata - e quando acabarmos eles estarão comendo na palma da nossa mão.

Na escola estavam as garotas que conversavam atentamente sobre os garotos nos trabalhos:

Sakura – bem tá tudo ótimo já demos os parabéns pra todas.  
Ino – Isso mesmo hora de por o plano em prática  
Hinata – Eu esqueci qual era o plano mesmo?  
Gota na cabeça de todas e em seguida caem pra trás.  
Sakura – bem só vou explicar mais uma vez nós vamos usar nosso poder feminino.  
Tenten – Isso mesmo nós vamos seduzir os garotos não o deixaremos ganhar.  
Hinata – não sei seduzir.  
Sakura – então seja você mesma ele ama você assim.  
Hinata – valeu a força sa-chan

Enquanto as inocentes ( até parece ) conversavam os garotos também bolavam um plano:

Sasuke – bem já sabem o plano corretamente?  
Naruto – não entendi nada.  
Sasuke – como você idiota Naruto.  
Naruto – do que me chamou ?  
Sasuke – tá surdo?  
Naruto – ainda bem que nessa fic eu sou seu amigo se não eu já ia te partir a cara.  
Neji – é mais vocês são amigos se comportem como tal.  
Sasuke – o plano é não deixar elas perceberem que amamos elas.  
Todos olham para o Sasuke.  
Sasuke – que é?  
Naruto – você gosta da Sakura?  
Neji – é Naruto tá certo você que é sempre frio.  
Sasuke – não ela é só mais uma.  
Gaara – to sabendo  
Sasuke fica mega vermelho e fala.  
Sasuke – o que você quer dizer com isso?  
Naruto – nada ele quer dizer que você ama a flor de cerejeira ali ( apontando pra sakura )  
Sasuke- quer que eu explique ou não?  
Naruto – tá eu fico calado pode falar.  
Sasuke- o plano é não deixar elas saberem que ouvimos a conversa.  
Gaara – então agiremos sedutores e sem que elas percebam que já sabemos de tudo?  
Sasuke – isso mesmo.  
Naruto – isso não vai dar certo.  
Neji – para de ser negativo  
Naruto – só estou dizendo negativamente e eu nem sabia que sabia essa palavra, que vai dar tudo errado elas vão reagir vocês ouviram o ééé delas.  
Sasuke - desde quando você pensa?  
Naruto – lembra do livro?  
Neji – lembramos quem era o autor.  
Naruto – era Kiba Inuzuka.  
Gaara – o Kiba fez esse livro?  
Naruto – fez sim e sobre o outro.  
Naruto mostra um livro e na capa dizia * como posso ser mais inteligente na frente dos amigos?*  
Gaara – é melhor você parar tá me assustando.  
Naruto – por que eu assustaria?  
Neji – não gostamos desse seu lado inteligente.  
Naruto – pode ser útil com a Hina.  
Sasuke – não mesmo ela vai se assustar.  
Naruto – eu paro de ler mais se eu não ficar com a Hina eu volto a ler.  
Todos menos o Naruto – tá mais para de ser inteligente.  
Naruto – vocês querem que eu seja burro?  
Sasuke – claro pelo menos você não iria entender os foras que damos em você e ficaria engraçado você acabar com a cabeça pra descobrir o que falávamos  
Naruto – o que? vocês me dão foras?  
Sasuke fingindo – nossa paro a fic tem que continuar nosso tempo acabo.  
Naruto – não vem com essa desculpa mais você tem razão "maldito tempo"

Logo depois todos se separam para falar com o parceiro do trabalho:

Naruto e Hinata

Naruto – vamos fazer o trabalho quando?  
Hinata – q-que tal na ho-ho-ra do-do in-in-ter-va-va-lo?  
Naruto – você tá bem? tá com o rosto todo vermelho * com a mão na testa dela *  
Hinata – to-to sim xau. * saiu correndo *  
Naruto – o que será que deu nela?

Gaara e Ino

Ino – quando vamos fazer esse trabalho?  
Gaara – na hora do intervalo ai a gente entrega mais cedo.  
Ino – saiba que não tenho interesse em você só quero fazer o trabalho.  
Pensamento de Gaara – tá bom então por que disse que gosta de mim?  
Pensamento da Ino – essa não e se ele levar isso a sério eu vou perde-lo  
Gaara – que seja quero que você faça o trabalho comigo.  
Ino – por que?  
Gaara – por que bem... eu te conto no intervalo.  
Pensamento de Ino – será que ele gosta de mim?  
Ino olha pro céu da conta que sim e grita na sala.  
Ino - ISSO  
Todos olham para Ino  
Ino mega vermelha – Desculpa, foi mal, fui.

Neji e Tenten

Neji – antes que pergunte na hora do intervalo.  
Tenten – não ia te perguntar nada.  
Neji – como assim nada?  
Tenten – eu não gosto de você tá claro?  
Pensamento de Tenten – será que peguei pesado demais ahh que nada.  
Pensamento de Neji – nossa ela é durona mais eu sei que tá mentindo ela me ama.  
Neji – tudo bem te vejo no intervalo  
Tenten – você é que sabe.  
Pensamento de Tenten – ufaa não peguei muito pesado acho que ele também gosta de mim.

Sasuke e Sakura

Sakura – e?  
Sasuke – e o que?  
Sakura – você é burro de nascença ou já nasceu assim?  
Sasuke – de nascença, digo não faz sentido.  
Sakura – não acredito que você ainda respondeu.  
Sasuke – vai ser no intervalo vamos ter tempo de sobra pelo menos pra começar  
Sakura – você é que sabe * séria *  
Pensamento de Sasuke – To sabendo você me ama eu sei, você será minha sakura  
Pensamento de Sakura – você é tão frio, mais eu te amo.

Temari e Shikamaru

Temari – sabe por que eu não fui anunciada nos trabalhos?  
Shikamaru – por que?  
Temari – por que vou viajar amanhã.  
Shikamaru – boa sorte mais aonde vai?  
Temari – eu vou pra RJ lá arranjei um trabalho de 3 dias, eu vou voltar.  
Shikamaru – então foi por isso que o professor não anunciou nossos nomes.  
Temari – vim te dizer que eu te amo Shika vejo você em 3 dias.  
Shikamaru – não é um adeus pra sempre, eu também te amo.  
Eles se abraçam depois se separam e Temari vai embora.

No intervalo estavam os oito reunidos e separados pois eram 4 fileiras e cada um estava em uma, Sasuke e Sakura acabaram primeiro, Depois Naruto e Hinata, Em seguida Gaara e Ino e por último Neji e Tenten, Depois da escola as garotas se reuniram:

Sakura – bem garotas vamos morar juntas?  
Hinata – como assim?  
Sakura – eu juntei dinheiro e comprei uma casa própria já falei com a minha mãe.  
Ino – e?  
Sakura – agora moro sozinha eu já tenho 18 gente.  
Tenten – vou falar com meus pais se eles deixarem apareço lá a noite.  
Hinata – vou falar com o meu pai.  
Ino – vou falar com meu pai.  
Sakura – aqui está o endereço.  
Ela passa o endereço a todas.  
Ino – quando a tema-chan voltar ela vai morar com a gente?  
Sakura – claro Ino-chan ela volta em 3 dias ainda falo com ela pelo telefone em casa hoje.  
Hinata – que alivio sem ela não estaríamos em boa situação.  
Sakura – até amanhã garotas.  
Todas menos Sakura – Até amanhã sa-chan.

Depois que elas foram embora os garotos ainda estavam reunidos.

Todos menos Sasuke – O QUE?  
Sasuke – isso mesmo arranjei uma casa ao lado da nova casa da Sakura pra nós 4.  
Naruto – eu posso ir não tenho pais mesmo.  
Gaara – eu já apareço lá a noite como o Naruto minha irmã tá viajando.  
Sasuke – viajando?  
Gaara – é ela foi par RJ hoje volta daqui a 3 dias por isso ela foi embora na 1ª aula.  
Sasuke – falando nisso teremos lugar para o Shika também.  
Naruto – ele tá triste.  
Sasuke- quando a Temari voltar ele recupera o animo e chamo ele pra morar com a gente.  
Naruto – que animo? O animo dele é só dormir.  
Sasuke- CALA A BOCA SERÁ QUE VOCÊ SÓ FALA BESTEIRAS NARUTO??????  
Naruto – tá vou ficar calado.  
Sasuke – melhor assim, Neji você vai também?  
Neji – vou pegar minhas coisas e vou pra lá.  
Naruto – e a Hinata?  
Neji – isso mesmo não posso deixá-la sozinha.  
Naruto – por que ela não mora com a gente?  
Neji – não mesmo não vou enfiá-la numa casa cheia de macho, eu falarei com ela.  
Sasuke – tá aqui o endereço.  
Sasuke passa o endereço se despede de todos e vai embora.

Na casa da Sakura assim que ela chega arruma as coisas para a outra casa e liga pra temari.

No telefone...

Sakura – Temari é você?  
Temari – é sim por que me ligou?  
Sakura – eu vou para uma nova casa e tava pensando em você ir também.  
Temari – quando eu voltar?  
Sakura – claro as garotas também vão estar lá.  
Temari – eu vou com certeza com Gaara ou sem Gaara.  
Sakura – como assim?  
Temari – esqueceu que o Gaara é meu irmão.  
Sakura – foi mal esqueci totalmente : P  
Temari – até lá então  
Sakura – vou estar te esperando.

Sakura desliga o telefone, e vai embora.

Na casa de uma certa Hyuuga:

Neji – Hinata eu vou sair de casa você vai conseguir ficar sozinha?  
Hinata – não.  
Neji – ahh * suspirou sem ânimo *  
Hinata – que foi?  
Neji – eu ia pra casa dos garotos morar lá.  
Hinata – pode ir.  
Neji – mais você disse que não conseguiria fcar sozinha e...  
Ele nota as malas da garota.  
Hinata – exatamente.  
Neji – pra onde você vai?  
Hinata – eu vou pra nova casa da Sakura então você pode ir não ficarei sozinha.  
Neji – você vai ser minha vizinha?  
Hinata – você vai morar ao lado da casa da Sakura?  
Neji e Hinata – Sim  
Neji – nossa xau então você já vai?  
Hinata – vou sim até lá.  
Neji – ótimo agora sim saberei que vai estar segura.  
Hinata – não exagera xau fui.  
Neji – até lá Hinata.

Em questão de meia hora todas as garotas menos temari é claro, estavam reúnidas até

Todas menos sakura – QUE CHAVE É ESSA?  
Sakura – é uma cópia da chave de casa nunca percam ela é única.  
Todas menos Sakura – Ok  
Sakura – e então alguma novidade?  
Hinata levanta a mão.  
Sakura – nossa isso é que é novidade a hinata ter uma.  
Hinata – engraçadinha!!!, a minha novidade é que teremos novos vizinhos.  
Ino – só isso?  
Hinata – eu ainda não acabei não são simples vizinhos.  
Tenten – fala logo quem é?  
Hinata – são aqueles que nós estamos tentando conquistar.  
Todas menos Hinata – O QUE?  
Hinata – são surdas ou o que?  
Sakura – não diz nem brincando podemos espioná-los enquanto arrumam as coisas?  
Hinata – não tenho nada a ver com isso se vocês quizerem.  
Ino, Sakura e Tenten pegam 3 binóculos e espionam os garotos suados sem camisa.  
Ino – nossa o Gaara é tão gostoso, que corpo.  
Sakura – nossa que músculos, o sasuke é tudo de bom.  
Tenten – nossa quem diria que ele era tão gostoso sem aquele jeito frio.  
De repente as garotas se abaixam completamente os garotos as haviam visto.

Na casa dos garotos

Sasuke – quem diria as garotas gostam do nosso atlético.  
Neji – vai se achando Uchiha elas gostaram mais de mim.  
Gaara – Mentira elas estão olhando cada uma pra o seu amado não notaram?  
Sasuke – a Sakura está olhando pra mim?  
Gaara – a Ino pra mim.  
Neji – e a Tenten pra mim.  
Naruto – pra elas não descobrirem que sabemos por que não agem naturalmente?  
Todos menos Naruto – Tem razão e.. NARUTO VOLTOU A LER AS DROGAS DOS LIVROS? Naruto - lógico que não idiotas só dei minha opinião

Na casa das garotas

Sakura – será que eles nos viram?  
Tenten – só saberemos olhando.  
As duas olham para Ino.  
Ino – por que eu?  
Sakura – não quer ver o Gaara?  
Ino – tá eu vou agora.  
Hinata – e aí estão com sorte?  
Ino – parece que eles não nos viram  
Sakura – então vamos continuar vendo eles.  
Tenten – voto por isso.  
As 3 pegam os binóculos novamente e recomeçam a viajar os garotos.

Na casa dos Garotos

Naruto – e aí elas já notaram que vocês perceberam?  
Sasuke – ainda não.  
Neji – acho que elas estão obcecadas demais pra perceber.  
Gaara – também olha pra gente qual garota resistiria?  
Naruto – é verdade a Hina tá olhando?  
Sasuke - não  
Gaara – Naruto por que você não vem ajudar?  
Naruto – não to afim  
Neji – saquei ele tá chateado e não vem ajudar por que a Hina não tá olhando  
Naruto vermelho – não é nada disso.  
Sasuke – a é? Então por que você tá vermelho?  
Naruto – não da sua conta EMO.  
Sasuke – repete se tiver coragem.  
Naruto – com muito gosto EMO  
Sasuke – Naruto hoje você vai morrer  
Os dois começaram a brigar.  
Neji – eu é que não vou interferir.  
Gaara – eu também  
Neji – não me importo com briga de idiotas.  
Naruto e Sasuke – COMO É?  
Puxaram Neji pra briga que durava muito  
Gaara – eu fiquei sobrando... mesmo sem motivo vo entra na briga  
Gaara entra na briga de repente a briga para.  
Naruto – tá fazendo o que aqui Gaara?  
Gaara – não tinha nada pra fazer então não quis ficar sobrando.  
Sasuke – e as garotas?  
Neji – pouco me importa EMO.  
Naruto – toco no ponto fraco dele.  
E recomeça a briga mais dessa vez só Sasuke e Neji.  
Naruto – eu prefiro arruma as coisas do que ver 2 idiotas brigando.  
Gaara – concordo amigo.  
Eles arrumavam a casa e os outros 2 ainda estavam brigando.

Na casa das garotas

Hinata – e aí?  
Sakura – e aí o que?  
Hinata – vamos dar as boas vindas, um deles é meu primo esqueceram?  
Ino – eu vou  
Sakura – eu também quero ver o Sasuke de perto. *¬*  
Tenten – digo o mesmo quanto ao Neji. *¬*  
Hinata – eu preparei uns biscoitos enquanto vocês babavam pelos garotos.  
Todas riram e se dirigiram a casa dos garotos.

Na casa dos garotos

Naruto – querem ouvir uma coisa?  
Todos – O QUE?  
Naruto – as garotas estão vindo pra cá.  
Sasuke – elas querem ver a gente de perto.  
Neji – quero ver a cor da Tenten.  
Gaara – e eu a da Ino.  
As garotas chegam todas coradas menos Hinata ( milagre )  
Hinata – oi primo * abraçando ele *  
Pensamento da Tenten – Queria ser ela agora.  
Neji – oi Hina e como você vai?  
Hinata – muito bem, como tá indo a mudança?  
Neji – não muito boa e o que vieram fazer aqui?  
Ino – trouxemos biscoitos para vocês para comemorar nossos novos vizinhos.  
Gaara – então a partir de amanhã estaremos indo pra escola juntos?  
Ino corada da cabeça aos pés – S-sim  
Gaara – tá com febre ino? * fingindo *  
Ino – não por que?  
Gaara – você tá mais vermelha que o meu cabelo.  
Todos riram  
Ino – engraçadinho e você tá mais irritante que a Tenten quando canta no chuveiro.  
Todos riram novamente.  
Tenten – mentirosa eu não canto mal, mas o fora do Gaara foi demais.  
Neji – Tenten arruma o sótão comigo?  
Tenten – claro.  
Naruto – vamos arrumar os quartos comigo Hinata?  
Hinata – claro e me chama de Hina tá?  
Naruto – com certeza.  
Gaara – vamos arrumar a cozinha ino?  
Ino – cla-claro.  
Só ficaram Sasuke e Sakura  
Sasuke – que tal arrumarmos os móveis?  
Sakura – cla-claro.

No sótão...

Neji – Tenten aqui tá o maior calor ainda bem que eu to sem camisa.  
Neji a olhava e percebia que ela tava morta de cansaço e suando muito o calor tava insuportável.  
Neji – Tenten se quiser pode tirar a camiseta não me importo.  
Tenten ficou corada na hora.  
Tenten – bem se você não se importa mesmo.  
Tenten tira a camisa ficando de sutiã e deixa Neji corado.  
Tenten – o que foi eu achava que você tinha dito que não te incomodava ¬¬  
Neji virando o rosto – E não ligo  
Pensamento de Neji – Eu não achava que ela ia tirar que droga agora to vermelho.  
Tenten de repente quando pega uma caixa cai por cima de Neji.  
Tenten – desculpa e ...  
Não deu tempo de Tenten terminar de falar eles já estavam aos beijos quando...  
?????? – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOCORRO  
Tenten – o que é isso?  
Neji – vamos ver  
Eles pegaram suas blusas e foram.

Na cozinha

Ino e Gaara estavam aos beijos parecia que não ia ter fim mais ouviram o mesmo grito mais continuaram e ouviram o grito mais uma vez pararam e foram ver o que estava acontecendo para atrapalharem 2 vezes aquele momento.

Na sala...

Sakura – o que terá sido esse grito?  
Sasuke – não sei quer ir lá ver?  
Sakura – claro mais antes...  
Eles se beijaram  
Sakura – se contar a alguém eu te mato e belo atlético você tem.  
O Uchiha não tinha entendido nada mais foi com Sakura para ver o que havia acontecido.

Nos quartos

Naruto – para de gritar Hina.  
Hinata – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOCORRO.  
Naruto – calma ai minha nossa você vai chamar todo mundo e ...  
Hinata já estava no colo do rapaz.  
Naruto – Hinata desce dai.  
Hinata - não  
Naruto a desceu de seus braços e ela gritou de novo  
Hinata - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Nessa hora todos chegam  
Sakura – o que aconteceu?  
Sasuke – acharam um cadáver?  
Gaara – mataram alguém por acidente?  
Ino – Quem gritou?  
Neji – o que aconteceu Hina?  
Tenten – Hina fala alguma coisa você tá bem?  
Hinata – AAAAAAAAAA UM RATO.  
Todos – SÓ POR ISSO? ¬¬  
Hinata – eu odeio ratos Naruto tira ele daqui.  
Naruto pegou na cauda do rato e colocou na frente da Hinata que desmaiou na hora todos riram.  
Naruto – desculpa gente e... por que a Tenten tá sem blusa?  
Neji – te conto depois vamos continuar com a mudança.  
Todos voltaram aos seus postos Naruto arrumou o quarto dele e Hinata acorda.  
Hinata – o que aconteceu?  
Naruto – você viu um rato de perto e desmaiou * rindo *  
Hinata – você arrumou esse quarto enorme sozinho? Por que eu não fiz nada.  
Naruto – claro e todos os outros quartos até o do Sasuke pra colocar os 22 espelhos no quarto dele foi um sacrifício e...  
Naruto nem tinha acabado de falar Hinata estava beijando ele.  
Hinata – estou vendo que se eu me casar com você terei bons frutos.  
Hinata saiu de lá deixando o Uzumaki em estado de choque e foi pra casa.

No sótão...

Tenten – bem terminamos  
Neji – e onde paramos?  
Tenten – com o que?  
Neji – com o beijo oras.  
Tenten – acho melhor não tá rápido demais eu preciso processar essa informação e também de um banho amanhã na escola falo com você.  
Neji – eu vou junto com você e os outros pra escola lembra?  
Tenten – já tinha esquecido até amanhã.

Na cozinha...

Ino – amanhã eu te vejo na ida da escola?  
Gaara – claro não se livrará de mim tão fácil minha loirinha.  
Ino – até amanhã.  
Gaara – até amanhã minha flor.  
Pensamento de Gaara – Ah Ino, finalmente encontrei a pessoa que irei amar pra sempre

Na sala ...

Sakura – ufaa acabamos  
Sasuke – ainda bem que amanhã é sexta e largamos cedo.  
Sakura – na ida da escola eu vou te encontrar então até amanhã?  
Sasuke – Sakura eu queria pedir desculpas.  
Sakura – pelo o que?  
Sasuke – eu acho que você já sabia mais eu e os garotos bisbilhotamos o clube de vocês.  
Sakura – isso já sei estava esperando você ser verdadeiro, e criar coragem pra me falar.  
Sasuke – como você...?  
Sakura – foi muito simples a gente escuto uns barulhos e pedimos pra Hina usar o byakugan ai a gente descobriu vocês, sabe vocês não são nada discretos falavam o tempo todo.  
Sasuke nervoso – e vocês escutaram tudo o que falamos? e você já sabe que eu sei que você...  
Sasuke nem havia terminado de falar foi beijado pela garota.  
Sakura – isso é o que te vai acontecer se não contar pra ninguém.  
Sasuke bobo - pode deixar eu não vou contar a menos que você queira até amanhã sakura.  
Sakura - a é já ia me esquecendo não me chama de sakura me chama pelo apelido.  
Sasuke - e qual é?  
Sakura – pra você é namorada só quando estamos sozinhos mais com os outros sa-chan.  
Sasuke – até amanhã.  
Sakura – até.

Continua...


	3. Sakura e Sasuke professores?

Sakura e Sasuke professores ? – Capítulo 3

No dia seguinte depois daquele ( óbvio ) eles acordam na casa das garotas sempre havia alguém que acordava feito um despertador era Sakura sem nenhum segundo a mais ela acordava 6:30 em ponto, Sakura havia preparado o café da manhã e já eram 7:00 era hora de acordar a cambada, Sakura foi no quarto da Ino primeiro.

No quarto da Ino

Sakura – Ino acorda.  
Ino – só mais 5 minutos mãe.  
Sakura – tá maluca sua porca não sou sua mãe.  
Ino – deixa eu dormir mamãe eu quero sonhar com o Gaara.  
Pensamento da Sakura – Ela passou dos limites.  
Sakura pega as duas pontas do colchão e derruba Ino com tudo sem dó nem piedade.  
Ino – AI por que você fez isso?  
Sakura – primeiro não sou sua mãe, segundo para de sonhar com o Gaara, e terceiro o café da manhã tá pronto.  
Ino – tá certo mamãe.  
Sakura pega o travesseiro do chão e joga em ino as duas riem  
Sakura – te vejo lá em baixo, vou acordar a Tenten.  
Ino – ok já vou até lá.

No quarto da Tenten

Tenten – ah Neji me beija.  
Sakura – an?  
Tenten – Neji não me deixa não fica mais um pouco aqui.  
Pensamento da Sakura – Ah ela tá sonhando com o neji vai ser fácil.  
Sakura – Tentenzinha levanta e vai tomar um banho.  
Tenten – depois Neji quero ficar com você.  
Sakura – se você não levantar agora não vai poder me beijar.  
Tenten – ah não eu vou.  
Sakura – me espera lá eu já vou.  
Tenten – eu vou não me deixa na mão.  
Tenten andava dormindo até que Sakura pega um copo de água e joga na cara da Tenten.  
Tenten – por que você fez isso?  
Sakura – " eu vou, não me deixa na mão " é?  
Tenten – você tava ouvindo?  
Sakura – claro gravei tudo nesse gravador.  
Ela mostra o gravados Tenten ouve o que havia digo e estraçalha o gravador.  
Tenten – Desculpa não quero provas.  
Sakura – desce o café da manhã tá pronto, e compra outro gravador pra mim.  
As duas riem  
Tenten – claro não se preocupe.  
Sakura – te vejo lá em baixo vou acordar a Hinata.

No quarto da Hinata

Sakura – Hinata acorda.  
Hinata – por que me acordou?  
Sakura – eu já estou arrumada é melhor você se apressar a aula é de 8:00  
Hinata – e q horas são?  
Sakura – 7:45.  
Hinata – COMO VOCÊ ME ACORDA NUMA HORA DESSA?  
Sakura – brincadeira relaxa Hina são 7:00 ainda.  
Hinata – então vou me arrumar vamos com os garotos hoje né?  
Sakura – claro e o café da manhã tá pronto desce a Temari e as outras já estão acordadas..

Todas já estavam arrumadas e já eram 7:30 e é claro já haviam comido e estavam na sala.

Sakura – estamos esquecendo alguma coisa?  
Hinata – acho que não por que?  
Sakura – AI MEU DEUS O TRABALHO.  
Tenten – relaxa sa-chan ainda faltam 2 dias para o prazo acabar.  
Sakura – eu vou fazer esse trabalho e com o Sasuke hoje.  
Ino – a testuda não vê a hora de ficar com o Sasuke.  
Sakura – não é isso sua baka esse trabalho vale nota e a mensal.  
Ino – Unf NERD.  
Sakura – fala de novo eu acho que não ouvi direito.  
Ino – com todo o prazer NERD, N-E-R-D, SUA NERD.  
Sakura – AAAAAA NÃO ADMITO QUE ME CHAMEM DE NERD.  
Segundos depois as duas já estavam brigando e quase rasgam suas roupas.  
Tenten – xi isso vai dar confusão.  
Hinata – eu é que não vou me meter.  
Tenten – eu sei como deixá-las sem palavras.  
Hinata – como?  
Tenten – assim olha só : OLHA OS GAROTOS ESTÃO AQUI!  
Ino e Sakura se separam se arrumam rapidamente.  
Hinata – Tenten essa foi 10, Ino e Sakura já tá na hora de ir são 7:50.  
Ino – relaxa Hina a escola é virando a esquina aqui.  
Sakura – mais ela tem razão Ino é melhor irmos ainda passaremos na casa dos garotos.  
E elas foram até lá.

Na casa dos garotos.

Naruto – cara estamos atrasados.  
Sasuke - calma ae a escola é virando a esquina.  
Gaara – Naruto tem razão tá quase na hora e ainda falta vestirmos a camisa.  
Neji – e não esqueça eu tentei acordá-los mais não Naruto tava sonhando com a Hinata, Gaara tava sonhando com a Ino e o Sasuke tava sonhando com a Sakura.  
Todos riem.  
Todos menos Neji – E VOCÊ TAVA SONHANDO COM A TENTEN.  
De repente se pode-se ouvir a campainha tocando.  
Naruto – essa não são as garotas.  
Sasuke - não estamos nem prontos.  
Gaara – não vai dar tempo.  
Neji – veja o lado bom já vestimos a camisa só faltam os sapatos.

Do lado de fora da casa dos garotos.

Ino – sa-chan toca a campainha.  
Sakura - eu já toquei por que eles tão demorando?  
Hinata – se eu os conheço bem acho que ainda não estão prontos.  
Tenten – e a aula começa em 5 minutos.

Dentro da casa.

Neji – terminei de me arrumar.  
Gaara – terminei.  
Sasuke – ufaa acabei  
Todos olham para Naruto.  
Naruto – o que foi eu esqueci como amarrar os sapatos.  
Gaara – eu vou usar a minha areia para amarrá-los por que não vou me curvar pra você.  
Naruto – ok  
Naruto já tinha seus sapatos amarrados e foi abrir a porta.  
Sakura – finalmente.  
Hinata – é já está na hora de irmos.  
Ino – vamos combinar hoje a tarde faremos a música do trabalho.  
Gaara – já tinha esquecido.  
Sasuke- Sakura eu vou fazer com você no meu quarto depois hoje a tarde.  
Neji – Tenten – faremos o trabalho na sua casa.  
Gaara – Ino iremos fazer o trabalho no parque.  
Naruto – Hina faremos o trabalho passeando pela cidade.  
As garotas estranharam.  
Garotas juntas – POR QUE ESSE LUGARES?  
Garotos – POR QUE É ONDE GANHAREMOS INSPIRAÇÃO.  
Sakura – chega de conversa hora de ir.  
Sasuke – vamos mesmo.

Minutos depois eles quase são barrados na entrada mais conseguiram entrar.

Na sala...

?????? – me beija Shika, me beija que eu voltei.  
Shikamaru – senti sua falta.  
Sakura – e olha lá quem é aquela garota de costas beijando o Shika?  
Hinata – ela me parece familiar.  
Todas as garotas q a conheciam – TEMARI???  
Temari se assusta e olha pra trás  
Temari – oi garotas voltei.  
Sakura – Temari você vai morar com a gente?  
Hinata – é vai tema-chan é ao lado da casa dos garotos.  
Temari – bem se o meu dorminhoco morar ao lado talvez.  
Sakura – eu falei com o Sasuke ele vai morar lá.  
Temari – é verdade Shika?  
Shikamaru – o Sasuke havia dito pra eu ir mais sem você lá eu não fui.  
Tenten e Ino em uníssono – QUE FOFO.  
Temari – vamos tirando o cavalinho da chuva ele já tem dono.  
Todos riem.  
Sakura – aqui está o endereço e uma cópia da chave seu irmão mora ao lado da gente.  
Temari – ok eu vou morar lá, vou passar em casa e pegar as minhas roupas.  
Shikamaru – nesse caso então.  
Temari - o que vai fazer?  
Shikamaru olha pra Sasuke e fala na frente dele que ia morar na casa dele, quem ouvia e não os conhecia estranhava, outros achavam que eles formavam um belo par até que:  
Sasuke- TÃO OLHANDO O QUE EU SOU MACHO VIU?  
Aluno 1 ( como ele chegou aqui ? ) – a é então prova.  
Sasuke vai até Sakura e fala no ouvido dela desculpa e a beija na frente da sala inteira, eles continuara se beijando e quando o professor chega.  
Kakashi – nossa estou vendo que o Sasuke partiu pra um romance em?  
Eles se separam.  
Sasuke - foi mal interromper sua aula é que ele ficava dizendo que eu não era macho e mandou eu provar.  
Kakashi – me engana que eu gosto, vocês estavam se pegando antes da aula como a Temari e o Shikamaru.  
Sasuke- não é que...  
Kakashi – sem mais nem meio mais, sem bla bla bla eu vou querer seu trabalho com a srtª Haruno hoje ás 16:00.  
Sasuke – mais a aula acaba 14:00 hoje não vai dar tempo.  
Kakashi – sei pra uma música pra tirar uma boa nota tem que ter muito sentimento e isso você tem de sobra com a Srtª Haruno.  
Sasuke – tá.  
Kakashi – agora turma mudando de assunto temos uma aluna nova ela já entregou o trabalho adiantado e ela veio do turno da tarde o nome dela é a Karin.  
Karin – é um prazer conhecê-los  
Sasuke – ei você não é aquela garota que antes de eu conhecer a Sakura estava sempre dizendo que me amava?  
Karin – sou sim e vou ter a minha vingança sobre você e seus amigos.  
Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara e Sakura – POR QUE TEMOS QUE PAGAR PELAS BURRADAS DO SASUKE?  
Karin – por que ele me abandonou e vou humilhar a todos por isso.  
Sasuke – até você Sakura?  
Sakura – sim senhor agora só tem uma coisa a dizer.  
Sasuke – e o que seria?  
Sakura – Simples è : SOCORRO TEM UMA MALUCA AQUI.  
Karin se zangou e todos riram, Karin entrega um papel ao professor.  
Karin – professor esses são os nossos casais secretos na sala.  
Todos do papel – O QUE? JÁ COMEÇOU A AGIR?  
Karin – podem ter certeza comigo aqui vocês não terão descanso.  
Todos do papel – A PRIMEIRA VISTA VOCÊ É MEIGA A SEGUNDA É IRRITANTE SABIA?  
Karin – não me importo todos dizem isso.  
Kakashi – alunos eu quero que vocês cumprimentem os casais da classe eles são : Sasuke e Sakura, Gaara e Ino, Neji e Tenten, Temari e Shikamaru e por último Naruto e Hinata, e obrigado Karin por me mostrar esta lista, continue assim quero saber de tudo.  
Todos aplaudem e riem.  
Tenten – se é assim eu digo que Neji me ama.  
Neji não queria acabar a sua reputação no colégio, e todos olharam para ele.  
Neji – e-esperem quem disse que eu a amo?  
Tenten – Não fique tão envergonhado.  
Kakashi – então você estava mentindo?  
Tenten – não mesmo ele mesmo me disse isso.  
Neji – quem entregaria uma reputação por você?  
Tenten – o que? você pretende me abandonar?  
Neji – abandonar? você diz isso como se você e eu fossemos um casal.  
Tenten – qual é o mais importante? Sua reputação ou eu? Se você ousar escolher a sua reputação eu arranco os seus lábios.  
Kakashi – parou por aqui agora não quero sangue aqui não.  
Neji – é mesmo pucca.  
Kakashi – mais Neji qual é a sua decisão?  
Neji – minha reputação é mais importante hora essa, daqui a 3 anos vou estar na faculdade.  
Tenten – eu não acredito que você disse isso, eu te odeio Hyuuga você sempre é frio e só quer manter a sua reputação você é igual a todos os outros, agora sei que pra você eu sou só uma qualquer.  
Neji – TENTEN ESPERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dito isso Tenten sai da sala chorando e Neji atrás gritando o seu nome.  
Kakashi – ninguém mais vai eles precisam se entender.

Tenten estava cansada de correr e entrou no banheiro feminino pra chorar neji não entra apenas fica do lado de fora.

Neji – Tenten eu não quis dizer isso mais é que eu trabalhei tão duro pra chegar até aqui.  
Tenten – sei trabalhou tão duro a ponto de me deixar eu te odeio.  
Neji – não é isso é que...  
Neji nem terminou de falar Tenten havia saído do banheiro e ele levou um tapa na cara.  
Tenten – você não entende né? Eu sempre te amei e você me faz isso? você não entende que todos esses anos eu só soube te esperar? Quer saber? Eu cansei vou partir pra outro.  
Neji – não faz isso eu te amo.  
Tenten – a é? Prova então.  
Neji – eu não posso estragar tudo que consegui até agora.  
Tenten – esse foi o seu primeiro e último erro Hyuuga, pra me ter de volta faça uma prova que me ama, você tem 30 minutos.  
Neji estava preocupado ele viu a diretora com um microfone no pátio sem pensar o pegou colocou no volume máximo e falou.  
Neji – TENTEN SEI QUE ESTÁ ZANGADA COMIGO POR EU TER DITO AQUILO MAIS EU TE AMO, NÃO IMPORTA QUANTAS VEZESS EU ERRE EU NUNCA VOU DEIXAR DE TE AMAR, E SE VOCÊ ME DEIXAR AGORA QUE ESTOU APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ, EU ME MATARIA AO VER VOCÊ COM OUTRO NÃO QUERO TE PERDER E NÃO QUERO QUE ME DEIXE, OS OUTROS PODEM RIR DE MIM, PODEM ME BATER ATÉ, POSSO PASSAR AO RIDÍCULO MAIS TENTEN EU TE AMO, NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ EMBORA, EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ FIQUE E ESSA É A MINHA PROVA E AGORA FALANDO PRA TODO MUNDO OUVIR ATÉ VOCÊ EU QRIA TE PERGUNATR UMA COISA NÃO SEI SE IRÁ ACEITAR MAIS TENTEN, VOCÊ QUER NAMORAR COMIGO?  
Tenten sai do banheiro feminino e pula em Neji lhe dando um beijo.  
Tenten – é claro que eu aceito eu também não vivo sem você.  
Neji – assim que eu chegar na sala podem até zombar de mim, mais se eu estiver com você eu não me importarei.

Chegando na sala todos olhavam para Neji que não pensou duas vezes e beijou Tenten na frente de todos.

Neji – antes que digam qualquer coisa quero dizer que mesmo não sabendo o que pensam de mim agora na frente de todos eu digo que eu amo a Tenten.  
Todos aplaudiram e disseram que haviam ouvido, aliás a escola toda ouviu.  
Naruto – quer saber eu não me importo também eu amo a Hinata e ela também me ama não é.  
Hinata – com certeza.  
Gaara – sei que sou sempre frio mais eu amo a Ino.  
Ino – e eu te amo Gaara.  
Sasuke - eu namoro com a Sakura escondido eu a amo.  
Sakura – também não quero mais esconder também te amo.  
Neji – bom Karin o que nos temos que fazer agora é agradecer por você ter nos encorajado a falar.  
Karin – mais eu ainda não acabei isso é uma vingança mais na etapa 1 vocês venceram.  
Neji – nós nos amamos você vai perder em todas.  
Karin – isso nós vamos ver.  
Sasuke – a é Shika vem ca.  
Shikamaru – que?  
Sasuke - tá aqui uma cópia da chave de casa e o endereço.  
Shikamaru – a vlw vou ta lá a noite.  
Gaara – Bem galera daqui a 10 minutos a aula acaba.  
Kakashi – e quem te perguntou? Bem classe onde estão os trabalhos?  
Sakura – mais sensei o prazo não vence amanhã?  
Kakashi – quero saber se algum já está pronto. ¬¬  
Todos – não  
Kakashi – amanhã quem não trouxer vai ficar sem nota e só pra garantir não quero ver ninguém aqui perder vou ficar aqui amanhã até ás 18:00.

O sinal havia tocado e a aula acabado era 13:00 e os garotos e as garotas estavam na paz conversando até que Sakura inicia um assunto:

Sakura – que tal unirmos os clubes?  
Todos menos Sakura – como?  
Sakura – simples criaremos um clube novo que é dos garotos e das garotas será o clube dos casais.  
Ino – boa idéia mais onde iremos construí-lo?  
Sakura – que tal na frente de nossas casas ninguém mora na frente do meio de ambas.  
Gaara – não entendi nada.  
Sakura – na frente de nossas casas a um terreno sobrando podemos fazer o clube nele vai ser como uma segunda casa entenderam?  
Todos menos Sakura – sim  
Sasuke – onde compraremos os móveis?  
Sakura – deixa comigo eu já comprei tudo falta apenas fazer a casa.  
Sasuke – deixa comigo essa parte e o resto de vocês vão arrumar utensílios.  
Naruto – dá pra facilitar?  
Sasuke – pra sua cabeça oca quero dizer que é pra comprar os itens que faltarem.  
Todos menos Sasuke e Sakura – ok!

No dia seguinte a casa começava a ser construída e os pedreiros anunciaram que a casa estaria pronta em 1 semana, enquanto isso eles fizeram seus trabalhos, na casa das garotas por que era mais espaçosa, e depois da aula lógico.

Sakura – então além de mim e do Sasuke todos terminaram?  
Todos menos SasuSaku – terminamos  
Sakura – então o que iremos fazer?  
Sasuke - que tal cantarmos no karaokê.  
Gaara – isso mesmo ninguém sabe a voz de ninguém aqui.  
Sakura – se todos tiverem uma voz boa talvez formaremos uma banda.  
Temari – e se formarmos qual seria o nome dela?  
Sakura – não sei alguém ai sugere algo?  
Ino – que tal deixarmos a banda sem nome apenas os casais?  
Sakura – como assim ino-chan?  
Ino – a banda não terá nome mais quando formos anunciados seguiremos pelos nomes SasuSaku, Gaaino, Nejiten, Temashika e Naruhina.  
Temari – mais essas não são as nossas iniciais?  
Hinata – entendi os casais são de acordo de quem amamos com nossas iniciais.  
Tenten – e eu achando que a ino só servia pra falar besteira.  
Ino – eu também posso ser inteligente eu li o livro que o naruto me emprestou.  
Sasuke - jura e qual foi?  
Ino – foi o Kiba que fez o nome é * como posso ser mais inteligente na frente dos amigos? *  
Temari- isso eu não sabia desde quando o Naruto le?  
Sakura – eu não sabia disso o Naruto não gosta de ser inteligente.  
Naruto – mesmo assim isso é que é livro bom aprendi muito com ele.  
Todos menos ino e Naruto – NARUTO CALA A BOCA, E INO VE SE NÃO DEIXA O NARUTO TE PASSAR O VIRÚS DA BURRICE.  
Ino – xiiiiii acho q já peguei faz tempo.  
Sakura – cala a boca ino-chan.  
Ino – opa pera aí eu não sou mais burra que o Naruto.  
Gaara – comparada ao Naruto a ino é 800 vezes mais inteligente.  
Ino – além de sermos chamados pelas nossas iniciais na banda que tal pormos um nome?  
Temari – e qual seria?  
Ino – eu já pensei nisso ela se chamaria * THE ROCK STARS *  
Sakura – gostei * THE ROCK STARS * é * ESTRELAS DO ROCK *  
Temari – alguém tem mais um pra sugerir?  
Sasuke- acho que não.  
Sakura – então tá nossa banda será * THE ROCK STARS *  
Ino – peraí por que a Tenten, a Hinata, o Naruto, o Neji, o Shikamaru e a Temari estão tão calados?  
Todos olham para os casais  
Ino – eu sabia eles estão se beijando e nem ouvindo estão.  
Eles se separam  
Hinata – então qual será o nome da banda?  
Ino - * NARUTO E HINATA AQUELES QUE SE BEIJAM DEMAIS *  
Hinata e Naruto coram.  
Naruto – fala logo ino qual é?  
Ino - * TENTEN E NEJI AQUELES QUE NÃO TEM VERGONHA NA CARA DE OUVIR *  
Tenten – o que?  
Neji – é melhor esse não ser o nome.  
Ino - TÁ O NOME É * TEMARI E SHIKAMARU, DORMINHOCOS PORÉM AMANTES *  
Temari – o que você disse?  
Ino – calma tava só brincando.  
Enquanto isso todos re-falavam os nomes da banda que ino havia dito e riam pra valer.  
Shikamaru – quando alguém tá brincando não acorda os outros.  
Ino - ????  
Sakura – paro por aqui.  
Sasuke - por que?  
Sakura – por que tá na hora de entregar o trabalho ao professor.  
Todos menos satura – como?  
Sakura – eita só tem tapado aqui é? O professor disse que ficaria na escola até ás 18:00 hoje e também já terminamos eu já vou alguém vai.  
Todos menos Sasuke entregam os trabalhos a ela.  
Sakura – já vi que ninguém e você Sasuke vai?  
Sasuke – claro que vou na volta a gente toma um sorvete.  
Sakura – então você paga.  
Sasuke – combinado.

Na rua um de nossos casais favoritos ou nem tanto assim, estava em uma pequena caminhada a escola e já eram 17:30.

Sasuke – então quando vai parar?  
Sakura – de que?  
Sasuke – de me ignorar.  
Sakura – e eu te ignoro?  
Sasuke – não se faça, você sempre dá atenção aos outros e raramente que você fala comigo.  
Sakura – sobre ??  
Sasuke – sobre o nosso relacionamento.  
Sakura – o que você tem em?  
Sasuke – não entendi  
Sakura – vc não percebeu é tudo novo pra mim eu me guardei a vida toda esperando você, quando você foi pra o Orochimaru, eu te esperei, e me agoniei eu te amava e quando te disse isso antes de você ir embora vc não deu a mínima, e quando eu vi você antes de voltar pra Konoha você ia me matar, depois você volta e diz que me ama e fica em Konoha? Eu não entendo nada é tudo muito novo pra mim.  
Sasuke – você não entende? Eu só te desmaiei e fui embora por que eu sabia que se eu levasse você comigo Orochimaru iria te matar e eu não queria até naquela época eu te amava, e não queria que nada acontecesse com você então te deixei.  
Sakura – então por que sempre me ignorava e dizia que eu era irritante?  
Sasuke – por que como Uchiha eu não podia ter sentimentos eu tinha que odiar tudo.  
Sakura – então você me odiava?  
Sasuke – pelo contrário eu sempre te protegia e quase matei aquele cara do som na prova chunnin por você, quando eu te vi machucada eu não agüentei e você me protegeu quando eu estava desmaiado, aquela maldita marca que eu ainda tenho te protegeu eu precisei daquele poder mais eu exagerei e você me abraçou para que eu parasse e eu te amo e odiaria que alguma coisa acontecesse com você.  
Sakura – então foi por isso que você nunca ligava pra mim, foi por isso que eu fui a única a te parar daquele jeito malíguino que todos se assustaram.  
Sasuke - isso mesmo por isso que eu te amo e nunca iria querer que nenhum arranhão ficasse em você minha flor de cerejeira.  
Sakura – eu também te amo a ponto de te proteger você me protegeu várias vezes na época eu achava que eu era muito fraca que era um problema e só atrapalhava, mais das inúmeras vezes que você me salvou percebi que não e das vezes que te salvei também percebi mais não acreditei

Eles estavam na porta da escola e deram um beijo ardente.

Kakashi – nossa o casal voltou e a tempo de entregar o trabalho.  
Sakura – o meu e do Sasuke e os dos outros estão aqui.  
Kakashi – que tal vocês se tornarem professores?  
Sasuke – por acaso não tá falando isso pra tirar uma folga pra ler aquele livro idiota né?  
Kakashi – não, de jeito nenhum.  
Sakura –a é?  
Kakashi – estão duvidando do seu sensei?  
Sakura e Sasuke- SIM, POR QUE QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAVA ATRASADO ERA SEMPRE UMA MENTIRA COMO DESCULPA.  
Kakashi – nossa até em falar vocês são um casal mais aceitam a proposta?  
Sakura – por quanto tempo?  
Kakashi – só por 3 semanas.  
Sasuke – desculpe mais, a que série iremos ensinar?  
Kakashi – a do konohamaru, a academia por que o Iruka adoeceu e tá de cama por 3 semanas, junto com a professora Kurenai.  
Sakura e Sasuke – ACEITAMOS SENSEI.

Depois que voltaram contam tudo aos amigos que nem acreditam, mais depois se convencem, e eles falaram que seria um ótimo passatempo enquanto o clube não estivesse pronto.

continua...


	4. Voltamos a escola, traições confundidas

Voltamos a escola, traições – Capítulo 4

Como foi dito no cap. anterior Sasuke e Sakura já eram professores e tinham licença pra não ir a escola deles, uma semana havia se passado, Sasuke e Sakura ainda ensinavam, até que derrepente os professores originais apareceram e disseram que eles já poderiam ir a escola.

Na escola estava na 1ª aula ainda.

Kakashi – Sasuke e Sakura vocês não deviam estar ensinando na academia?  
Sasuke – não por que os professores apareceram, Sakura os analisou e eles estão bem.  
Sakura – e além disso queríamos vir pra escola estávamos com saudade daqui.  
Kakashi – votação quem acha que a Sakura deve ser a representante da sala.  
Todos levantam as mãos até Sasuke.  
Sakura – mais por que eu?  
Kakashi – caso aconteça algo de emergência nunca é demais prevenir.  
Sasuke – vou pro meu lugar e...  
Nem deu tempo de falar era intervalo. (como o tempo voa)  
Kakashi – mais nós não estávamos na primeira aula?  
Autora – ah Kakashi o tempo voa quando a gente conversa.

As garotas se reúnem em um canto da sala.

Ino – Sakura tá tudo errado.  
Sakura – como assim?  
Hinata – lembra do plano? Eles que tão tirando o proveito não nós.  
Sakura – você tem razão mais ainda vamos pra etapa 2 sedução.  
Tenten – essa é a Sakura que eu conheço.  
Temari – mais como vamos fazer isso?  
Sakura – simples nós vamos seduzi-los em um encontro.  
Ino – e onde seria?  
Sakura – pra mim no quarto do Sasuke fingindo que vou conversar com ele.  
Ino – e pra mim?  
Sakura – pra você no seu quarto né?  
Tenten - e pra mim o Neji é muito safado.  
Sakura – no clube por que vocês vão ficar sozinhos lá e lá acabou de inaugurar.  
Temari – eu?  
Sakura – você vai ficar no quarto do Shika.  
Hinata – faltou eu.  
Sakura – assim Hina vai ser no seu quarto.

E foi assim elas conversaram com os garotos dizendo que queriam falar com elas sobre o relacionamento ( até parece ) , daí acaba as aulas era 13:00 e os garotos iam falar com as garotas.

No quarto do Sasuke junto com a Sakura ( óbvio )

Sasuke – então nós não já discutimos o suficiente sobre a relação?  
Sakura – sim mais não estou aqui pra isso quero tirar uma prova.  
Sasuke – e qual seria?  
Sakura – se você realmente resiste a mim.  
Sasuke- por que quer saber isso você sabe que sim eu te resisto.  
Sakura – ah jura?  
Sasuke – sim.  
Sakura – vou tirar a prova, já que você me resiste.  
Sakura amarra Sasuke numa cadeira.  
Sasuke – por que você fez isso?  
Sakura – é o jogo se liga.  
Sakura fica só de calcinha e sutiã na frente do rapaz que cora na hora.  
Sasuke – acho que não vou gostar nada disso.  
Sakura o seduz de todos os jeitos, rebola em cima do " amigo " de Sasuke que já estava bem animado e ele gemia o nome da garota que a fazia rir.  
Sasuke – Sakura é melhor você parar se não eu não vou conseguir me segurar depois.  
Sakura – como se você fosse conseguir se soltar * ainda o seduzindo *  
Derrepente o inesperado acontece Sasuke ativa a marca só pra sair e depois a desativa.  
Sasuke – eu disse que não iria me segurar.  
Sasuke vai pra Sakura mais, ele a seduz, ele tira seu sutiã e Sakura percebe que tudo saiu do controle.  
Sakura – eu sabia você não me resiste.  
Sasuke – tem razão e não to me segurando mais.  
Sakura estava preocupada com aquela cena, o garoto não se segurava e partia pra ela mais ela sempre escapava, e tentava falar pra ele parar mais era inútil e ela pensava.  
Pensamento da Sakura – como sou baka é isso que ganho por seduzir logo um Uchiha.  
Sasuke quase a pega dessa vez ela percebe um vaso atrás dela e grita.  
Sakura – DESCULPA SASUKE MAIS SE É PRA VOCÊ VOLTAR AO NORMAL TOMA.  
Sakura atinge o vaso na cabeça do garoto ela se veste e vai curá-lo e derrepente ele acorda.  
Sasuke - o que ouve?  
Sakura – eu ganhei você não me resiste.  
Sasuke – por que minha cabeça tá doendo?  
Sakura explica tudo que ela o seduziu e o atingiu com um jarro.  
Sakura – desculpa é que você saiu do controle e eu não consegui estava desesperada.  
Sasuke – paro volta a fita, você disse que estava desesperada?  
Sakura – você parecia um maníaco suicida na minha frente.  
Sasuke – você está desculpada.  
Sakura – sabia que eu te amo?  
Sasuke – de todos meu maior crime na vida é nunca ter dito todos os dias que te amo.  
Sakura – você é tão gentil, mais que pena que esse ano é o último.  
Sasuke – como assim?  
Sakura – esse é o ano da formatura depois dele eu acho que nunca poderei te ver.  
Sasuke – não diga isso pra onde você for eu vou.  
Sakura – bom saber mais, só poderei ficar com você se isso der em noivado.  
Sasuke – que seja mesmo que eu morra eu quero ter você comigo sempre.  
Sakura – está dizendo que quer casar comigo?  
Sasuke – sim você aceita?  
Sakura – aceito sim.  
Os dois se beijam e Sakura vai para casa feliz da vida.

Derrepente Sakura percebe o que aconteceu com ela e vai tentar impedir o que as amigas vão fazer.

No quarto da Ino

Ino – Gaara você já teve ciúmes de mim?  
Gaara – só uma vez.  
Ino – ciúmes de mim com quem?  
Gaara – com o Kiba  
Derrepente ino começa a rir.  
Gaara – por que está rindo?  
Ino – Kiba é meu amigo de infância e ele disse que tá apaixonado pela Karin.  
Gaara – logo ela?  
Ino – é mais não é por isso que eu te chamei aqui é...  
Ino nem terminou de falar Sakura entra no quarto toda ofegante e chama a amiga.  
Ino – o que é eu nem comecei ainda.  
Sakura – a reação do Sasuke foi horrível talvez aconteça a mesma coisa com você e isso eu não quero.  
Ino – tá bom eu falo com ele.  
A amiga vai embora e fica Ino e Gaara.  
Gaara – então qual era o verdadeiro motivo.  
Ino pensou rápido – é bem quero falar com você sobre...  
Ela nem acabou foi beijada por Gaara.  
Gaara – sei que você não está pronta se estiver me avisa.  
Ino não entendeu nada e Gaara foi pra casa.

No clube Neji e Tenten já estavam nos amassos.

Neji – Tenten sabia que eu te amo?  
Tenten – e eu acho que mais ainda.  
Derrepente Sakura chega puxa a amiga e explica tudo e depois vai embora.  
Pensamento da Tenten – E agora o que eu faço?  
Neji – e o que ela queria.  
Tenten – só me explicar uma coisa.  
Neji – entendi você não tá pronta né mais se quiser podemos ficar aqui um tempo.  
Tenten não entendeu nada mais pra não ser constrangedor diz que sim.  
Tenten – eu te amo.  
Neji – também te amo quando tiver pronta me avisa posso esperar uma eternidade.

No quarto do Shikamaru que estava dormindo Sakura nem se preocupou e passou direto.

Temari – Shika posso dormir com você?  
Shikamaru – claro que pode não vou te impedir problemática.  
Temari sorri dá um beijo nele e vai dormir.

No quarto da Hinata

Hinata – Naruto eu sei que você não pode me esperar pra sempre e eu não to pronta.  
Naruto – não me importa você pode demorar até quando precisar eu não vou me zangar se passar 10, 20 ou até 30 anos eu te amo e nunca faria algo que não quisesse.  
Hinata – eu te amo.  
Sakura que estava atrás da porta ouvia tudo e não se preocupou.

A noite todos os garotos e as garotas se reuniam no clube, os garotos buscando uma explicação, e as garotas encrencadas.

Sakura – eu vou falar por todas aqui, eu planejei isso queríamos ver até onde ia a confiança de vocês e a espera.  
Sasuke – e por que?  
Sakura – foi tudo um plano de antes de namorarmos.  
Sasuke - e ele ainda tem mais quantas etapas?  
Sakura – mais nenhuma vocês foram testados e passaram e o teste acabou.  
Sasuke – e se vocês nos vissem com outra garota?  
Sakura – vocês teriam 2 opções.  
Sasuke – e quais seriam?  
Sakura – a primeira vingança e a segunda a morte.  
Sasuke – se formos pegos preferimos a vingança.  
Sakura – combinado eu e as garotas sairemos com outros garotos.  
Sasuke – pra que?  
Sakura – é o último teste confiança.  
Sasuke – como ele será.  
Sakura – faremos tudo o que fazemos com vocês menos beijá-los e se vocês sentirem uma pontinha de ciúme e ficarem com outras garotas é vingança.  
Sasuke – não diga vingança e sim guerra.

No dia seguinte na escola as garotas acharam os seguintes garotos para o ciúme: Sai, Itachi, Kiba, Deidara e Haku, elas explicaram todo o plano a eles que concordaram, os casais ficaram: Ino e Sai, Temari e Haku, Tenten e Deidara, Hinata e Kiba e por último Sakura e Itachi, Sasuke discutia com Itachi:

Sasuke - por que você tá na fic Itachi?  
Itachi – por que eu odeio você e to na fic por que a autora quis.  
Sasuke – como assim?  
Itachi – lembra que no anime eu matei nosso clan?  
Sasuke – lembro sim o que tem a ver?  
Itachi – tem a ver que eu vou fazer ciúme em você, lembra eu não sou confiável.  
Sasuke – já até sei você vai me separar da Sakura, me fazendo ciúme pra eu ficar com outra garota e você ficar com a Sakura pra reconstruir o nosso clan.  
Itachi – exatamente e você não pode fazer nada.  
Sasuke – deixa de ser maluco, eu vou casar com a Sakura depois desse ano escolar.  
Itachi – você só diz casar com ela por que isso não aparece na fic  
Sasuke – isso não vai acontecer não vai me separar dela.  
Itachi – duvido você é frágil quando se trata de ciúmes, você até tem medo de baratas.  
Sasuke - é verdade mais eu não tenho medo de baratas.  
Itachi tira uma barata de plástico do bolso e coloca na cara do Sasuke que desmaia.  
Itachi – que vergonha em?  
Sasuke acorda com o sinal da 1ª aula.

Na sala ....

Kakashi – temos alunos novos mais eles só vão ficar aqui por 1 semana pois vão pro turno da tarde viu?  
Sakura – eu já conheci todos eles.  
Kakashi – mesmo assim vou apresentá-los a vocês, temos aqui, Sai, Itachi, Haku e Deidara.

O sinal havia tocado o intervalo.

Os garotos estavam morrendo de ciúme mais não queriam demonstrar até que foi a gota d' água no intervalo, para Neji, Deidara havia beijado Tenten a força.  
Neji – não acredito que você fez isso comigo era só ciúme mais beijá-lo quem é você e o que fez com a Tenten fiel que conheci? tá tudo acabado.  
Tenten – Neji espera.  
Deidara – você não precisa dele fica comigo.  
Tenten – Nunca eu amo o Neji, viu o que você fez o acordo está desfeito.  
Deidara – aproveite o tempo comigo só tenho 5 dias aqui.  
Tenten – que seja não me importo.  
Deidara ficou consumido pelo ódio, enquanto Tenten correu atrás de Neji e não consegui alcançá-lo

Não muito longe dali estavam Sai e Ino e Gaara a observando de frente, não demorou muito até sai fazer a mesma coisa que deidara fez com Tenten a beijar a força, Gaara havia visto aquilo e saiu quando o beijo começou, e logo após ele ter saído Ino não havia notado que Gaara havia saído daí ela deu um tapa com toda a força em Sai retirando o acordo.  
Em outro local Temari acariciava os cabelos de Haku o que deixava Shikamaru moído de raiva mais quando ele a beijou Temari não se importou Shikamaru havia achado que ela gostou e saiu correndo de lá.  
Kiba abraçava Hinata com bastante força e deu um beijo em sua bochecha Naruto não se segurou foi até lá eu um soco em Kiba pediu desculpas a Hinata e saiu chorando achando que seria o fim do relacionamento.  
No último local antes de tocar pra aula estavam Itachi e Sakura conversando.  
Sakura – acho que está dando certo ele tá vermelho de ciúme.  
Itachi – sabe o que o deixaria mais zangado?  
Sakura – não o que?  
Itachi a beija e Sasuke não havia se segurado deu um soco em Itachi e falou com Sakura.  
Sasuke – como você pode eu confiei em você, e você me traiu e eu até sai e trouxe o anel. *Mostrando a Sakura.*  
Sakura – eu não...  
Sasuke- não se faça você inventou tudo isso se com ele você está melhor por que não me disse ao invés de me fazer sofrer? Por que você me traiu? Estou começando a achar que essa é a sua verdadeira identidade uma garota controladora que quer todos os garotos e descarta outros fora achei que você falava a verdade quando disse que me amava.  
Sakura chorando – Sasuke não é isso eu te amo e ...  
Sasuke - poupe-me dessas suas desculpas falsas você não é quem diz ser.

O Intervalo havia acabado Sakura que estava em lágrimas como todas as outras não foram pra sala, apenas ficaram paradas pensando no que haviam feito e nos belos momentos que haviam tido com eles.

Sakura – garotas agora é uma missão temos que consertar as nossas burradas.  
Ino – isso mesmo eu quero o meu Gaara de volta.  
Tenten – e eu quero o meu Neji.  
Temari – eu quero meu dorminhoco.  
Hinata – eu quero o meu Naruto de volta.  
Sakura – eu tenho um plano infalível.  
Ino – e qual é eu topo tudo para ter o Gaara de volta.  
Sakura – vamos fazer os que nos traíram no acordo amar outra pessoa.  
Tenten – quem?  
Sakura – a Karin.  
Temari – por que ela?  
Sakura – por que nós a odiamos será uma boa vingança.

Elas usaram o Hengue e se separaram e foram cada um pra aquele que a traiu.

Karin ( Sakura ) - oi você é o Itachi?  
Itachi – sou sim o que você quer?  
Karin ( Sakura ) – quero dizer que eu te amo.  
Karin ( Sakura ) dá um beijo em Itachi que a faz desejar e Itachi pensa.  
Pensamento do Itachi – que se dane a Sakura essa garota é mais bonita vou ficar é com ela.

Tenten disfarçada de Karin foi falar com o deidara.

Karin ( Tenten ) – oi você é o Deidara?  
Deidara – opa claro que sou eu belezinha o que quer falar comigo?  
Karin ( Tenten ) - quero dizer que eu te amo desde que te vi, desde que pos os pés aqui. Karin ( Tenten ) beija Deidara e sai correndo.  
Pensamento do Deidara – até que ela é melhor que a Tenten hihi quero ela agora.

Ino disfarçada de Karin foi falar com Sai.

Karin ( INO ) – oi sai sabia que eu te amo?  
Sai – Sabia que você é linda?  
Karin ( INO ) - obrigada  
Sai – quer namorar comigo?  
Karin ( INO ) – Eu adoraria * beija sai e vai embora *  
Pensamento de sai – nossa isso é que é Garota não quero mais a Ino ela é muito bonita.

Temari disfarçado de Karin foi falar com Haku.

Karin ( Temari ) – você é lindo sabia?  
Haku – an er.. obrigado?  
Karin ( Temari ) – namora comigo?  
Temari disfarçado beija Haku  
Haku – adoraria.  
E ela vai embora.

Hinata disfarçada de Karin foi falar com Kiba  
Karin ( Hinata ) – por que você traiu a coitadinha da Hina?  
Kiba – Karin eu sabia que você voltaria pra mim.  
Karin ( Hinata ) – o que?  
Kiba – eu te amo Karin.  
Karin ( Hinata ) – eu também te amo.  
Kiba – me beija.  
Karin ( Hinata ) – não mesmo amanhã na frente de todo mundo par provar nosso namoro.  
Kiba – você quer namorar comigo?  
Kiba desmaia e Hinata vai embora.

A noite na casa das Garotas todas riam.

Sakura – ela tá ferrada na nossa mão.  
Tenten – é os garotos pararam de nos amar e estão gamados na Karin.  
Temari – amanhã ela vai lhe dar com 5 garotos hahaha.  
Hinata – mais e os nossos namorados acham que foram traídos.  
Ino – nós iremos lá?  
Todas – to sem coragem.  
Todas – você também?  
Sakura – estamos sozinhas de novo, por que a gente não volta pro nosso antigo clube a partir de amanhã?  
Ino – mais antes como vamos explicar aos garotos?  
Hinata – que tal fazermos uma fita?  
Sakura – é boa idéia Hina podemos gravar as nossas desculpas e por no correio deles.

Elas passaram metade da noite fazendo o vídeo durar 3 horas, e colocaram no correio dos garotos.

No dia seguinte se ouviu um grito do Sasuke.

Na casa dos garotos

Sasuke – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NÃO ACREDITO.  
Gaara – o que foi alguém morreu?  
Neji – já acharam o cadáver?  
Shikamaru – o que aconteceu pra você dar esse grito de mulherzinha?  
Sasuke – mulher não eu sou macho.  
Naruto – desde quando você tá acordado?  
Sasuke – to acordado desde ás 3 da manhã.  
Naruto – e são 6:10.  
Sasuke – eu fui no correio quando acordei e achei essa fita das garotas explicando tudo e pedindo desculpas, dizendo também que se a gente não quiser ver elas tudo bem e o clube dos garotos e das garotas só poderão entrar quem estiver em um casal e elas vão voltar pro antigo clube delas.  
Gaara – e por que nós não as bisbilhotamos hoje a noite como no cap. 1?  
Neji – boa idéia ai saberemos tudo.  
Shikamaru – e se as notícias não forem boas?  
Naruto – não me interessa mais se elas vão falar tudo eu to dentro.  
Sasuke- então vamos bisbilhotá-las essa noite.

O tempo foi passando os garotos viram que as garotas haviam encrencado a Karin fazendo ela ficar com 5 garotos de uma vez e riram da cara dela na escola, a noite a partir das 18:00 as garotas já estariam lá e iam passar a noite lá, e eles estavam na mesma janela fazendo o mesmo barulho.

Dentro do clube.

Sakura – Ino trouxe o vídeo?  
Ino – eu trouxe já que a cópia ficou comigo.  
Sakura coloca o vídeo pra rodar e quase os garotos desmaiaram era um vídeo feito dos encontros de cada uma com eles, enquanto o vídeo passava elas choravam e os garotos percebiam.

Sakura – que saudade dos encontros que tivemos, ah Sasuke * desabando em lágrimas *  
Hinata – com o Naruto pode ser assim o Kiba só me deu um beijo na bochecha e ele ama a Karin é totalmente diferente.  
Tenten – pelo menos o seu foi um beijo de amigo o Deidara me beijou a força e o Neji achou que eu havia gostado eu nunca o traí.  
Temari – eu queria matar o Haku.  
Ino – que droga o Gaara não viu tudo quando o sai me beijou eu bati nele e fui procurar o Gaara.  
Sakura – chega de chororô o que tá feito, tá feito o acordo deles e da gente foi desfeito.  
Ino – é a vingança foi feita sobre eles e a Karin que uma vez tentou nos separar.  
Temari – mais do que adianta ela nos separar agora? Não temos mais os garotos.  
Tenten – podem estar certas mais eu acho que a Karin vai tentar acabar com a nossa amizade.  
Hinata – isso nunca eu já perdi o amor da minha vida se eu perder vocês já era.  
Sakura – pelo menos eu acho que os garotos estão felizes com outras garotas, e se eles estão felizes eu to feliz, com ou sem eles.  
Ino – pode crer mais se nós ainda os tivéssemos o que cada uma faria?  
Hinata – eu falaria pro Naruto todos os dias que eu o amo.  
Tenten – eu diria pro Neji que ele é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.  
Ino – eu diria pro Gaara que mesmo que ele me deixe longe, mesmo que ele me odeie eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo.  
Temari – eu falaria pro Shika que mesmo ele dormindo tanto ele é minha alma gêmea e sem ele eu não vivo.  
Sakura – e eu diria ao Sasuke que mesmo que a vida e o destino não nos queiram juntos eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo e esperá-lo na minha vida.

Na janela pode se ouvir o que eles falavam.

Sasuke – elas nos amam tanto que mesmo sem nós por perto elas confessam.  
Gaara – a ino é a única coisa que me mantém vivo.  
Neji – sem a minha pucca eu não vivo.  
Naruto – eu acho que elas merecem coisa melhor que a gente.  
Shikamaru – nós nem deixamos elas explicarem, somos as piores pessoas da terra.

Dentro do clube.

Sakura – acho melhor destruirmos este local ele só me trás péssimas lembranças.  
Ino – talvez mais nesse jogo não podemos ser vencidas.  
Tenten – o destino nos entregou uma peça da vida e nós vamos destruí-la?  
Hinata – não iremos destruir aqui por que este local me trás péssimas lembranças, e outras muito boas e melhores que me fazem sentir bem.  
Temari – vamos pra casa amanhã nós nos mudaremos por que eu não agüento ficar ao lado das pessoas que nos amam mais nunca dão uma chance de explicar, nesse jogo acho que nos perdemos.  
Sakura – vamos todas pra casa eu não agüento ficar mais aqui.

No dia seguinte as garotas foram pra escola totalmente mudadas, elas não tinham nenhuma expressão no rosto, era como se a alegria delas fosse roubada.

Tocou o sinal do intervalo e os garotos se reuniam

Sasuke - o que nos fizemos?  
Gaara – não demos chance a elas agora está tudo perdido e elas ainda amam a gente.  
Neji – eu quero a minha pucca mais se ela não me quer o que vou fazer?  
Naruto – eu nunca me perdoarei por ter acusado a Hina.  
Shikamaru – e eu a Temari.

As garotas estavam reunidas.

Sakura – e agora o que faremos?  
Ino – não sei mais eu o quero de volta.  
Tenten – Sakura eu vou falar com o Neji.  
Sakura – eu vou falar com o Sasuke.  
Ino – quer saber cada uma fale com o seu ex-namorado.

Sasuke e Sakura

Sasuke – o que ouve com você?  
Sakura – nada apenas a desilusão.  
Sasuke – você ainda me ama?  
Sakura – amo sim mais você não me ama isso eu sei.  
Sasuke – como você..?  
Sakura – simples eu nunca a deixar de te amar se você tá feliz eu to feliz e...  
Sakura nem havia terminado foi beijada.  
Sakura – por que?  
Sasuke – eu te amo Sakura não quero te ver assim.(os dois se beijam e voltam a namorar)

Continua...


	5. Namorando, músicas a parte

Namorando, músicas a parte – Capítulo 5

No último cap. Como puderam ver Sasuke e Sakura já haviam se entendido agora era com Ino e Gaara e lógico ainda estava no intervalo.

Ino e Gaara

Ino – oi  
Gaara – é só isso que você tem a me dizer?  
Ino – e o que mais eu teria?  
Gaara – sei lá tipo um eu ainda te amo.  
Ino – você sabe que sim.  
Gaara – você ainda me ama?  
Ino – com todas as minhas forças mais você não quer mais saber de mim.  
Gaara – quem disse que não?  
Ino – eu acho que sim.  
Gaara – eu te amo ainda.  
Ino – eu tb e ... você disse que me ama?  
Gaara – disse sim.  
Gaara beija ino e voltam a namorar.

Naruto e Hinata

Naruto – Hina eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter tanto ciúme de você.  
Hinata – por que eu te perdoaria ele só me deu um beijo na bochecha o kiba ama a karin.  
Naruto – eu sei disso e me sinto super culpado por não ter confiado em você.  
Hinata – você não apenas não confiou em mim como duvidou do meu melhor amigo.  
Naruto – por isso eu vim falar com você é que eu te amo por favor volta pra mim.  
Hinata – Naruto eu também te amo mais é que você não confia em mim.  
Naruto – eu confio mais eu estava dominado pelo ciúme.  
Hinata – eu te amo por que eu te trairia?  
Naruto – não sei talvez só pra me irritar.  
Hinata – está insinuando que eu te trairia? Naruto você acha que tá melhorando as coisas?  
Naruto – não, não to melhorando nada só to piorando.  
Hinata – então fala logo.  
Naruto – eu sei que você não seria capaz.  
Hinata – a tá agora tá dizendo que eu não sou capaz de nada? * chorando *  
Hinata ia sair correndo mais Naruto a segura pelo braço e depois a beija.  
Hinata – por que?  
Naruto – por que o que?  
Hinata – por que você sempre arranja um jeito pra me fazer sofrer e depois conserta tudo? É confuso.  
Naruto – é por que eu te amo e não quero que você se separe de mim.  
Hinata – como vou saber se é verdade?  
Naruto tira uma caixinha do bolso.  
Naruto – eu já tinha isso comigo a muito tempo mais nunca tive coragem de dizer  
Ele abre a caixinha.  
Naruto – Hinata você quer namorar comigo?  
Hinata – você tem confiança no que diz?  
Naruto – com você eu passo a vida inteira se você quiser e então?  
Hinata – claro que aceito.

Neji e Tenten

Neji – oi e aí? Eu vi o vídeo.  
Tenten – oi você sabe que eu te mandei junto com as garotas.  
Neji – é verdade?  
Tenten – o que?  
Neji – o que você falou no vídeo.  
Tenten – o quanto eu te amo ah é sim.  
Neji – perdeu esse amor de mim?  
Tenten – não ele ainda flui.  
Neji – então você quer voltar a namorar comigo?  
Tenten – por que tá me dizendo isso?  
Neji – eu vi que estava errado, não te dei uma chance de falar.  
Tenten – ótimo o senhor " perfeição " finalmente notou coisas imperfeitas nele.  
Neji – como assim?  
Tenten – é sempre assim Neji, quando eu faço algo ou alguém faz que te dá ciúmes você nunca acredita nas minhas palavras e o seu ciúme fala mais alto do que seu amor, e a gente acaba se separando.  
Neji – mais eu quero você por perto e nunca longe.  
Tenten – olha eu vou embora por que com você eu não tenho nada pra conversar.  
Tenten ia saindo quando foi puxada pelo braço.  
Neji – será que dá pra me ouvir?  
Tenten – claro fala.  
Neji – os meus crimes foram : não acreditar em você, ser ciumento, nunca dizer todos os dias da minha vida que te amo, nunca agradecer por você usar aquele perfume maravilhoso que eu adoro, Tenten eu te amo não quero que você simplesmente vá embora da minha vida.  
Tenten – perdoar eu te perdôo mais será que você me perdoa?  
Neji – por todos os dias da minha vida sim eu te amo, você aceita?  
Tenten – namorar com você não.  
Neji – o que?  
Tenten – bobinho tava brincando claro que eu aceito eu te amo.  
OS dois se beijam e como os outros apaixonados estão.

Temari e Shikamaru

Shikamaru – e aí? Não tem nada pra falar?  
Temari – com você nada.  
Shikamaru – mais eu tenho com você.  
Temari – o milagre você é tão preguiçoso.  
Shikamaru – por que você beijou o Haku e na minha frente?  
Temari – eu não o beijei, ele me beijou.  
Shikamaru – então por que você não reagiu?  
Temari – por que eu não quis.  
Shikamaru – e por que você não quis?  
Temari – a já chega viu aqui tá parecendo um show de perguntas.  
Shikamaru – e é o a câmera ali * apontando e brincando *  
Temari – ha-ha muito engraçado.  
Shikamaru – então me diz por que você não reagiu quando ele te beijou?  
Temari – sei lá por que as meninas disseram pra dar ciúmes.  
Shikamaru – e nós dissemos para não beijá-los.  
Temari – pode até ser mais como eu vou saber que você não estava com outra?  
Shikamaru – alôôô eu sou preguiçoso qual garota fora você ficaria comigo na face da terra?  
Temari – sabia que você se esculhambou agora?  
Shikamaru – sabia sim.  
Os dois riem.  
Temari – se não se importa faltam 3 minutos pro intervalo acabar então eu já vou indo e...  
Shikamaru a segura pela cintura e a beija.  
Shikamaru – não vá, eu preciso de você, eu quero você aqui comigo, eu te amo.  
Temari – então por que?  
Shikamaru – eu te amo nunca eu quis que você me odiasse, nunca eu quis que você se separasse de mim.  
Temari – então por que você não confia em mim? Eu não deixaria de te amar nem se eu morresse.  
Shikamaru – nisso eu acredito. Mais você confia em mim?  
Temari – claro que confio, o seu problema é não confiar em mim.  
Shikamaru – por favor não quero mais brigar com você, eu qro estar ao seu lado pra sempre.  
Temari – eu também, mais quando a gente ama, não é só o amor que conta a confiança também conta.  
Shikamaru – eu te amo, me dá outra chance, você foi a única garota que eu me apaixonei, a única q amei.  
Temari – mais alguma coisa?  
Shikamaru – você foi a única que me fez ficar acordado pensando em você por horas e horas pensando em quando eu ia te ver de novo, te abraçar, te beijar, Temari você é a única pra mim não me deixa.  
Temari – tudo que você falou é verdade?  
Shikamaru – em todas as palavras e ai? você me dá outra chance?  
Temari – dou sim por que a minha única razão de viver é você.  
Os dois se abraçam, toca o sinal do intervalo acabando e eles voltam pra sala de mãos dadas.

Na sala ....

Kakashi – bom como já sabem estamos em época das provas bimestrais, e também de um show que está por vir agora, e precisaremos de uma banda, e as pessoas com as melhores letra das provas mensais foram : Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Hinata e Temari e Shikamaru eles entregaram o trabalho atrasado mais tá valendo.  
Temari – quando vai ser esse show mesmo?  
Kakashi – 2 dias depois das provas bimestrais.  
Sakura – e a Diretora?  
Kakashi – o que tem ela?  
Sakura – é que ela que escolheu as músicas e a gente se destacou?  
Kakashi – claro todos os trabalhos valendo nota são mostrados e aprovados pela diretora.  
Sasuke – e qual banda ela escolheu pro show?  
Kakashi – esse é o problema a banda não foi escolhida por isso escolhemos vocês.  
Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Temari e Shikamaru – NÓÓS ?  
Kakashi – a voz de vocês são ótimas.  
Sasuke – como pode saber?  
Kakashi – simples venha aqui Hinata  
Hinata – por que eu?  
Kakashi – vem logo.  
Hinata vai até o professor.  
Hinata – por que me chamou.  
Kakashi – quero que cante uma música.  
Hinata – o que?  
Kakashi – você ouviu canta.  
Hinata – vai me dar pontos pra prova bimestral.  
Kakashi – se é pra você cantar eu dou sim.  
Hinata – quantos?  
Kakashi – 4,5.  
Hinata – tá bom por isso tá valendo.  
Todos – CANTA,. CANTA,. CANTA,. CANTA.

Hinata começa a cantar.

Uma vez quando eu te encontrei a sorte sorriu para mim  
Aquela pessoa que eu trombei logo ficou perto de mim  
Como pode ser alguém ser ta gentil?  
Como pode ser alguém ligar bastante pra mim?  
Eu quero saber aquilo que me incomoda, é o amor que flui sem fim.

Quando foi a primeira vez que te vi  
Abri os olhos lentamente e sorri  
Como pode alguém ser assim?  
Aquela é a pessoa que me deixa sem ela enfim  
Cheia de amor pra dar  
E também pra consolar  
Como pode ser alguém ser assim?  
Como pode ser? quero ter ele pra mim.

A garota parou de cantar e viu todos de olhos e bocas bem abertas :

Hinata – o que ouve por que vocês tão me olhando assim?  
Sakura – nossa Hinata foi você que fez a música?  
Hinata – foi sim mais está incompleta.  
Ino – eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem  
Hinata – isso foi um elogio?  
Tenten – encare como um, mais Hina se você for fazer uma banda você com certeza ia se destacar a melhor.  
Hinata – sério?  
Temari – claro que sim Hina, você tem uma voz maravilhosa.  
Neji – por que você nunca canto lá em casa?  
Hinata – por que eu tinha vergonha da minha voz ser feia.  
Naruto – Hina você canta muito bem.  
Hinata vermelha – obrigada.  
Gaara – por que você não forma uma banda?  
Hinata – não tenho ninguém pra isso.  
Sasuke – você canta outros tipos de música ou só lenta?  
Hinata – todos.  
Shikamaru – parabéns sua voz é linda.  
Hinata – eu acho que obrigada.  
Kakashi – a conversa tá ótima mais ainda não terminei, venha aqui Sakura.  
Sakura – eu?  
Kakashi – tem outra aqui na sala e eu não sei? você vai cantar vem logo.  
Sakura – bem galera espero que gostem essa música eu fiz antes de conhecer uma pessoa especial.  
Kakashi – é pra hoje?  
Sakura – ah vai cata coquinho eu preciso respirar um pouco antes de cantar.  
Kakashi – tá mais na sala não tem coquinho canta logo.  
Todos riem e derrepente Sakura começa a cantar.

Uma vez quando te vi,  
Meu coração teimou a te seguir  
Meu desejo é ver você sorrir  
Quero cantar e assim prosseguir.

Como alguém é frio assim?  
Como alguém pode ter raiva de mim?  
Não me importo eu sou assim  
Meu coração clama por ti.

Quando eu te vi eu me senti assim  
Caminhando atras de ti  
Como pode você ser assim?  
Amor assim eu te terei e te trarei pra mim.

Nunca vi alguém como você  
Nunca pude realmente te conhecer  
Quero para sempre te ver  
E quero te reconhecer.

Kakashi – está de parabéns é uma voz como a da hina muito bonita.  
Sakura – também não precisa mentir, só pela cara de assustados deles eu já percebi que minha voz é feia viu.  
Sasuke – estamos surpresos por que você nunca havia cantado e não sabiamos que você tinha uma voz linda dessas.  
Kakashi – Sakura e Hinata fiquem ali no canto da sala  
As duas – Ok  
Kakashi – venha agora Tenten.  
Tenten – não fala eu sei o que é pra eu fazer.  
Kakashi – vai cantar música lenta também?  
Tenten – é sim qualquer garota que você chamar vai fazer isso, mais eu não sei se vou só isso vou diretamente falar o que aparece na minha mente.

Como vou saber, quem é você  
Como vou ligar se eu não dizer  
Como vou saber  
Aquilo que te faz sofrer.

Não me deixa na mão eu quero e compreender  
Como pode ser, você me odiar?  
Como pode ser eu te amar,  
Eu não quero saber  
Estou gamada por você.

Agora eu não sei dizer mais eu só sei que eu  
To fora, já não te agüento mais  
To fora, não me pessa par voltar atrás.

O que vou fazer, me apaixonei por você  
Eu quero mesmo te falar, não agüento mais segurar  
Eu estou gamada por você, não sei nem o que te dizer.  
Mais se não me quiser eu parto pra outro sem te dizer e só digo que

To fora, já não te agüento mais  
To fora, não me pessa pra voltar atrás  
Eu quero você não me pessa pra perder  
Mais se não me quiser eu to fora.

Kakashi – essa letra é legal foi você que fez?  
Tenten – claro foi antes de namorar o Neji, ele nunca me dava bola quando éramos crianças.  
Neji – isso era por que eu tava mais preocupado com o meu treinamento.  
Tenten – é mais agora você se superou e tá comigo eu te amo.  
Neji – eu também Tenten, Eu também.  
Kakashi – agora se junte as Srtª Haruno e Hyuuga.  
Sakura e Hinata – dá pra falar os nossos nomes ou tá difícil?  
Kakashi – tá difícil  
Tenten foi até as duas.  
Kakashi – agora eu quero aqui Ino Yamanaka.  
Ino se levanta e dá um cascudo no professor.  
Kakashi – por que fez isso?  
Ino – isso é por falar meu nome completo, agora cala boca e ouve eu vou cantar.

Como pode ser gostar de alguém?  
E esse tal alguém não ser seu  
Fico desejando nós gastando o mar  
Por do sol postal, Mais ninguém.

Quando eu te vi quis só esquecer  
Mais só de pensar me lembrou  
O amor que nasce na minha vida é você  
Como vou saber que te amo?

Quando eu olhei você estava ali  
E sorriu para mim  
Aquele sorriso me fez despertar  
E aquilo me fez me alegrar.

È tanta graça que lá fora passa  
O tempo sem você  
Mais pode sim ser sim amado  
E tudo acontecer  
Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com você.

A loira havia terminado e estava muito vermelha com a cara que todos faziam.  
Ino – o que foi?  
Gaara – pra quem foi essa música?  
Ino – foi antes de nos conhecermos bobão.  
Gaara – ela é linda e a sua voz também.  
Kakashi – olha o hotel é ali mais como eu sou professor Ino vá ficar com as outras.  
Temari – quem é agora?  
Kakashi – você  
Temari – por que eu?  
Kakashi – vem logo não tenho o dia todo.  
Temari – não enche ainda faltam 2 aulas pra o dia acabar pra você. ¬¬  
Temari começa a cantar.

Como saber sem você  
Se um dia posso te conhecer?  
Não quero nem pensar  
Nunca em te deixar.

Eu quero viver aqui com você  
Não quero deixar meu amor morrer  
Quero você assim como você me quer  
Pra sempre a viver  
Eu quero é você.

Como viver? Como saber?  
Sem você, eu quero viver  
Aqui com você, não tente me impedir  
Eu quero viver, com você e morrer  
Eu qro te amar, quero você, não quero te deixar.  
Não quero te deixar jamais  
Nunca te deixar.

Shikamaru – essa música foi pra mim?  
Temari – lógico.  
Shikamaru – sua voz é linda.  
Temari corada – Obrigada.  
Kakashi – vá com as garotas e...  
Toca o sinal agora só faltava uma aula.  
Kakashi – bem Temari vá com as garotas, o teste de voz das garotas está encerrado, e elas agora são uma das 2 bandas que vão se apresentar.  
Todas – o que? você nem pediu a nossa opinião.  
Kakashi – não adianta o que tá feito tá feito, agora se inicia o segundo teste de voz o dos garotos, o 1º Neji.  
Neji – ei por que eu?  
Kakashi – tá então agora eu escolho e sem blá blá blá nem chororô agora quem canta é o Sasuke.  
Sasuke – tá se é assim então eu canto...  
Neji – canta logo desgraçado.  
Sasuke- tá tá vou começar...

Como eu pude ser tão frio assim?  
Como pude ter tudo só pra mim  
Como pude ser tão sem noção,  
E agora canto com o coração.

Uma vez uma garota conheci  
Eu a vi e gostei por ela estar louca por mim  
E quando eu vi já estava com ela só pra mim.

Eu não vou me amostrar  
Tenho tudo só me falta alguém pra amar  
E já achei, agora satisfeito estou  
Me acompanhe agora ou vou parar de cantar.

Eu a vi só uma vez  
A primeira vista logo me apaixonei  
E não quero saber o que vou ouvir  
Meu coração eu vou seguir  
E com ela eu vou ficar  
E nunca jamais vou a " deixar ".

Sakura – pra quem foi essa música?  
Sasuke – pra você e como não quis demonstrar meus sentimentos fiz essa música.  
Kakashi – nossa o casalzinho se revela eim  
Sasuke e Sakura – Kakashi você pode ser até nosso professor mais deixa de ser "baka"  
Kakashi – o próximo é o Naruto e Sasuke vá pro outro canto da sala.  
Naruto – opa por que eu?  
Kakashi – por que é a sua vez e acabo.  
Naruto – e por que não vai o Neji ele tinha rejeitado antes.  
Kakashi – por que eu não quero e se você não vier agora eu vou até ai e te puxo pela orelha.  
Naruto – Muito convincente ^.^" * com o sorriso mais falso da face da terra *  
Kakashi – atenção depois que isso acabar eu vou fazer uma surpresa pra vocês.  
Naruto – e o que é?  
Kakashi – se eu falar não seria surpresa. ¬¬  
Naruto – então vou cantar logo tomara que seja ramén.  
Todos – CALA A BOCA E CANTA NARUTO.  
Naruto – tá vou começar.

No dia que te vi sorrindo para mim  
Soube que você foi escolhida pra me dar felicidade  
O meu coração se alegrou  
Quando se reencontrou com você.

No dia que te conheci, com um sorriso respondi  
Aquilo que me deixava louco, eu te amava ou não  
Eu respondi na hora e pedi pra você me amar  
E por sorte esse anjo gostava de mim.

Eu não quero saber, o que os outros vão dizer  
Eu quero você aqui, comigo para sempre eu ser feliz  
Como eu pude ser tão bobo?  
Meu coração se apaixonou na hora não sabia o que era  
Mais foi tudo que eu sempre sonhei.

O meu primeiro beijo, foi você quem deu  
Eu soltei um sorriso e você se animou  
Eu te amo meu amor não quero ter outra não  
Saiba e direi só uma vez " você é única pra mim " no meu coração  
Fique sempre perto de mim.

Todos – quem diria que você era sentimental  
Naruto – não é da conta de vocês.  
Kakashi – Naruto pelo menos todos aqui sabem amarrar os sapatos.  
Todos riem  
Naruto – eu tinha esquecido na hora.  
Kakashi – de qualquer forma Naruto vá pro canto da sala e fique lá com o Sasuke e venha Gaara.  
Gaara – por que eu e não o Neji ou o Shikamaru?  
Kakashi – então agora é decisivo venha Neji.  
Neji – não tenho nenhuma música preparada ainda.  
Kakashi – então venha Gaara sem mais e sem menos.  
Gaara – eu não sou o Neji.  
Kakashi – quero que cante.  
Gaara – eu sei cachorro.  
Kakashi – por que cachorro?  
Gaara – primeiro seu cabelo é branco e também por que você só invoca cachorros.  
Kakashi – isso foi um insulto?  
Gaara – não imagina. ¬¬  
Kakashi – a tá.  
Gaara – agora cala boca que eu vou cantar.

Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez  
Pode crer eu não acreditei  
No que estava vendo eu esperei  
Você me dar o oi e eu me apaixonei.

Sei que você não pode gostar de mim  
Mais eu te amo a primeira vez que te vi  
Como você pode não gostar de mim  
Quero ver você muito feliz sim.

Não me importa o que os outros vão dizer  
Sem você juro que vou morrer  
Não me deixe com ciúme  
Eu quero você aqui sem ser imune.

Não me deixa ou juro que vou morrer.

Kakashi – a música é linda mais é um poco brega.  
Gaara – eu a fiz de última de última hora foi improvisada.  
Ino – mais eu achei linda.  
Gaara - obrigado  
Gaara foi ficar no canto da sala junto com os amigos.  
Kakashi – agora venha neji.  
Neji – tá vou começar, mais eu vou cantar em inglês e a tradução eu vou cantar depois ok?  
Kakashi – tá chato canta logo.  
Neji – vou começar:

For as long as i've understood a beautiful mess  
i found myself picturing you  
the text book queen for what a sister should be  
god made you perfect  
mom and dad had me  
nineteen years has made a lot of memories  
a fighting can't left me and crying together  
today is one more to place in our hearts  
as one of the most important days of your life  
i guess it's time to let go of you  
i hope you know i look up to you  
there's so much in store for you  
in this brand new world for two  
we've prayed for each other all of these years  
god is so faithful and now your here  
on this beautiful day for a beautiful girl  
now it's time to start your life away from home  
with great things to come and memories to make  
i wish you all the happiness  
that i got surrendered life could be  
' cause now you found the one who's perfect only for  
you  
to smile and love just because your you  
there you are staring at him a match made in heaven  
i guess it's time to let go of you  
i hope you know i look up to you  
there's so much in store for you  
in this brand new world for two  
we prayed for each other all of these years  
god is so faithful and now your here  
on this beautiful day for a beautiful girl  
when you stumble when you fall  
now you've got someone to share it all  
and trouble the heart to pull whatever may come  
for better or worst you'll face it all in love  
there's so much in store for you  
in this brand new world for two  
we've prayed for each other all of these years  
god is so faithful and now your here  
on this beautiful day on this beautiful day  
on this beautiful day for a beautiful girl

Neji – agora pro português

Por enquanto eu compreendi uma bela bagunça  
encontrava-me eu imaginando que você  
livro de texto para a rainha o que deveria ser uma irmã  
Deus fez você perfeita  
a mãe e o pai tinha-me  
dezenove anos tem feito muitas memórias  
combates não pode deixar-me e chorar juntos  
hoje está mais para um lugar em nossos corações  
como um dos mais importantes dias da sua vida  
Eu penso que é hora de você ir para deixar  
Espero que você sabe eu olho até você  
há tanto na loja para você  
neste novo mundo para os dois  
temos orado por cada um desses anos todos os outros  
Deus é tão fiel e agora aqui o seu  
sobre este belo dia para uma bela moça  
agora é hora de começar a sua vida longe de casa  
com grandes coisas e memórias de vir a fazer  
Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade  
Eu tenho a vida que poderiam ser devolvidas  
"Agora você encontrou a causar um só para quem está perfeito  
você  
para sorrir e apenas porque o seu amor você  
aí você é staring ele em uma partida feita no céu  
Eu penso que é hora de você ir para deixar  
Espero que você sabe eu olho até você  
há tanto na loja para você  
neste novo mundo para os dois  
nós orou para cada um destes anos todos os outros  
Deus é tão fiel e agora aqui o seu  
sobre este belo dia para uma bela moça  
quando você tropeçar quando você cair  
Agora você tem alguém para compartilhar tudo  
e problemas para o coração o que pode vir a puxar  
para melhor ou pior que você vai enfrentar todos no amor  
há tanto na loja para você  
neste novo mundo para os dois  
temos orado por cada um desses anos todos os outros  
Deus é tão fiel e agora aqui o seu  
sobre este belo dia a este belo dia  
sobre este belo dia para uma bela moça

Kakashi – vá com os outros e venha aqui o último que já vai tocar ele é o shikamaru.  
Shikamaru – que problemático mais eu vou cantar.

Quando perco a fé,  
Fico sem controle  
E me sinto mal, sem esperança  
E ao meu redor,  
A inveja vai  
Fazendo as pessoas se odiarem mais.

Me sinto só (me sinto só)  
Mas sei que não estou (mas sei que não estou)  
Pois levo você no pensamento  
Meu medo se vai (meu medo se vai)  
Recupero a fé (recupero a fé)  
E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver  
Cedo ou tarde (cedo ou tarde)

(refrão)  
Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor...  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

Você me faz querer viver,  
E o que é nosso,  
Está guardado em mim e em você  
E apenas isso basta

Me sinto só (me sinto só)  
Mas sei que não estou (mas sei que não estou)  
Pois levo você no pensamento  
Meu medo se vai (meu medo se vai)  
Recupero a fé (recupero a fé)  
E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver  
Cedo ou tarde (cedo ou tarde)

(refrão)  
Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor...  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar...

Uhuhul, uhuhul, uhuhul

(refrão)  
Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor...  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar...

( Observação da Autora – galera só pra não ficar confuso a música do shika é do Nz zero Cedo ou tarde e a do Neji é a Dangerous de Chris Brow.)

Kakashi – agora acabamos por aqui.  
Sakura – e por que selecionou só a gente?  
Kakashi – queria ver como era a voz de vocês  
Sasuke – e pra que esse teste de voz?  
Kakashi – você são a partir de agora as bandas que vão cantar no show daqui a 2 semanas e se aceitarem as suas provas serão canceladas e automaticamente tirarão um 10.  
Todos- se for pra isso é lógico que aceitamos.  
Kakashi – então a partir de agora vocês são 2 bandas uma de garotos e outra de garotas.  
Sakura- como assim.  
Kakashi – serão bandas diferentes que vão cantar em duas semanas  
Sasuke – então e nossas aulas?  
Kakashi – estarão canceladas enquanto estiverem ensaiando e em todos os trabalhos e provas antes do show automaticamente tirarão um 10.  
Gaara – isso é que é proposta.  
Kakashi – e em 3 2 1 e tocou.  
Toca o sinal do intervalo.  
Kakashi – até amanhã a todos menos vocês 10 que cantaram ensaiem bem o show tá próximo o limite de músicas é 10 pra cada banda confio em vocês.  
Os 10 – PODE DEIXAR KAKASHI SENSEI.

***************************************************************

CURTA O QUE VAI ACONTECER ESSE É UM PEDACINHO DO EPISÓDIO QUE VEM E NELE EU NÃO VOU COLOCAR ESSAS PARTES ELAS SÃO COMO CENAS EXCLUÍDAS APROVEITEM

***************************************************************  
No dia seguinte estavam as garotas se reunindo no antigo clube o que é só das garotas:

Sakura - e aí? como vai ser o ensaio?  
Ino - vamos fazer músicas e decidir as mais bonitas pro show.  
Hinata - vamos começar a fazer as músicas quanto mais cedo as fizermos mais cedo acabaremos tudo pra gente relaxar depois.  
Tenten - é assim que se fala Hinata.  
Temari - eu volto jájá.  
Temari sai.  
Sakura - pra onde será que ela foi?  
Ino - sei lá sa-chan pela cara dela deve ser algo a ver com o show.  
Temari volta com vários papéis e canetas capazes de soterrar um casa.  
Sakura- pra-pra que isso tema-chan?  
Temari - nesses papéis vamos nos inspirar e colocar todos os sentimentos pra fora.  
Tenten - mais a gente vai encher o clube de músicas é?  
Temari - mais ou menos.  
Sakura - tá decidido no próximo cap. a gente começa.  
Ino - deixa de ser preguiçosa sa-chan vamos começar hoje.  
Sakura - mais é que não dá tempo a fic já vai acabar.  
Hinata - ah não é justo.  
Temari - é assim, cap. por cap.  
Ino - ah droga eu devia ter feito essas coisas no inicio do cap.  
Hinata - se tivesse feito isso no inicio do cap. você não estaria com o Gaara.  
Temari - é verdade.  
Ino corada - não é da conta de vocês. ¬¬  
Hinata - ei mais num já tá na hora de encerrar a fic?  
Sakura - lógico que não ainda tem os garotos do final que não foram mostrados.  
Ino - então a fic tem que acabar rápido to loca pra ir no banheiro.  
Sakura - vai a gente encerra a fic sem você pra ir pros garotos.  
Ino - nem sonhando.  
Tenten - tá na hora de encerrar.  
Hinata em 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 e..  
Todas - OBRIGADA POR LER A TODOS AGORA É COM OS GAROTOS FUI.  
Ino sai desesperadamente ao banheiro.  
Sakura - nossa não é que a maluca tava falando serio?  
Todas menos ino que tava no banheiro riem.

Na casa dos garotos

Sasuke - o que?  
Naruto - isso mesmo por que nós não adiamos as músicas an?  
Gaara - tá doido a fic já ta terminando e também o show é só 2 cap. que vem.  
Neji - e aqui são duas semanas que pena.  
Shikamaru - ah não quero ouvir mais nada eu vou dormir boa noite zzzzz.  
Naruto - e o que acham?  
Neji - no próximo cap. a gente responde.  
Naruto - e por que não agora?  
Sasuke - por que a autora me explico que a gente ia falar isso só no próximo cap.  
Gaara - é verdade o anti-social.  
Neji - ei por que deu meu apelido a esse cabeça-oca?  
Naruto - o que é um cabeça-oca?  
Gota em todos.  
Neji - er... un.. um elogio.  
Naruto - jura?  
Gaara - é sim Naruto sempre que a gente te chamar disso é um elogio.  
Naruto pega um dicionário sei lá de onde  
Sasuke- o que você tá fazendo?  
Naruto - não tá obvio se é um elogio eu quero saber o que significa.  
Naruto descobre.  
Naruto - o que? vocês tavam zuando da minha cara?  
Gaara mostrando a língua - exatamente baka.  
Naruto - você tem sorte na próxima fic eu espanco vocês por que essa tá no fim.  
Todos menos Shikamaru e Naruto - Nos damos bem baka.  
Naruto - ás vezes eu odeio vocês.

Continua...


	6. Verdade ou Desafio confusões

Verdade ou Desafio = Confusão – Capítulo 6

Na casa das garotas no dia depois daquele, ela conversavam.

Sakura – o limite é de 10 músicas então cada uma faz 2 já que somos 5.  
Temari – nós sabemos sa-chan  
Ino – o problema é como elas vão ser.  
Sakura – cada uma inventa o seu eu vou fazer 2 românticas ^. ~  
Tenten – só podia.  
Ino – tem razão.  
Sakura – o que? Eu não entendi  
Temari – deixa a gente entender as suas músicas são de amor pelo sasuke.  
Sakura – lógico quem mais eu amaria?  
Hinata – que tal todas fazermos uma música romântica e outra de amigas?  
Ino – boa idéia hina.  
Sakura – È uma boa idéia.  
Temari se levanta.  
Tenten – ué tema-chan aonde vai?  
Temari – eu vou buscar papéis e canetas pra gente.  
Temari vai buscar as coisas.  
Ino – boa idéia eu já bolei umas músicas aqui na minha cabeça.  
Sakura – e você por acaso tem cabeça?  
Todas menos ino riem.  
Ino – você não fala nada você nem cabeça tem só testa.  
Todas menos sakura riem.  
Sakura – pelo menos eu não sou uma loira oxigênada.  
Todas estavam O.O O.O de olhos abertos pra ver a briga O.O O.O  
Ino – pelo menos eu não gosto de rosa a ponto de ter cabelo, unhas, e roupa rosa.  
Sakura – porquinha não provoca.  
Ino – já perdeu a manha foi testuda.  
As duas já estavam se espancando e nuvens de pueira soltavam a té que temari chega e separa as duas.  
Temari – o que vocês tem na cabeça? Nós temos que fazer as músicas.  
Tenten – falou e disse * pegando os papéis e as canetas que temari deixou cair *  
Ino – tá bom a gente para de brigar.  
Sakura – concordo.  
Hinata estava deitada no chão escrevendo.  
Tenten – hina tá fazendo o que que tá tão calada?  
Hinata nem ouviu e continuou escrevendo.  
Todas - HINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hinata dá um pulo.  
Hinata – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA O QUE FOI?  
Temari – não grita.  
Hinata – COMO QUEREM Q EU NÃO GRITE SE VOCÊS GRITARAM BEM NO MEU OUVIDO?  
Sakura – dá pra pará de vexame? O que você tá escrevendo.  
Hinata ainda escrevendo – o que eu terminei você quer dizer.  
Ino – terminou o que criatura?  
Hinata – terminei uma músia.  
Temari – ela é sobre o que?  
Hinata – sobre a amizade.  
Tenten – canta ela.  
Hinata – tá bom mais vocês prometem que não vão rir.  
Todas menos Hinata – PROMETEMOS CANTA LOGO HINA.  
Hinata - vou começar o nome da música é " a amizade ":

A amizade

È bom saber, que eu posso contar Com amigas assim quando eu precisar, Você sempre estará (uuuuuuuuu).  
Quando eu olhei você estava ali E quando sorriu para mim Um raio de sol brilhou Aqueceu foi você quem fez ficar assim.  
Me levou, por caminhos, que eu nunca sonheiiiii Você me ajudou E me encorajou E aqueceu quando o inverno chegou.  
Foi você que me encorajou Queria ser assim, queria ser assim Muito especial como você é para mim.

Sakura – Hina a música é perfeita.  
Hinata – tá vlw eu fiz com o coração.  
Ino – ela tá ótima você vai cantá-la no show?  
Hinata – se eu tiver coragem sim.  
Tenten – então você vai cantá-la acabou mais alguma?  
Hinata – claro eu acabei as minhas duas por que eu queria me divertir hoje.  
Temari – então é melhor você se acalmar ainda são 7:00 e a gente não tem aula hoje.  
Hinata – a é mais não é melhor acabarmos e cantarmos agora que já ensaiamos e acabamos mais cedo?  
Sakura – é sim aí a gente pode ir ao cinema que tal?  
Hinata – é isso ai e eu já acaabei a outra música vocês querem ouvir?  
Todas menos hina – LÓGICO ISSO NOS DARÁ INSPIRAÇÃO PAR FAZERMOS AS NOSSAS.  
Hinata – vou começar a música é a cada dez palavras :

A Cada dez palavras

Faz tanto tempo que eu venho te seguindo  
Conheço passo a passo todos seus caminhos  
Sei a hora em que acorda e a hora em que vai dormir  
Sei tudo de você e você nada sabe sobre mim.

Eu descolei pra mim o seu telefone  
E te liguei mais eu não quis falar meu nome  
Tive medo e quando ouvi, a sua voz na hora desliguei  
E confesso na verdade me faltou coragem pra dizer queee.

A cada dez palavras que eu falo onze é você  
A cada rosto que eu olho em todos vejo você  
Tentei mil vezes te esquecer mais no fim  
Mil vezes desejei você só pra mim.

Eu dei um tempo, uma hora um pouco mais  
Até criar coragem pra te falar  
Mais antes de ligar de novo, quis tentar uma vez mais  
E assim ter forças pra te encarar.

A cada dez palavras que eu falo onze é você  
A cada rosto que eu olho em todos vejo você  
Tentei mil vezes te esquecer mais no fim  
Mil vezes desejei você só pra mim.

A cada dez palavras que eu falo onze é você  
A cada rosto que eu olho em todos vejo você  
Tentei mil vezes te esquecer mais no fim  
Mil vezes desejei você só pra mim.

A cada dez palavras que eu falo onze é você  
A cada rosto que eu olho em todos vejo você  
Tentei mil vezes te esquecer mais no fim  
Mil vezes desejei você só pra mim  
Mil vezes desejei você só pra mim.

Ino – 100% perfeita  
Sakura – amei.  
Tenten – é um sonho.  
Temari – é linda demais.  
Hinata – obrigada eu me inspirei no que aconteceu comigo e com o naruto.  
Ino – beleza você já acabou suas músicas por que você não vai dormir um pouquinho?  
Hinata – eu estou sem sono.  
Sakura – OBAAAAAA TERMINEI.  
Todas menos Sakura – TERMINOU O QUE?  
Sakura – por que vocês gritaram?  
Todas menos Sakura – POR QUE VOCÊ GRITOU PRIMEIRO BAKA.  
Sakura – tá, tá eu terminei as minhas músicas.

Em outro local na casa dos garotos um ruivo descabelado acorda e vai ao quarto de sasuke.

Gaara – Sasuke acorda cara.  
Sasuke – não sakura eu quero ficar um pouco mais com você.  
Gaara vai ao ouvido de Sasuke.  
Gaara – ACORDA SEU BAKA EU NÃO SOU A SAKURA.  
Sasuke pulou de susto.  
Sasuke – POR QUE VOCÊ GRITOU?  
Gaara – primeiro temos o que fazer as músicas e já são 8:00  
Sasuke – a nossa aula.  
Gaara – seu baka não temos aula hoje.  
Sasuke – a é por que a gente vai fazer um show e temos as músicas par fazer e é em 1 semana e 6 dias?  
Gaara – nossa que gênio né? ( sínico )  
Sasuke - eu vou me arruamr vai acordar os outros.

Gaara vai ao quarto de Neji

Gaara – Neji acorda cara já é tarde.  
Neji – ah sai pra lá eu vou durmir mais.  
Gaara controla a areia e vira o cochão do neji e o leva até o banheiro e joga com tudo.  
Gaara – aproveita q tá ai e toma um banho.  
Neji – você me paga depois mais teve uma boa idéia.  
Gaara sai rindo do quarto de neji.

Gaara vai ao quarto no naruto.

Gaara – vixe isso já tá no costume, acorda naruto.  
Naruto – eu vou durmir mais e ...  
Desmaia de sono.  
Gaara – cara ele não tem jeito.  
Gaara vai até o ouvido de naruto e grita.  
Gaara – NARUTO TEM LAMÉM LÁ NA COZINHA E A HINATA TÁ AQUI.  
Naruto acorda aos berros - O QUE? CADE A HINA? CADE O MEU LAMÉM? QUE HORAS SÃO?  
Gaara ria sem parar e falava baka, baka sempre.  
Gaara – não interessa desce já são 8:00 e eu vou acordar o shika.  
Naruto – que brincadeira de mal gosto e eu duvido que você tenha a sorte de acordar o shikamaru.  
Gaara – eu vou pode crer.

Gaara vai até o banheiro do quarto do shikamaru pega um balde de água gelada e joga no shika.

Shikamaru – POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO.  
Gaara – é o único jeito de você acordar a culpa não é minha.  
Shikamaru - e nem minha.  
Gaara – o café da manhã o sasuke já fez se arruma e desce cara.  
Shikamaru – eu odeio você.  
Gaara – eu sei eu também te odeio ^. ^

Na sala o café da manhã desses caras já estavam prontos e já haviam acabado de comer.

Neji – e?  
Gaara – e o que?  
Neji – e as músicas?  
Naruto – nossa vocês tem que relaxar por que a gente não deixa tudo pra lá?  
Sasuke – por que já aceitamos.  
Shikamaru – e também por que o show é em 1 semana e 6 dias.  
Gaara – e o que vamos fazer não temos inspiração.  
Naruto – podemos relaxar por 1 semana e os outros 6 dias a gente faz as músicas e ensaia.  
Todos menos naruto – E VOCÊ ACHA QUE VAI DAR TEMPO BAKA?  
Naruto – então por que a gente não sai com as garotas a partir de amanhã a gente ensaia que tal?  
Todos menos naruto – talvez.  
E eles vão pra casa das garota

Na casa das garotas

Temari – vamos começa a cantar sa-chan  
Sakura – vou começar agora.  
Toca a campainha.  
Ino – quem será uma hora dessa?  
Sakura – é mesmo injusto logo agora que eu ia cantar.  
Tenten vai até o olho mágico da porta.  
Temari – e aí quem é?  
Tenten – são os garotos.  
Sakura – não podemos ver os garotos.  
Ino – ué? Por que?  
Sakura – nós somos bandas diferentes eles podem roubar nossas músicas.  
Temari – e você tem razão aposto que eles não fizeram nenhuma ainda.  
Sakura – também acho.  
Hinata – vamos perguntar a eles.  
Sakura – tá bom  
Tenten abre a porta e os garotos entram.  
Naruto – oi hina você já fez as suas músicas?  
Hinata – claro e você?  
Naruto – não ainda não estamos aqui por que queremos que saiam com a gente assim pra vcs e pra gente teremos inspiração né?  
Ino – pode até ser naruto mais onde iriamos.  
Pensamento da tenten – CINEMA, CINEMA, CINEMA, CINEMA POR FAVOR CINEMA.  
Garotos – Vamos ao cinema.  
Tenten – É  
Sasuke – o que foi isso? O.O  
Tenten vermelha – an, nada é só intusiasmo.  
Sakura – então que filme vamos ver?  
Neji – estavamos pensando em um filme romântico assim teremos chance de fazer músicas lentas.  
Hinata – e que filme vai ser?  
Gaara – o nome de filme é " letra e música "  
Temari – aquele novo que as garotas não cansam de falar?  
Shikamaru – é sim temari você vai assistir com a gente?  
Sakura – não se preucupa shika todas nós vamos ver o filme com vocês.  
Ino – licensa ai garotos nós vamos nos reunir um instante.

As garotas se reunem.

Ino – eu acho uma boa idéia irmos assistir esse filme.  
Sakura – eu também ele é lindo as garotas disseram.  
Hinata – tem músicas nele.  
Temari – vamos estar com os garotos.  
Tenten – mais não temos que fazer as músicas?  
Sakura – É mesmo mais nós podemos fazé-las quando chegarmos.  
Temari – tem um detalhe.  
Todas menos temari – QUAL?  
Temari – e o nome da banda?  
Ino – THE ROCK STARS.  
Temari – por que " THE ROCK STARS " ????  
Sakura – por que no português é " estrelas do rock "  
Temari – não é muito convincente.  
Ino – nós sabemos vamos ao cinema.  
Todas juntam as mãos e gritam menos sakura que não gritou = CLARO QUE SIM UHU.  
Sakura – gente os garotos estão aqui lembram?  
Todas menos sakura ficam coradas.  
Sakura – vamos.

Elas voltam ao normal e Sakura fala por todos.

Sakura – Sasuke todas nós vamos ao cinema com vocês.  
Sasuke – isso é ótimo vamos?  
Sakura – mais ainda está cedo e falo por todas quando digo que é melhor a noite.  
Sasuke – por que não de dia?  
Sakura – por que só 2 pessoas da nossa banda acabaram as músicas vai dar tempo pras outras 3 fizerem.  
Sasuke – então as 20:00?  
Sakura – sim as 20:00 até a noite. * se despedindo dos garotos com a porta aberta *  
Sasuke – até hoje a noite * Saindo com os outros *  
Os garotos se foram  
Ino – ué? Por que a gente não vai essa manhã?  
Sakura – nós temos que fazer as músicas.  
Hinata – eu já fiz as minhas.  
Sakura – quando eu disse nós eram a Temari, a Tenten e a Ino.  
Hinata – atá mais sa-chan você não vai cantar as suas músicas?  
Sakura – não por que eu quero deixar uma surpresa pro show.  
Hinata – então vou jogar aquelas e fazer novas por que eu também quero um segredo.  
Então todas passaram a manhã toda trabalhando e ensaiando cada uma em seus quartos e já eram 14:00 elas já tinham comido e acabado de fazer tudo e se reuniam na sala.

Na sala ....

Sakura – e aí? Quem já acabou de fazer as músicas e cansou de ensaiá-las?  
Todas menos Sakura – EU  
Sakura – nossa foram todas juntas né?  
Ino – é mais e agora?  
Sakura – já que acabamos cedo vamos nos divertir.  
Hinata – com o que?  
Sakura – vamos ao cinema hoje tão lembradas?  
Tenten – quase esquecemos.  
Sakura – e então pra passar o tempo o que vamos fazer?  
Temari – que tal matar os garotos?  
Todas menos temari : O.O O.O O.O  
Temari – que foi eu não posso sonhar?  
Todas riem.  
Sakura – que tal um verdade ou desafio não fazemos isso sozinhas desde o primeiro cap.  
Ino – começou, vai falar a fic da autora toda é?  
Sakura – vamos ou não.  
Todas menos Sakura – CLARO.  
Sakura se levanta da cadeira da mesa onde ela e as outras estavam sentadas.  
Hinata – pra onde você vai sa-chan?  
Sakura – vou pegar a garrafa e um café pra mim.  
Ino – trás pra mim  
Temari – e pra mim também.  
Sakura – você que um cafézinho?  
Ino – eu gostaria  
Sakura – e você também que um cafézinho?  
Temari – sim quero sim.  
Sakura – olha tem pó e água na cozinha vão lá fazer.  
Tenten e Hinata caiam na gargalhada.  
Ino – que testuda egoísta.  
De lá longe ela ouviu e disse – TESTUDA É A MÃE PORQUINHA.  
Ino – A VE SE EU TO NA ESQUINA.  
Sakura – SE TIVESSE NÃO ESTARIA FALANDO COMIGO NÉ?  
Sakura volta com uma garrafa de plástico e Temari, Tenten e Hinata estavam rindo.  
Ino – vamos começar

Sakura gira a garrafa q dá Ino - Sakura  
Ino – verdade ou desafio?  
Sakura – verdade  
Ino – é verdade que você já bateu no Sasuke achando que era o Naruto por engano?  
Sakura – lógico, foi no dia que ele tinha se disfarçado de naruto com o hengue no jutsu pra saber se eu gostava dele.  
Ino – ah agora eu sei por que naquele dia ele tava de olho roxo.

Ino gira a garrafa e dá Tenten - Temari  
Tenten – verdade ou desafio?  
Temari – desafio.  
Tenten – pegue a sua maquiagem use o redemoinho de vento e maqueie os garotos.  
Temari – tá bom.  
Ela pegou toda a sua maquiagem e um pouco das amigas e usou o "kiri kiri mai" e lançou na casa dos garotos, as garotas pegaram os binóculos para ver.  
Ino – nossa essa foi de gênio tenten o Gaara em vez de vermelho tá amarelo.  
Sakura – é mesmo o sasuke tá de rosa hahaha.  
Hinata – o Naruto tá Verde.  
Tenten – e olha lá o neji tá de marrom.  
Temari – e o shika tá vermelho.  
Todas cairam na gargalhada.

Temari gira a garrafa que dá Sakura - Hinata  
Sakura – verdade ou desafio hina?  
Hinata – verdade  
Sakura – é verdade que você sem querer já beijou o naruto no elevador?  
Hinata corada – foi antes de namorarmos e é verdade.

Hinata gira a garrafa q dá Temari - Ino  
Temari – verdade ou desafio?  
Ino – desafio  
Temari – ótimo eu quero que assim que o Gaara chegar você bata na cara dele e o beije depois.  
Ino – por que eu tenho que bater nele não pode ser só o beijo?  
Temari – engraçadinha você o beija toda hora.  
Ino – eu sei é pra ficar mais fácil.  
Temari – esse é o seu desafio.  
Ino – tá bom e são que horas  
Temari – 14:45  
Ino – tá certo eu vou comprir o desafio.

Ino gira a garrafa q dá Hinata - Tenten  
Hinata – verdade ou desafio?  
Tenten – Verdade  
Hinata – é verdade que você já foi muito longe com o meu primo a ponto de bem você sabe?  
Tenten – mais nós não chegamos a esse ponto e...  
Todas menos tenten – ENTÃO É VERDADE?  
Tenten – ta bom é meio verdade.

As garotas param de jogar e percebem que a campainha tocou e quando elas abrem caem na gargalhada sasuke estava dos pés a cabeça rosa, Gaara amarelo, Naruto verde, Shikamaru Vermelho, e Neji estava marrom.

Sasuke – foram vocês né?  
Sakura ainda rindo – hahaha nós não haha a temari.  
Neji – muito engraçado né?  
Hinata – ué neji não foi nossa culpa.  
Gaara – deixa eu adivinhar verdade ou desafio é?  
Ino – acertou na mosca hahaha.  
Shikamaru – e posso saber quem deu a idéia da senhorita nos pintar?  
Temari – hahaha foi a Tenten e que boa idéia né?  
Naruto – é por que você não tá verde né?  
Tenten – não grilem era só uma brincadeirinha.  
Garotos – tá a gente sabe. ( irônia )  
Hinata – qual é gente nós temos que parar com isso?  
Todos menos Hinata – COMO ASSIM?  
Hinata – vamos nos separar e chega de brincadeiras bobas todos temos 18 anos.  
Temari – vírgula eu que tenho 19.  
Gaara – concordo com a Hinata.  
Sakura – então temos que nos separar para fazermos as músicas?  
Sasuke – acho que sim.  
Sakura – mais como? Eu tenho confiança nos garotos.  
Todas as garotas menos sakura – PODE SER SA-CHAN MAS NÓS NÃO TEMOS MUITA CONFIANÇA NELES  
Sasuke – então desajamos um adeus pra todas e boa sorte com a banda de vocês.  
Tenten – já escolheram o nome da banda de vocês?  
Gaara – já o nome é " BAD BOYS "  
Temari – isso me deu uma idéia.  
Todos – QUAL??  
Temari – os garotos vão ser os " BAD BOYS " e nós as garotas seremos as " BAD GIRLS " que tal?  
Todos – É ISSO AI CONCORDO.

Logo já estavam formadas as bandas e o show se aproximava, faltavam 3 dias para o show e todos já estavam com as músicas feitas e ensaiadas pra não fazer feio, e era chegada a hora de se divertir.

Continua...


	7. Quem é Kouga?, Brigas a parte

Quem é Kouga? Brigas a parte – Capítulo 7

Na casa das garotas

Sakura como sempre é a primeira a acordar e sempre de 6:30 ela foi preparar o café da manhã e quando acabou eram 7:00, era a hora de acordar as garotas, e sakura havia feito o prato favorito de cada uma.

No quarto da Temari

Sakura – Temari acorda  
Temari – sai pra lá Gaara o shikamaru é meu você não vai me separar dele.  
Sakura – nossa essa é a prova concreta que ela tá caidinha por ele.  
Temari abrindo os olhos – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Sakura – o que aconteceu sua doida?  
Temari – você tava ouvindo tudo?  
Sakura – só pude ouvir uma frase.  
Temari – por que você tá aqui e 7:00 você é maluca Sakura sempre acorda 6:30 * colocando a almofada em cima da cabeça *  
Sakura – e você é pior levanta pra tomar café a gente vai na casa dos garotos essa manhã fiz seu prato favorito.  
Temari – obrigada.  
Sakura - ^.^ agora vou indo vou acordar a Tenten.  
Temari – acho melhor você ir rápido ou aquela maluca vai te pregar uma peça.  
Sakura – não se eu pegar ela primeiro xau e ve se desce.  
Temari – lógico não tem como eu descer pra cima.  
As duas riem e Sakura sai.

No quarto da Tenten

Sakura – nossa Tenten você já tá acordada ?  
Tenten – é eu to sim.  
Sakura – quem é você e o que fez com a Tenten.  
Tenten – eu sou a karin desfarçada, eu matei ela e a enterrei 7 palmos abaixo da terra.  
Sakura – a fala sério por que você tá assim?  
Tenten – assim como?  
Sakura – meio deprimida sem emoções.  
Tenten – a culpa de ontem não sai da minha cabeça.  
Sakura – então foi por isso que você acordou bem cedo né?  
Tenten – é sim, é a consiência.  
Sakura – não fica assim eles te perdoaram lembra?  
Tenten – lembro sim mais eu não to afim de ver a cara do neji de novo.  
Sakura – por que?  
Tenten – por que ele ás vezes o Neji não perdoa como daquela vez com o deidara ele nem deixou eu explicar.  
Sakura – to sabendo mais não fica assim acho que ele já te perdôo faz tempo.  
Tenten – tá bom e como eu sei que você acorda mais cedo que todo mundo o que você preparou pro café?  
Sakura – os pratos favoritos de todas.  
Tenten – nossa to loca pra comer e...  
Tenten nem havia terminado de falar sakura jogou uma amofada nela.  
Sakura – se anima sorriso falso não funciona comigo.  
Tenten – quer que eu me anime é?  
Sakura – eu gostaria.  
Tenten pega um travesseiro e joga em Sakura.  
Sakura – por que fez isso?  
Tenten – por que você quer que eu me anime.  
Sakura – pensando bem acho melhor você ficar assim mesmo ^.^""  
Sakura começa a correr com tenten atrás tentando acertar o travesseiro nela e elas sorriam enquanto corriam.  
Tenten – quero nem saber você queria que eu me animasse.  
Sakura para e olha o relógio.  
Sakura – vai se arrumar a brincadeira parou eu ainda tenho 2 pra acordar e são 7:15  
Tenten – tá bom daqui a pouco eu desço.  
Sakura – eu espero se você não descer em 15 minutos venho com um baude d'água e jogo em você.  
Tenten – então não tenho escolha até mais.  
Sakura – t+ * Saindo do quarto *

No quarto da Ino

Sakura – Ino levanta  
Ino – por que eu levantaria já to acordada mais to com preguiça.  
Sakura – levanta agora eu não tenho muito tempo pra perder aqui.  
Ino – to nem ai se vira.  
Sakura pega um apito sei lá de onde e apita no ouvido da ino com todas as forças.  
Sakura – gostou?  
Ino – odiei.  
Sakura – ótimo se eu voltar você ainda tiver dormindo eu te derrubo sem dó nem piedade.  
Ino – duas coisas que você nunca tem.  
Sakura pega uma almofada do chão e joga em Ino.  
Sakura – desce e vem comer, e qual o seu problema?  
Ino – como assim?  
Sakura – você tá pior que a tenten é culpa?  
Ino – é mais eupreciso relaxar.  
Sakura – é com o Gaara né?  
Ino – lógico quando ele ficou amarelo foi engraçado quando ele olhou pra mim com raiva fiquei culpada.  
Sakura – mais acho que ele te perdôo se ani...  
Ino – me o que?  
Sakura lembra do ocorrido com Tenten e lembra que as almofadas da Ino são muito duras e só ela gosta.  
Sakura – não se deixe levar por isso o Gaara te ama.  
Ino – eu sei mais a verdadeira pergunta é ... ele confia em mim?  
Sakura – você tá com muitas coisas na cabeça e hoje a gente vai na casa dos garotos.  
Ino – ei será uma boa desculpa pra eu pedir desculpas. * se animando *  
Sakura – agora não entendi mais nada.  
Ino – e nem precisa responder t+ * expulsando sakura do quarto *  
Pensamento de Sakura – Nossa o que deu nela? A não importa vou acordar a Hinata.

No quarto da Hinata

Sakura – Hinata acorda  
Hinata – o que foi aconteceu alguma coisa? * levantando *  
Sakura olha pro relógio e diz – não é que são 7:30 e eu vim te acordar por que 8:00 vamos na casa dos garotos.  
Hinata – ótimo mal posso esperar.  
Sakura – então ?  
Hinata – então o que?  
Sakura – você ainda tá culpada por ter rido da cara verde do naruto?  
Hinata – foi engraçado mais ele ficou magoado comigo.  
Sakura – ele já fez algo muito forte pra você?  
Hinata – claro ele já me pediu em namoro com anel oficial e tudo e eu aceitei.  
Sakura – quando vai ser.  
Hinata – depois desse ano que nos formaremos e já arranjamos os trabalhos então não tem erro.  
Sakura – e a casa?  
Hinata – eu já arranjei isso junto com o naruto.  
Sakura – então é por isso que você tá assim tá achando que ele vai cancelar?  
Hinata – eu o amo muito a esse ponto, mais se ele me deixasse eu iria morrer.  
Sakura – entendo Hina não fica assim é claro que ele não vai cancelar ele ama você mais do que a vida.  
Hinata – eu também amo ele mais do que a minha própria vida.  
Sakura – eu sei vocês nasceram um pro outro e ele sabe disso vocês são 1.  
Hinata – um?  
Sakura – isso mesmo um dia você vai entender.  
Hinata – tá eu já vu descer.  
Meia hora depois todas já havia comido e tudo mais e foram na ksa dos garotos.

Na casa dos garotos

Ino não parava de tocar a campainha a té que Gaara atende só de toalha que deixa as 5 envergonhadas e viram de costas rapidamente e ainda estavam na porta.

Gaara – o que vieram fazer aki?  
Ino – será que dá pra se vestir Gaara não podemos conversar assim.  
Gaara – então é melhor vocês se acostumarem todos estão assim aqui dentro.  
Hinata e Ino desmaiam.  
Sakura – xi a Hina desmaiou mais por que a Ino também?  
Temari – acho que ela não aguentou ouvir a notícia.  
Tenten – também acho.  
Gaara – e agora?  
Sakura – você carrega a Ino e leva ela pro seu quarto e a gente carrega a Hinata.  
Gaara – tá bom entrem.  
Todas menos as desmaiadas – CLARO.

Dentro da casa

Sasuke – são as garotas.  
Naruto – o que vieram fazer aqui? E por que a minha Hina tá desmaiada?  
Sakura estava com o rosto muito vermelho e olhava pro chão pra não ver o Sasuke daquele jeito.  
Sakura – bem er... ( desmaia por que sem querer olhou pra frente e de tão envergonhada né? )  
Sasuke – xi mais uma desmaia eu vou levar ela pro meu quarto eu vou me vestir.  
Shikamaru vestido – então o que ouve aqui?  
Temari – bem as garotas estão desmaiadas só ficou eu e a Tenten e viemos falar com vocês.  
Sasuke – sobre o que?  
Temari – sobre s bandas e também elas queriam ver vocês mais não nesse estado.  
Neji – e sobre o que iremos conversar?  
Tenten desmaia.  
Neji – nossa essa eu não entendi.  
Naruto – mais uma que desmaia já tá ficando cansativo.  
Temari – bem eu vou sair com o shika e vocês cuidem delas falo?  
Todos menos shikamaru – FALO TEMARI T+  
Temari – t+ e não a façam desmaiar mais.  
Sasuke – não vamos.  
Temari e shikamaru saem.  
Naruto – eu vou levar a Hinata.  
Sasuke – eu a Sakura.  
Gaara – eu a Ino.  
Neji - e eu a pucca.

O sasuke que estava com a sakura e estava de toalha que garantia que assim que ela acordasse desmaiaria de novo ele a deixou na sua cama e se trocou no banheiro assim como todos os outros e se encontraram na sala.

Na sala...

Naruto – não to gostando o que será que elas querem falar com a gente?  
Sasuke – será que elas vão terminar com a gente pela grosseria da brincadeira delas?  
Gaara – talvez mais era um desafio se a temari não tivesse feito o orgulho dela já era.  
Neji – então ela não tem culpa e nem a tenten ela tava meio doida por que bebeu uma cerveja.  
Naruto – é eu sei como é aquele troço me deixa tonto e é muito bom pra esquecer as coisas.  
Sasuke – tem alguma novidade?  
Naruto – finalmente algum de vocês teve a vergonha na cara de perguntar eu vou casar com a Hina, vou pedi-la em casamento em breve.  
Neji finge demaiar.  
Gaara – vixe outra garota que desmaia.  
Neji se levanta – outra não seu baka, eu não sou uma garota.  
Naruto – nossa milagre a paty já acorodu.  
Neji dá um soco em naruto que fica de olho roxo.  
Neji – gosto de ter mudado a cor?  
Naruto – não muito por que isso trás dor.  
Gaara – não reclama você mereceu.  
Neji – e por que a Hina vai pedir a Hina pra ela se casar com você?  
Naruto – por que eu pedirei a ela e vai ser depois da formatura já arranjaremos tudo quando eu criar coragem.  
Sasuke – a gente vai segurar vela?  
Todos menos o naruto – NÃO.  
Sasuke- eu vou pedir a Sakura em casamento não quero ser o único solteiro e eu a amo.  
Naruto – nossa pra quem não demonstrava sentimentos tá se saindo muito bem.  
Sasuke soca o outro olho do naruto.  
Sasuke – gosto? agora tá igual  
Naruto – desde quando eu virei saco de pancada?  
Gaara – por falar muita besteira.  
Naruto – isso lá é novidade?  
Neji – deixa o naruto se ele levar outro soco ele nem vai poder falar com a Hina no estado q ele vai estar.  
Naruto – vlw e...  
Neji continuava – quem liga se ele é um baka, quem liga se ele não tem vergonha na cara, quem liga se ele é burro, e quem liga se ele não presta nem pra vender por um real....  
Naruto – CHEGAAAAAAAAA.  
Neji – é assim né eu te defendendo e você grita comigo.  
Naruto – que defesa? tudo que você fez foi só me esculaxar e mais nada.  
Neji – então eu não te protejo mais.  
Naruto – não preciso muito da sua proteção, você foi o primeiro a me socar.  
Gaara – bem e agora será que elas já acordaram?  
Sasuke – cara sei não em... são 9:20 e elas desmaiaram 8:15.  
Neji – ah isso é uma prova.  
Sasuke – sobre o que?  
Neji – sobre você ser um CDF assim como, eu e a Sakura.  
Neji leva um soco na cabeça por sasuke.  
Sasuke – seu baka como você acha que eu tirei notas altas?  
Neji – ai sei lá colando?  
Leva outro soco.  
Sasuke – se comporta cara eu sou honesto.  
Neji – tá eu fico calado e finjo que acredito.  
Sasuke – eu vou pro meu quarto se a Sakura estiver acordada converso com ela se não eu durmo um pouco.  
Naruto – e é acordado com o grito dela.  
Todos menos sasuke riram.  
Sasuke – engraçadinho. * Sasuke já tinha id pro seu quarto *

No quarto do sasuke

Sakura acorda – an? Onde eu estou?  
Sasuke – ah então você já acordou?  
Sakura – não ainda estou dormindo. ¬¬  
Sasuke – o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?  
Sakura – aé cade as outras garota?  
Sasuke- estão nos quartos de cada um de seus namorados assim como você.  
Sakura – nós viemos aqui por que faltam 3 dias pro show e queremos nos divertir com vocês.  
Sasuke – agora entendi.  
Sakura – sasuke um amigo meu de longe vem hoje a tarde você não se encomoda né?  
Sasuke – claro que não eu confio em você.  
Sakura – é bom saber agora eu tenho que ir já são 10:00 eu vou preparar o almoço e ainda tomar banho, buscar meu amigo no aeroporto.  
Sasuke – claro quando as garotas acordarem digo que você já foi.  
Sakura – obrigada sasuke.  
Sasuke – de nada sakura.  
Sakura sai.  
Pensamento de Sasuke – quem será esse amigo dela?

Na sala...

Naruto – eu vou ver a Hina.  
Neji – e eu a pucca.  
Gaara – nossa já tão com vontade né?  
Naruto e Neji – não enrola você também tá com vontade de ve-las.  
Gaara – eu sei mais nós não podemos simplesmente acordá-las e...  
Ino – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Naruto – a Ino acordou.  
Gaara – ah eu vou lá se cuidem em.  
Naruto e Neji – e não abusa ela.  
Gaara – bakas.  
Sakura – oi eu estou indo.  
OS 3 – ja´avisou o sasuke?  
Sakura – lógico né?  
Naruto – até mais sakura-chan  
Sakura – até mais naruto.  
Sakura vai embora.  
Gaara – agora sim vou ver a Ino t+  
Naruto – t+.

No quarto do Gaara

Ino – AAAAAAAAAA ONDE É QUE EU TO?  
Gaara entra e fala – no meu quarto.  
Ino abaixa a cabeça – e o que eu to fazendo aqui?  
Gaara – você desmaiou.  
Ino – eu sei mais por que eu não fui levada pra minha casa?  
Gaara – por que não dava tempo.  
Ino – quem me trouxe pra cá?  
Gaara – eu.  
Ino – em primeiro lugar eu queria pedir desculpas.  
Gaara – pelo o que?  
Ino – por ter rido da sua cara de minha parte você só vai ouvir isso eu acho que a Sakura já deve ter falado todos os motivos de virmos aqui e esse é o meu motivo então tchau.  
Ela ia saindo e Gaara a segura pelo braço.  
Gaara – não vai.  
Ino – você não está furioso comigo?  
Gaara – por que eu estaria eu te amo.  
Ino – você tá com febre ou algo do tipo?  
Gaara – não eu falo sério quando digo que te amo sobre isso eu nunca brinco.  
Ino – eu sei mais você deveria estar mais que furioso comigo.  
Gaara – não é sua culpa a Temari teve que fazer aquilo ou o orgulho dela ia pras cucuias.  
Ino ri.  
Ino – obrigada por não estar furioso comigo.  
Gaara – eu te amo sabia?  
Ino – claro e você sabe que eu te amo também.  
Gaara – bem se era só isso se quizer pode ir.  
Ino – tá é que eu tenho que ajudar a Sakura com o almoço já são 10:15.  
Gaara – tá bem.  
Ino sai vai pra casa e deixa um Gaara pensativo em seu quarto.

Na sala ....

Naruto – cara eu vou ver a Hina...  
Tenten – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Neji – parece que a minha vez chegou.  
Naruto – mais eu não vou fkr aki esperando a Hina gritar até parece q sou um baka.  
Neji – naruto vc e´baka agora eu to indo.  
Naruto – e eu tb.

No quarto do Neji

Tenten – Neji socorro onde é que eu estou?  
Neji – no meu quarto.  
Tenten – por que estou aqui?  
Neji – você desmau ao me ver eu acho.  
Tenten – tá eu desmaiei mais quem me trouxe pra cá?  
Neji – fui eu.  
Tenten – antes de tudo eu quero te dizer ou melhor pedir desculpas.  
Neji – pelo o que?  
Tenten – eu sugeri aquele desafio idiota pra Temari.  
Neji – não tem problema.  
Tenten – quem é você e o que fez com o Neji.  
Neji – esse neji tá mudado e quer ficar com você pra sempre e o outro é frio que nem liga qual você prefere?  
Tenten – a primeira opção.  
Neji – eu te amo Tenten não tenho razões pra ficar zangado com você.  
Tenten – e eu nunca teria com você.  
Neji – você já vai?  
Tenten – vou sim vou ajudar a Sakura no almoço e vocês estão convidados.  
Neji – é de que horas?  
Tenten – 12:00 e já são 10:30 melhor vocês se arrumarem.  
Neji – também acho até daqui a pouco.  
Tenten – até.  
Tenten vai embora e deixa Neji em seu quarto.

No quarto do Naruto

Hinata acorda – Naruto o que eu to fazendo aqui?  
Naruto – você tá no meu quarto por que você desmaou.  
Hinata – a é eu desmaio muito.  
Naruto – mais isso não impede o nosso relacionamento.  
Hinata – você tá bravo comigo?  
Naruto – por que eu ficaria?  
Hinata – por eu ter rido de você e zoado me desculpa, eu entendo se quizer romper o namoro.  
Naruto ri bem alto.  
Hinata – qual é a graça?  
Naruto – eu nunca romperia com você um compromisso tão sério por uma besteira dessas eu te amo.  
Hinata – fico muito feliz em ouvir isso mais eu tenho que ir.  
Naruto – mais já?  
Hinata – vou ter que ajudar a Sakura com o almoço hoje e vocês estão convdados.  
Naruto – qualquer coisa feita por você deve ser maravilhoso.  
Hinata – obrigada vejo você lá.  
Naruto – até daqui a pouco.  
Hinata – até  
Hinata sai e deixa naruto e vai pra casa.

Na casa das garotas

Sakura – VOCÊS FIZERAM O QUE?  
Tenten e Hinata – Convidamos os garotos.  
Sakura – não vai dar tempo de fazermos tudo.  
Tenten – vai sim é de 12:00 ainda são 11:00 e tá quase tudo pronto.  
Sakura – pode até ser mais só está pronta a parte da gente.  
Hinata – não faz mal todas vamos ajudar e acabaremos depressa.  
Sakura – acho bom e cade a Temari?  
Ino – é mesmo ela saiu e não voltou mais.  
Sakura – acho que hoje ela não vem, acho que ela quer ficar com o shika sozinha.  
Tenten – também acho.

Depois de 30 minutos de cozinha tudo estava completamente pronto e ela foram se arrumar e terminaram na hora certinha 12:00 em ponto e foi quando os garotos tocaram a campainha tenten abriu e eles entraram e as elogiaram pela roupa e pelos pratos maravilhosos que elas haviam feito pra eles.

Sasuke - o que iremos fazer agora?  
Sakura – que tal um filme?  
Neji – tem de que tipo?  
Sakura – tem de todos.  
Naruto – coloca terror.  
Neji – concordo também quero terror.  
Gaara – eu também.  
Sasuke –e eu tb.  
Sakura – vem ca vocês não querem terror só por que a gente tem medo e com certeza pularemos em seus colos né?  
Sasuke - que isso não e... Sakura sabia que já é 13:00  
Sakura – ora de ir buscar meu amigo.  
Sakura pega um cartaz e se dirije a porta.  
Sasuke – eu te levo na minha moto vai ser mais rápido.

No aeroporto...

Sakura foi com sasuke e quando chegou lá colocou o cartaz na frente que dizia " Kouga-kun "  
Kouga – oi Sakura aquanto tempo.  
Sakura – oi Kouga eu não te vejo desde criança.  
Kouga dá um beijo na bochecha da Sakura.  
Sasuke – com licensa.  
Kouga - quem é você?  
Sakura – ah esse é o Sasuke.  
Kouga – o que ele é seu?  
Sakura – ele é meu namorado vamos pra minha casa?  
Kouga – claro.  
Sasuke levou os dois de volta.

Na casa das Garotas

Sasuke se ruia de ciúmes da Sakura que conversava com Kouga e esquecia dele.  
Kouga – e então quais são as novidades?  
Sakura – eu to namorando as minhas amigas também e você?  
Kouga – bem eu ainda não arranjei uma namorada mais ainda tento.  
Sasuke – Sakura posso falar com você no seu quarto particular?  
Sakura – claro que sim.  
Kouga – depois a gente se fala Sakura.  
Sakura- até daqui a pouco.

No quarto da Sakura

Sasuke – nossa você gosta mesmo de rosa.  
Sakura – o quer falar? Está aborrecido comigo e o Kouga?  
Sasuke - e-eu aborrecido não.  
Pensamento da Sakura – ele está aborrecido.  
Sakura – bem quero deixar bem claro que não sinto nada pelo Kouga.  
Sasuke – q-quem te pergunto isso?  
Sakura – então vamos parar com essa conversa por aqui.  
10 segundos depois  
Sasuke – Diga  
Sakura – o que?  
Sasuke – o que realmente aconteceu com vocês anteriormente quando crianças?.  
Sakura alegre – Sasuke-kun.  
Sasuke - to ouvindo.  
Sakura morrendo de raiva – VOCÊ OUSA DESCONFIAR DE MIM? É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ ME VE?  
Sasuke – P-por q-que você está gritando o que eu te fiz?  
Sakura – ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar?  
Sasuke – some daqui eu não quero mais ver a sua cara prefere ele ao invés de mim.  
Sakura – certo mais o quarto é meu mais mesmo assim eu vou embora.  
Sasuke – vai atrás do Kouga?  
Sakura – não eu vou pra minha casa que não é essa a que eu herdei BAKA, BAKAAAA, BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Sakura vai embora e sasuke fica abraçado a uma poltrona no quarto dela.  
Sasuke – eu não estou com medo, Eu não estou com muito medo, DROGA.  
Pensamento de Sasuke – ELA É ASSUSTADORA QUANDO ESTÁ COM RAIVA.

Na sala....

Kouga – aonde você vai com tanta pressa?  
Sakura – eu vou pra minha casa real essa é minha e das minhas amigas.  
Kouga – então eu vou ficar aqui um tempo?  
Sakura – claro eu só vou passar 2 dias fora  
Kouga – mais não é esse o tempo que falta pro show?  
Sakura – não são 3 dias e eu vou voltar 1 dia antes do show.  
Kouga – e por que não fica?  
Sakura – o Sasuke não sabe onde fica minha verdadeira casa e eu briguei com ele.  
Kouga – deu pra perceber pelo grito muas você não quer velo até o show?  
Sakura – isso mesmo.  
Kouga – então eu te vejo no show?  
Sakura – com toda certeza Kouga.

Continua..


	8. Dia de show

Dia de show – Capítulo 8

Os dias se passaram bem rápido e todos deram uma revisada nas músicas e Kouga estava ancioso pra ouvir as bandas no show por que era na frente do colégio era público e todos de konoha podiam ir e foram.

No camarim dos garotos

Naruto – BAKA ENTÃO FOI POR ISSO QUE A SAKURA SAIU CORRENDO PRA CASA DELA?  
Sasuke – é eu tive ciúmes demais dela e acabamos nos separando e eu morri de medo dela.  
Neji – ué por que o medo?  
Sasuke – por que você nunca viu a Sakura com raiva ela é assustadora desse jeito.  
Gaara – resumindo o Sasuke é um baka que se acha e EMO.  
Sasuke – eu mereço eu tive muitos ciúmes eu acho que ela nem quer ver mais a minha cara.  
Shikamaru – eu faria isso.  
Gaara – shika por que você não dormiu lá em casa ontem?  
Shikamaru – ouve imprevistos e eu passei a noite na sua casa.  
Gaara – an não entendi.  
Shikamaru – é melhor nem entender.  
Tsunade entra e fala – O SHOW É EM 5 MINUTOS SEUS VERMES VOCÊS SERÃO A PRIMEIRA BANDA.  
Todos – OK  
Sasuke – o que eu vou fazer agora sem a Sakura?  
Todos menos Sasuke – Se vira mané.

No camarim das garotas

Ino – eu não acredito que aquele fingido brigou com você por ciúmes  
Sakura – acredite se quizer ele desconfiou de mim e do Kouga e tá furioso agora.  
Hinata – deixa, ele não vale o amor que você dá.  
Temari – é ele não confia em você.  
Tenten – por que você não troca ele pelo Kouga?  
Sakura – eu não posso eu amo o Sasuke e o Kouga não é meu amigo é meu primo.  
Tenten – então trocar o Sasuke foi pras cucuias?  
Temari – com certeza.  
Hinata – tá tudo muito bom mais a nossa vez é quando?  
Tsunade entra e fala – OS PRIMEIROS SÃO OS GAROTOS VOCÊS SÃO DAQUI 1 HORA.  
Todas – NÃO PRECISA GRITAR NÃO SOMOS SURDAS.  
Tsunade – por que vocês estão gritando?  
Todas – POR QUE FOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU PRIMEIRO.  
Tsunade – ai eu não sou surda fui.  
Tsunade vai embora.  
Sakura – então vamos ver as músicas dos garotos?  
Todas menos Sakura – LÓGICO NÃO QUEREMOS PERDER.

No palco...

Tsunade – e com vocês os BAD BOYS uma banda formada aqui aproveitem.  
Neji – e ai galera em primeiro lugar é uma honra estar aqui.  
Naruto – em segundo obrigado por nos escolher kakashi sensei.  
Gaara – em terceiro espero que gostem de nossas canções  
Shikamaru – em quarto não cansem delas.  
Sasuke – e em quinto aproveitem o show.  
Multidão – EEEEEEEEEEEE.  
Sasuke – a primeira canção é minha eu a fiz pensando numa pessoa que briguei 2 dias atrás.

Me desculpe não era a minha intenção  
Te empurrar pra dentro da solidão  
Foi demais pro meu coração  
Não vá embora por favor não.

Com essa canção eu vou te falar  
Daquilo que eu não quiz comentar  
Eu não queria te magoar  
Eu só queria sempre te amar.

Como eu pude ser tão frio  
Eu te amo mais me dá calafrios  
Toda vez que eu te beijo com carinho

Não vá embora eu não quero te perder  
Sei que você acha que eu não gosto de você  
Está errada eu te amo pra valer  
Não me deixe nunca sem você.

Você é meu sonho, você é minha vida  
Não me deixe nem fique escondida  
Por favor não me deixa  
Estou com dores de cabeça  
Pensando em você sem parar.

Como eu pude ser tão frio  
Eu te amo mais me dá calafrios  
Toda vez que eu te beijo com carinho.

Multidão – UHUUUU  
Tsunade – Sasuke foi a música mais linda que eu ouvi pra quem ela foi feita?  
Sasuke – essa música eu a fiz meio que de improviso agora mais eu a fiz pra Sakura.  
Tsunade – a garota da outra banda?  
Sasuke – exatamente eu não vivo sem ela.  
Tsunade – agora temos certeza ele está apaixonado.  
Sasuke – com toda a certeza.  
Sasuke vai e chega Naruto.  
Naruto – agora eu vou cantar a segunda música e ela é pra pessoa mais espcial da minha vida.  
Tsunade – parece que a banda toda tá apaixonada.  
Naruto – com toda certeza.

Eu não acreditei na primeira vez que te olhei  
Eu não vi como eu te consegui  
Msm assim eu nunca quis te impedir  
E fico grato por finaltemente ver você vir.

Eu não me arrependo  
Com você eu fico atento  
Eu não quero saber de ser detento  
Eu quero você, eu quero te ver eu não quero te perder.

Como vou saber  
Se realmente pertenço a você  
Como gritar  
Realmente não consigo para de te amar.

Preciso de você  
Não preciso me esconder  
Eu te amo e vou gritar  
Se quizer eu paro de falar  
Eu te amo e pra sempre te amarei.

Como vou saber  
Se realmente pertenço a você  
Como gritar  
Realmente não consigo para de te amar.

Tsunade – essa foi a música do naruto pra Hinata e o próximo é o Gaara.  
Gaara – a música é pra minha namorada.  
Tsunade – nossa é o terceiro da banda que está apaixonado, será que todos estão?  
Gaara – pode ter certeza que sim.  
Tsunade – e quantas músicas vocês vão cantar?  
Gaara – apenas 5.  
Tsunade – cada um canta uma música?  
Gaara – com certeza.  
Tsunade – então boa sorte pra você.  
Gaara – vlw.

Às vezes eu queria que tempo fosse devagar  
Para apreciar sempre o seu olhar  
Se o tempo parasse  
Se você não chora-se.

Não me diga não eu não quero te ver sofrer  
E acho que você tem o mesmo sentimento e fica a sofrer  
Não me deixe aqui sozinho  
Eu preciso muito do seu carinho.

Não venha me dizer que me odeia  
Não venha me dizer que se entristece ao me ver  
Não diga que não ao amor  
Sei que ás vezes a isso eu não dou valor.

Eu sei que sou do tipo orgulhoso não me importo  
A sua felicidade é o meu esforço  
Por favor não fique triste, eu não suporto.

Não venha me dizer que me odeia  
Não venha me dizer que se entristece ao me ver  
Não diga que não ao amor  
Sei que ás vezes a isso eu não dou valor.

Tsunade – e foi o Gaara pra vocês garotas.  
Gaara vermelho – também não é pra tanto.  
Tsunade – não abusa de ser bonito.  
Gaara – an?  
Gaara sai do palco.  
Tsunade – agora com vocês vamos a nossa penúltima música dos BAD BOYS.  
Neji – isso mesmo tsunade.  
Tsunade – como chegou aqui tão rápido?  
Neji – esqueceu que eu sou um Hyuuga?  
Tsunade – tá mais pra um cego Hyuuga com esses olhos brancos. ¬¬  
Neji – não amola.  
Tsunade – então você é o próximo que vai cantar?  
Neji – não eu vim limpar o palco. ¬¬  
Tsunade – pode começar.  
Neji – engraçadinha eu to aqui é pra cantar. ¬¬  
Tsunade – tá esperando o que? Canta desgraça.  
Neji – desde quando eu aceito ordens suas?  
Tsunade – desde que eu sou a sua diretora.  
Neji – i eu não sabia desde quando?  
Tsunade – vamo para de palhaçada isto é um show vamos nos divertir com as músicas.  
Multidão – É ISSO AI EEEEEEEEEEE.  
Neji – tá já ouvi e a penúltima música é minha.

Como pode ser gostar de alguém  
E esse tal alguém não ser seu  
Fico desejando nós gastando o mar  
Por do sol postal mais ninguém.

Sinto que você é ligada a mim  
Sempre que estou indo volto atrás  
Minha linda flor, meu jardim será  
Meus melhores beijos serão seus.

È tanta graça lá fora passa o tempo sem você  
Mais pode sim ser sim amada e tudo acontecer.

Sinto um absoluto dom de existir  
Não a solidão nem penar  
Nessa doação milagres do amor  
Esperando um sim ou nunca mais.

È tanta graça lá fora passa o tempo sem você  
Mais pode sim ser sim amada e tudo acontecer.

Tsunade – e esse foi o Neji arrazando corações  
Neji – não é pra tanto e aí vem o shika fui.  
Neji vai embora e chega shikamaru  
Tsunade – oi shika você fez alguma música pra uma garota especial?  
Shikamaru – fiz sim apesar de ser muito problemático.  
Tsunade – não enrola pra você tudo é problemático.  
Shikamaru – bem a última música ficou comigo espero que gostem.  
Tsunade – e logo após teremos um breve intervalo pra depois apresentar as BAD GIRLS.  
Shikamaru – exatamente então espero que gostem.

Faz tanto tempo que eu venho te seguindo  
Conheço passo a passo todos os seus caminhos  
Sei a hora que acorda e a hora em que vai dormir  
Sei tudo de você e você nada sabe sobre mim.

Eu sei que a gente nunca havia se visto  
Mais parecia que eu te via sempre  
Quando eu te conheci parecia feita pra mim  
Como eu pude te ignorar?

Eu sei que a cada 10 palavras que eu falo 11 é você  
Não me deixe aqui sozinho eu preciso de você  
Posso ser preguiçoso pode me culpar  
Mais por favor não deixe de me amar.

Tsunade – pode ter sido uma música pequena mais vamos dar um intervalo de 15 minutos pras bandas.

No camarim dos garotos, Hinata chega mais do que com raiva de sasuke, mais quando entrou se deparou com a cena de Sasuke beijando karin.

Hinata – me conta o seu lado da história e...  
Sasuke – an? O que faz aqui?  
Karin – o que ela tá fazendo aqui gatinho?  
Hinata – não acredito que você foi capaz de trair a sakura.  
Sasuke – eu sei que a culpa é minha mais eu tava com ciúmes e tinha bons motivos ai quiz me vingar.  
Sasuke sentiu seu rosto arder bastante pq Hinata havia dado um tapa nele.  
Hinata com a cabeça abaixa – Nunca fale da minha amiga como se ela fosse uma pessoa quw trairia qualquer um.  
Sasuke - mais talvez ela vá me trair algum dia não acha? Foi por isso quw eu adiantei e fiquei com a karin escondido.  
Hinata – não, não acho, eu até apostaria a minha vida na sakura pq confio nela. E vc é um mulherengo.  
Naruto – BAKA a Sakura te ama e você está com ciúmes e a magoou acho que ela nunca mais vai querer te ver.  
Sasuke – estou começando a achar que eu não a queira mais ver.  
Hinata – VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA A SAKURA TE AMA E VOCÊ NÃO A QUER MAIS VER POR QUE TEM CIÚMES E A TRAI?  
Sasuke – com certeza.  
Hinata – TALVEZ VOCÊ NÃO MEREÇA O AMOR QUE ELA TE DÁ.  
Naruto – Ei hina você tá pegando pesado.  
Hinata – NÃO EU NÃO ESTOU NARUTO O SASUKE TEM QUE PERCEBER QUE ESSA SEPARAÇÃO SÓ TÁ MAGOANDO A SAKURA E O QUE ELE DISSE SÓ PROVA QUE ELE NÃO MERECE O AMOR QUE ELA DÁ.  
Hinata sai do quarto chorando de decepição ao ouvir aquilo e conta tudo a amiga que de infeliz ficou pior.

No camarim das garotas

Sakura – ele disse isso mesmo Hina?  
Hinata – em todas as letras.  
Sakura – entendo mais invés de 5 músicas que tal cantarmos 6?  
Ino – e quais vão ser as seis?  
Sakura – a minha música vai ser em dupla com a hina, e a de vocês todas menos eu são individuais né?  
Todas menos sakura – é.  
Sakura – eu fiz uma música de ciúmes pro sasuke e quero que vocês a cantem comigo no palco.  
Todas menos sakura – CLARO  
Sakura entrega a música a todas que a acham engraçada.

No palco ...

Tsunade – é isso ai galera o intervalo acabou e estamos de volta com a banda BAD GIRLS.  
Sakura – vamos ter seis músicas hoje pra vocês.  
Temari – e cada uma feita com o coração.  
Tenten – começa agora o nosso show.  
Ino – com a nossa amiga primeiro.  
Hinata – em dupla comigo espero que gostem.

Escuta aqui rapaz ( Kelly Key )  
(Sakura)  
Eu não queria  
Brigar com você  
Mas teu vacilo  
Não dá prá esquecer...  
Eu sou daquelas  
Que vivem pro amor  
Mas você não deu valor...

(Hinata)  
Tô decidida não vou perdoar  
Teve a cara de pau de contar

(Sakura)  
A minha amiga do peito  
Que já me contou  
Tudo que você aprontou...  
Escuta aqui rapaz  
Prá que apelar?  
Sabendo que assim  
Ia me machucar

(Hinata)  
Escuta aqui rapaz  
Prá que investir?  
Na minha amiga  
Com tanta mulher por aí...

(Sakura e Hinata)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Que eu não vou te perdoar  
Vai! Vai! Vai!  
Prá onde eu não possa  
Te enxergar

(Sakura)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Que eu não quero mais você  
Tentou me trair  
Conseguiu me perder...

(Sakura e Hinata)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Eu não vou te perdoar  
Vai! Vai! Vai!  
Prá onde eu não possa  
Te enxergar

(Sakura)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Que eu não quero mais você  
Tentou me trair, me perdeu  
E vai se arrepender...

(Hinata)  
Tô decidida não vou perdoar  
Teve a cara de pau de cantar

(Sakura)  
A minha amiga do peito  
Que já me contou  
Tudo que você aprontou...  
Escuta aqui rapaz  
Prá que apelar?  
Sabendo que assim  
Ia me machucar

(Hinata)  
Escuta aqui rapaz  
Prá que investir?  
Na minha amiga  
Com tanta mulher por aí...

(Sakura e Hinata)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Que eu não vou te perdoar  
Vai! Vai! Vai!  
Prá onde eu não possa  
Te enxergar

(Sakura)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Que eu não quero mais você  
Tentou me trair  
Conseguiu me perder...

(Sakura e Hinata)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Eu não vou te perdoar  
Vai! Vai! Vai!  
Prá onde eu não possa  
Te enxergar

(Sakura)  
Sai! Sai! Sai!  
Que eu não quero mais você  
Tentou me trair, me perdeu  
E vai se arrepender...

Tentou me trair, me perdeu  
E vai se arrepender...(2x)

Depois que sasuke ouviu essa música se sentiu muito culpado e quis até se matar, era como se enfiassem uma estaca no coração dele, mais o show ainda não havia acabado era a vez da Ino cantar e Gaara estava ancioso pra ouvir o que ela ia cantar mais ele sabia que com certeza não era pra ele, ela mesmo havia lhe falado minutos atrás.

Ino – oi galera espero que tenham gostado da última música agora aproveitem a minha.

Garotas choram demais ( Kelly key )

Você pensou que ficando assim  
Com pena de mim, e tudo bem  
Machista e tao superficial  
Acha que e normal um harem

Diz que nao quer me ver chorar  
Mas nao faz nada pra entender  
Você vai ter que me escutar  
Eu vou te ensinar porque:

Garotas choram mais  
Quando um sonho se disfaz  
Voce ama e depois nao quer mais  
E ainda pergunta porque  
Garotas choram mais  
Você nao sabe o mal que me faz  
Vem me usa e me deixa pra trás  
E diz que garotas choram demais

Diz que exagero sem ter porque  
Cena de tv, pra impressionar  
O que você nao consegue ver  
E que eu só vim dizer bye bye!!

Chegou a vez de te ver chorar  
So assim você vai entender  
Agora é tarde pra te escutar  
Só vou te ensinar porque:

Garotas choram mais  
Quando um sonho se disfaz  
Voce ama e depois nao quer mais  
E ainda pergunta porque  
Garotas choram mais  
Você nao sabe o mal que me faz  
Vem me usa e me deixa pra trás  
E diz que garotas choram demais.

Eu tentei, como é que você não vê?  
E que tudo o que eu quero  
É um amor sincero  
Alguém bem melhor que você!

Eieiei

Garotas choram mais  
Quando um sonho se disfaz  
Voce ama e depois nao quer mais  
E ainda pergunta porque  
Garotas choram mais  
Você nao sabe o mal que me faz  
Vem me usa e me deixa pra trás  
E diz que garotas choram demais.

Uuuuuu

Garotas choram demais

Todos aplaudiram a loira que saiu vitoriosa, mais era a vez da sabaku e Gaara queria mesmo saber que música ela havia feito.

Temari – essa é a terceira música pra vocês aproveitem.

Porque não? ( Kelly key )

Pé na estrada eu vou seguir o meu caminho  
Eu vou sem rumo tô cansada do destino  
Eu não quero o mapa de onde fica a mina  
Dessa vez eu vou seguir a minha sina

Tentei ser tudo que queriam de mim  
Mas percebi que a vida não é bem assim  
Eu não tenho vocação pra ser santinha  
Vou provar que posso me cuidar sozinha

Eu posso até me distrair  
Estar a um passo de errar  
Mas quero ser livre e chegou a hora de tentar...

Por que não?  
Andar descalça pela rua a pé  
Por que não?  
Gritar bem alto tudo aquilo que eu quiser  
Por que não?  
Me libertar de regras e acontecer  
Não quero limites pra viver...

Caminhando a favor ou contra o vento  
Vou fazer o que me der no pensamento  
Decidida a não mudar o que eu sou  
Ter a vida liberada como for

Tentei ser tudo que queriam de mim  
Mas percebi que a vida não é bem assim  
Eu não tenho vocação pra ser santinha  
Vou provar que posso me cuidar sozinha

Eu posso até me distrair  
Estar a um passo de errar  
Mas quero ser livre e chegou a hora de tentar...

Por que não?  
Andar descalça pela rua a pé  
Por que não?  
Gritar bem alto tudo aquilo que eu quiser  
Por que não?  
Me libertar de regras e acontecer  
Não quero limites pra viver...

A sabaku foi aplaudida e a última música estava chegando, logo foi a vez da Tenten.

Tenten – oi galera espero que gostem da minha música ela é bem especial.

Brincar de amor ( Kelly key )

Não vem brincar de amor, você ta vacilando comigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, a gente ta correndo perigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, que eu faço o mesmo jogo contigo.  
Depois não adianta reclamar... (não vale reclamar)

Pra que que eu fico aqui te esperando,  
Com tanta coisa pra acontecer  
Desse jeito eu acabo dançando,  
Quem dança no final é você...

Às vezes eu me sinto sozinha,  
E nada de você me ligar,  
Preciso novamente te encontrar...

Não vem brincar de amor, você ta vacilando comigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, a gente ta correndo perigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, que eu faço o mesmo jogo contigo.  
Depois não adianta reclamar... (não vale reclamar)

Pra que que eu fico aqui te esperando,  
Com tanta coisa pra acontecer  
Desse jeito eu acabo dançando,  
Quem dança no final é você...

Às vezes eu me sinto sozinha,  
E nada de você me ligar,  
Preciso novamente te encontrar...

Não vem brincar de amor, você ta vacilando comigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, agente ta correndo perigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, que eu faço o mesmo jogo contigo.  
Depois não adianta reclamar... (não vale reclamar)

(não vale reclamar) x4

Você pensa...que me engana,  
Só to vendo aonde você quer chegar.  
Com esse jeito...corda bamba,  
Porque você não para pra pensar...

Não vem brincar de amor, você ta vacilando comigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, agente ta correndo perigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, que eu faço o mesmo jogo contigo.  
Depois não adianta reclamar... (não vale reclamar)

Não vem brincar de amor, você ta vacilando comigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, agente ta correndo perigo.  
Não vem brincar de amor, que eu faço o mesmo jogo contigo.  
Depois não adianta reclamar... (não vale reclamar)

Não vale reclamar.

Tenten logo sai e em seguida vem Hinata.

Hinata – oi pessoal a música surpresa é depois dessa espero que gostem da minha.

Não sou tão fácil assim ( Kelly key)

Não sou tão fácil assim  
preciso te conhecer melhor  
comigo não rola  
logo na primeira vez  
é fundamental um bom papo é só lazer  
um beijo bem dado  
abre a porta do prazer  
e com toda calma do mundo  
a gente chega lá  
gosto de tudo bem feito  
se possível devagar

refrão

páre!  
e não desce essa mão  
que me aborrece  
não é bem por aí  
páre, páre, páre  
e não desce essa mão que me aborrece  
a banda não toca assim (4x)

ei você ta pensando que eu sou fácil e?  
você ta muito enganado. Ai!  
tira essa mão dai, pode subir  
tira essa mão boba dai!  
acorda!  
pára, pára, pára!  
não,não,não  
pode subir essa mão dai

Todas estavam no palco para alegrar o público com a música surpresa.

Sakura – todos devem estar anciosos pela música surpresa e por quem ela foi composta.  
Ino – a música foi feita pela sakura.  
Temari – a melodia pela Hinata.  
Tenten – O vocal somos nós 3.  
Hinata – e a música foi feita para mostrar ao sasuke os seus ciúmes.

Analista ( Kelly key )

( Sakura )  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho

( Todas )  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho

(Sakura)  
Tá maluco da cabeça, vem pra cá dançar  
Tá muito nervosinho, toma maracujá  
Tá pensando que é cientista  
Pára de de inventar vê se para de inventar  
Você sabe que eu te amo vamos balançar você é chatinho mais é maneiro  
Eu não vou te trocar agora me da a mãozinha que eu vou te levar  
Você tem que se tratar, você tem que se tratar

( Todas)  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho

( Sakura)  
Calma , calminha  
Vem cá vem cá  
calma calminha  
bom ...bom

Tá maluco da cabeça, vem pra cá dançar  
Tá muito nervosinho, toma maracujá  
Tá pensando que é cientista  
Pára de de inventar vê se para de inventar  
Você sabe que eu te amo vamos balançar você é chatinho mais é maneiro  
Eu não vou te trocar agora me da a mãozinha que eu vou te levar  
Você tem que se tratar, você tem que se tratar

( Todas)  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho

(Sakura)  
Calma , calminha  
você ta muito nervosinho calminha  
sem malcriação  
bom ...bom

(Todas)  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho  
Seu problema é de ana..analista  
Vai procurar um neuro..um neurônio  
Você ta vendo coisa onde nao tem  
Ta procurando chifre na cabeça de piolho

Terminada a música a menoria estava rindo e a maioria impressionada.

Sakura – BEM ESSA MÚSICA FOI FEITA PRO SASUKE PRA ELE PERCEBER Q O CIÚME NÃO É NADA E EU NUNCA IRIA TROCÁ-LO E OBRIGADA POR NOS OUVIR VLW GALERA.

*************************************************************

O show havia terminado e finalmente as vidas normais de escola mais sakura parecia estar perturbada pois ela não tinha mais o sasuke, e Sasuke estava se contorcendo por dentro e queria falar com ela mais seu orgulho a impedia, ele sabia que ele a amava e que ela sentia o mesmo.

Kakashi – bem tenho que dar os parabéns pelas músicas de todos.  
Todos – obrigado(a)  
Kakashi – bem aos que participaram avançaram pro 3 bimestre com dez e já estão passados de ano mês que vem pra essa pessoas começa o quarto bimestre.  
Todos – NANI?  
Kakashi – a Hokague quis compensá-los pelas músicas maravilhosas.  
Naruto – então só falta 2 meses pro ano acabar pra gente?  
Kakashi – exatamente e como trabalho pra prova mensal do 4 bimestre pra quem participou eu quero que os casais : Sasuke e Sakura, Naruto e Hinata, Temari e Shikamaru, Neji e Tenten, e Gaara e Ino façam esse trabalho nele é pra fazer uma interpretação do mundo antigo tais como, Romeu e Julieta, A bela adormecida, Branca de neve, Cinderela e A bela e a fera por exemplo.  
Sakura – NANI?  
Kakashi – o que foi Sakura?  
Sakura – me coloque até com o Itachi mais ele sai amanhã por que ele conseguiu uma bolsa, mais eu não vou fazer essa interpretação com o sasuke.  
Kakashi – por que não?  
Sakura – por que nas peças que você mencionou acabam com um beijo e eu não vou beijar o sasuke.  
Kakashi – por que não você não são namo...  
Kakashi nem terminou e ino tapou a boca dele – Não são mas kakashi.  
Sakura – namo... o que kakashi sensei? * quase chorando *  
Ino – nada ele quis dizer namo... namo... aaa, na moral amigos.  
Sakura voltou ao normal pela desculpa esfarrapada – agora entendi.  
Kakashi – como o Itachi e os outros vão embora amanhã então vão ser esses casais e pronto, e o prazo de entrega é de 2 semanas por que o ano tá acabando pra vocês.  
Sakura – tudo bem mas eu não vou beijá-lo.  
Sasuke – quem disse que eu vou querer beijar uma testuda?  
Sakura – e quem disse que eu vou querer beijar um boneco sem alma?  
Ino – CHEGAAAAAAAA.  
Sasuke e Sakura – POR QUE CHEGA?  
Ino – JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DEVIAM SENTAR E CONVERSAR, VOCÊS ESTÃO AGINDO FEITO CRIANÇAS CRESÇAM UMA VEZ NA VIDA E PAREM COM ESSA BRIGUINHA IDIOTA.  
Sakura – você tem razão não vale a pena brigar com essa coisa.  
Sasuke – o mesmo digo eu.  
Sakura – quem gosta de copiar é espelho não sabia que você era um.  
Kakashi – Sasuke não é por nada não mas os foras que a Sakura tá dando em você doem até em mim.  
Sasuke – quem te perguntou?  
Sakura – é por que ele é ruim de papo.  
Sasuke – ora sua...  
O sinal da saída havia tocado  
Sakura – salva pelo gongo e o ensaio vai ser na minha casa esteja lá amanhã ás 15:00.

Continua...


	9. Ensaios de peça, uma surpresa

Ensaios de peça, Uma surpresa – Capítulo 9

Depois das aulas já eram 14:00 e sasuke estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo, triste por não poder ficar mas com a sakura e desfrutar dos beijos dela e feliz por poder se encontrar com ela.

Na casa da Haruno e das amigas, que ambos se encontravam no quarto da Haruno.

Hinata – não fica assim é só um trabalhozinho.  
Sakura – você fala assim por que não vai ficar com um ciumento que já foi seu namorado.  
Ino – não precisa ser ignorante com a hina ela só tá querendo ajudar.  
Tenten – Sakura você tem que fica calma é só um trabalho e vocês não falaram nada a não ser sobre o trabalho.  
Sakura – vcs q não entendem esse trabalho é a interpretação de uma peça q acaba com um beijo.  
Temari – é verdade pra nós não é problema pra você sim.

O tempo passava bastante rápido com as conversas até que deu 15:00 em ponto e a Haruno teria que fazer o trabalho com o Uchiha, e como o Uchiha era pontual nunca se atrasava pra nada e a campainha tocou.

No quarto da Sakura

Sakura – essa não é o Uchiha, fora todo mundo vocês tem que fazer o trabalho com os outros.  
Ino – nós sabemos vamos fazer isso na casa deles.  
Sakura – tão esperando o que? Vasa todo mundo.  
Tenten – tá estamos indo e boa sorte.

Todas desceram e abriram a porta e sakura não acreditava no que via o Uchiha segurava um buquê de flores rosas e estava um tanto que vermelho então a Haruno o deixou entrar e as garotas sairam deixando um Uchiha vermelho e uma Haruno sem saber o que dizer na sala.

Na sala...

Sasuke – un... er... pra você. * dando o buquê *  
Sakura – Obrigada sasuke-kun.  
Sasuke – por que tá me chamando de sasuke-kun você não usava esse "kun" antes.  
Sakura – é o meu respeito por você já que somos apenas amigos.  
Sasuke – o motivo de eu trazer esse buquê é pra me desculpar.  
Sakura – de que?  
Sasuke – não se faça de sinica, Eu qria me desculpar por ter te traído com a karin, de te acusar e dizer que você estava certa eu sou um baka me desculpa mesmo. * segurando as mãos dela *  
Sakura se solta – você acha que é assim? É só pedir desculpas e pronto? Tá tudo certo?  
Sasuke – não acho que é só isso, eu fui um idiota por ter duvidado de você.  
Sakura – e bota idiota nisso você nem quis me ouvir direito.  
Sasuke – eu não vivo sem você, eu preciso de você, eu preciso sempre te ver, eu te amo.  
Sakura – eu também te amo mais não sei se confio.  
Sasuke – por que não confia?  
Sakura – se eu confiar é capaz de você me fazer sofrer mais uma vez.  
Sasuke - eu nunca faria isso.  
Sakura – vai dizer que você nunca terá mais ciúmes?  
Sasuke – ciúmes sim mais eu não quero ficar sem você.  
Sakura – eu também não mais vamos começar do inicio sabe como amigos.  
Sasuke – tudo bem e vamos avançando.  
Sakura – exatamente mais avançaremos lentamente.  
Sasuke – está bem que peça vamos fazer pra prova?  
Sakura – que tal a bela adormecida?  
Sasuke – eu concordo com isso.  
Sakura – mais com uma condição.  
Sasuke – qual?  
Sakura – essa peça acaba com um beijo no final, e em vez de me beijar na boca vai ser na bochecha.  
Sasuke- está bem mais se o prof. Mandar a gente ir na boca como na peça?  
Sakura – então eu não há farei a menos que ele ameace.  
Os dois riem, mais as risadas são cortadas por um grito que Sakura reconheceu e vão ver o que era.

Enquanto isso no quarto de um certo Gaara na casa dos garotos.

Ino – que peça vamos fazer?  
Gaara – bela adormecida?  
Ino – não essa não a sa-chan disse que ia fazer essa com o sasuke-kun.  
Gaara – então que tal cinderela?  
Ino – pode ser legal acaba com um final feliz e romântico.  
Gaara – então está decidido será cinderela.  
Ino – o que será que os outros vão escolher?  
Eles escutam um grito e Gaara o reconhece na hora e corre com ino pra ver o que é.

No quarto do Uzumaki.

Naruto – você escolhe seja o que for eu farei com você  
Hinata – eu conversei com as garotas e eu queria fazer a peça de Romeu e Julieta.  
Naruto – conhecidência?  
Hinata – verdade?  
Naruto – é sim eu queria fazer essa com você  
Hinata – então está decidido vamos começar a ensaiar amanhã.  
Naruto – tá, mais o que será que os outros vão fazer?  
Hinata – eu não sei mais vamos torcer pra eles se darem bem.  
Derrepente eles ouvem um grito parecendo ser de Temari e vão correndo pra ver o que era.

No quarto do Hyuuga

Tenten – por que essa?  
Neji – por que eu quero que seja essa.  
Tenten – mais logo a peça da Branca de Neve?  
Neji – primeiro vamos ver a roupa.  
Tenten – mais você não pediu minha opinião e eu fico horrível de vestido.  
Neji – então só pra testar você vem amanhã pra gente ensaiar com um kimono.  
Tenten – engraçadinho eu só tenho kimono curto que a minha mãe compra e eu não uso.  
Neji – você vem sim ninguém vai olhar nós moramos lado a lado.  
Tenten – tá mais você vai ver que eu fico horrível de kimono.  
Neji – tá, tá eu só quero que você venha de kimono amanhã.  
Tenten – meu deus a gente dicutindo e nem sabemos o que tá acontecendo com os outros.  
Neji – com certeza mais aposto que eles estão se dando bem.  
Eles ouvem um grito que parece ser a Temari.  
Tenten – o boquinha de praga essa a sua viu?  
Neji – eu tento mais vamos ver o que ouve.

No quarto do shikamaru, todos ficaram de boca aberta com a cena que viam que era o Nara fazendo um tipo de curativo no pulso da garota, e Sakura foi a última a chegar com Sasuke e quebrou o silêncio.

Sakura – Temari o que foi esse grito?  
Temari – nada só uma dorzinha a gente já tinha decidido a peça ai a gente foi ver um jogo de Twister e..  
Sakura – antes que continue o que é um twister?  
Temari – é um jogo de cores coloca-se o cd e ele fala se a perna ou o braço são pra mover pra alguma cor próxima ou longe.  
Sakura – agora sim continue.  
Temari – como eu estava dizendo a gente foi ver um jogo de twister e eu quebrei o pulso foi esse o grito, mais acho que não tá quebrado e foi só um mau jeito  
Todos – TÁ EXPLICADO.  
Tenten – mais você tá bem?  
Temari – to sim não precisa se preucupar olha * mexendo o pulso * eu to bem e AIII.  
Sakura – isso não é um torção você quebrou msm o pulso vamos no hospital.  
Hinata – é tema-chan temos que ir ao hospital.  
Shikamaru – isso foi problemático, mais eu levo ela pro hospital afinal foi minha culpa.  
Ino – que milagre é esse? O shika sendo responsável? Em que século estamos?  
Todos menos shikamaru riem.  
Shikamaru – engraçadinha, se a piada fosse com você, você estaria chateada ou melhor zangada  
Ino ficava culpada e triste estava com a cabeça abaixa revendo suas ações.  
Gaara – você não tem o direito de falar assim com a minha namorada, ela pode ter feito piada mais sem querer por que ela só fez perguntas, e também ela tem bons motivos pra dizer aquilo afinal você não faz milagres assim, e nunca é responsável.  
Sakura – o Gaara tem razão.  
Shikamaru – tá que seja mais eu vou levar a temari e acabou.  
Shikamaru pega temari no colo.  
Temari – shika eu posso andar sabia?  
Shikamaru – sabia sim mais eu não quero que se de o trabalho a isso vamos e adeus pra todos.  
Todos menos os dois – VOLTEM LOGO.  
Sakura – bem gente é melhor eu e as garotas voltarmos pra casa amanhã será um dia longo.  
Sasuke – tem razão amanhã tem aula.  
Gaara – cara eu queria que já estivessemos de férias.  
Ino – ainda estamos em junho e em vez das nossas aulas acabarem em dezembro vão acabar em agosto e se reiniciam em fevereiro vão ser umas férias longas de exatamente 8 meses por que encerramos no dia 1 de agosto.  
Hinata – como você sabe de tudo isso?  
Ino – vocês não são os únicos que falam com o Kakashi depois da aula.  
Naruto – impressionante você ter toda essa informação.  
Tenten – agora não interessa temos que ir pra casa.  
Neji – Tenten não se esqueça de amanhã vir de ...  
Tenten nem deixou ele terminar e o beijou sem pensar pra ele não falar nada.  
Sakura – o que é isso tenten?  
Eles se separam para ganhar um pouco de ar.  
Tenten – nada naum, e Neji fica um pouco mais calado tá?  
Neji – tá.  
Sakura – bom garotas vamos amanhã será um dia bem puxado.  
Todas – TÁ SA-CHAN.  
Sakura – não gritem e vamos logo e digo por todas quando digo tchau garotos até amanhã na escola.  
Sasuke – tchau avisaremos pra temari quando ela voltar que vocês estarão em casa.  
Ino – isso não será necessário a Temari vai dormir aqui hoje.  
Gaara – só se for no meu quarto eu não quero ela no quarto de outra pessoa ela é minha irmã.  
Tenten – adeus a todos até amanhã. * saindo com as outras pela porta *

O dia estava encerrado para os 8 as 4 garotas estavam exautas e foram dormir pra amanhã, e os 4 garotos um pouco cansados esperava o Nara.

No hospital

Enfermeira – ela está bem só quebrou o pulso mais ela não vai poder escrever nad ela escrevia com a mão direita certo?  
Shikamaru – é sim.  
Enfermeira – então ela não vai poder ir a escola por 1 semana.  
Shikamaru – tá bom mais ela pode ir?  
Enfermeira – já disse que não é grave então ela pode ir.  
Shikamaru – que horas por favor?  
Enfermeira – são 20:00.  
Shikamaru – tão tarde assim?  
Enfermeira – leva horas pra pra fazer o gesso bela ( olha eu sei que pra fazer isso é meia hora ou mais, mais vamos deixar assim )  
Temari – shika é você?  
Shikamaru – sou eu sim vamos pra casa?  
Temari – está bem.  
Eles saem do hospital e vão pra casa dos garotos.

Na casa dos garotos.

Gaara – por que demoraram tanto?  
Shikamaru – por causa do gesso você é cego?  
Temari – paro cade as garotas?  
Sasuke – elas disseram pra você dormir aqui hoje no quarto do gaara por que estavam exaustas e trancaram a casa.  
Temari – a sim então até amanhã boa noite. * indo pro quarto do irmão *  
Gaara – vocês ouviram boa noite. * indo pro quarto *  
Todos – ATÉ AMANHÃ.

Nessa hora todos estavam dormindo e o dia ea amanhecendo e Sakura foi a primeira acordar como sempre e fez o café da manhã e estava totalmente pronta desde ás 7:00 e resolveu fazer café a mais já que a amiga estaria lá pela manhã ela resolveu também convidar os garotos.

Na casa dos garotos

Temari – Gaara acorda.  
Gaara – un Ino me deixa durmir um pouco mais.  
Temari – QUE INO O QUE NÃO ME COMPARA COM AQUELA LOIRA.  
Gaara – AAAA Temari que susto o que você quer?  
Temari – eu queria que você fosse acordar todos os garotos eu liguei pra sakura hoje de manhã par avisar que eu ia voltar pra ela abrir as portas aí ela disse pra convidar os garotos pra tomar café lá.  
Gaara – você mesma acorda eu deixei um botão em casa cama até na minha e quando é apertado joga água na cara é divertido, e os faz acordar.  
Temari – não você vai eu tenho que tomar banho e me arrumar hoje a aula começa 9:00 e já são 7:30.  
Gaara levantando – Tá eu acordo eles vai.  
Temari – obrigada e até daqui a pouco.  
Temari sai da casa e Gaara vai acordar os garotos.

No quarto do Sasuke.

Gaara – cara eu sempre quis fazer isso mais sempre você acorda antes por causa do barulho né? * olhando pro sasuke *  
Sasuke – un Sakura? Eu quero durmir mais um pouco do teu lado anjinho.  
Pensamento do Gaara – Xi ele acha que eu sou a sakura que pena ele vai se decepicionar mais com a inimiga vai ser hilário.  
Gaara – Sasuke você precisa de um banho né?  
Sasuke – preciso sim e um com você sakura.  
Gaara aperta o botão e água na cabeça do Sasuke.  
Gaara – tá ai seu banho HAHAHAHA.  
Sasuke – cara por que você fez isso? Que brincadeira de mau gosto.  
Gaara – acorda logo, as garotas convidaram a gente pra tomar café da manhã lá de 8:00 e são 7:30.  
Sasuke - ainda?  
Gaara – nada de ainda ás aulas hoje começam 9:00 se arruma logo pra escola e vamos vou acordar os outros.

Nos outros quartos a única coisa que Gaara fez foi apertar o botão sair correndo dali deixando um bilhete e em 15 minutos já estavam todos prontos na sala.

Na sala ...

Gaara – é o seguinte galera as garotas nos convidaram para tomar café da manhã com elas.  
Shikamaru – nós já sabemos disso gênio.  
Gaara – então fiquem educados ouviram?  
Shikamaru – mais educado que esse ai impossível.  
Gaara – o que você disse?  
Shikamaru – eu não falei?  
Sasuke – tá bom sem brigas hoje estamos prontos e é a primeira vez que somos convidados pra tomar café da manhã lá.  
Neji – não hajam ( é assim q se escreve? ) como animais.  
Naruto – como você impossivel.  
Sasuke - SEM BRIGA SE NÃO A GENTE NÃO CHEGA LÁ HOJE.

Na casa das garotas Sakura acordava elas.

No quarto da Ino Sakura vai até o seu ouvido e grita.

Sakura – ACORDA INO PORQUINHA.  
Ino deu um grita – AAAAAAAAA O QUE FOI O QUE ACONTECEU?  
Sakura – acorda em 15 minutos os garotos estarão aqui.  
Ino – tá bom vou me arrumar e vou descer se me acordar de novo assim eu prometo que te parto a cara.  
Sakura – você não tem força nem pra partir uma ameixa vai partir a minha cara?  
Ino – engraçadinha vai arrumar o que fazer vai. ¬¬  
Sakura – eu vou acordar as outras.

No quarto da Hinata.

Sakura batendo palmas – VAMOS ACORDANDO QUE ISSO JÁ FOI LONGE DEMAIS.  
Hinata – un? Não entendi.  
Sakura – E NÃO É PRA ENTENDER É PRA ACORDAR POR QUE OS GAROTOS LOGO ESTARÃO AQUI.  
Hinata – tá.

No quarto da Tenten

Sakura – TENTEN TÁ SONHANDO COM O NEJI É?  
Tenten – O QUE FOI? QUEM TÁ SONHANDO COM O MEU NEJI? EU MATO E... o que você quer ¬¬ por que me acordou?  
Sakura – xi to vendo que tava certa.  
Tenten – a é só você?  
Sakura – e os garotos em 10 minutos.  
Tenten – o que?  
Sakura – eu os convidei se arruma rápiso.

No quarto da Temari

Sakura – Temari? Quando você chegou?  
Temari – agorinha e já to quase pronta.  
Sakura – e então com foi a noite?  
Temari – horrível.  
Sakura – como assim horrível?  
Temari – não tem como uma garota dormir no quarto de um garoto né?  
Sakura – é verdade e eu nunca entrei no quarto do Gaara como é?  
Temari – por incrível q pareça é totalmente arrumado não tem nada fora do lugar.  
Sakura – o que? Mais você não disse que a noite foi horrível?  
Temari – foi horrível por que eu não dormi no mesmo quarto que o shika.  
Sakura – agora tá explicado e onde você dormiu?  
Temari – Gaara fez uma cama com a areia dele e dormiu nela e eu dormi em um coxão macio.  
Sakura – acho que eu vou dormir no quarto do Gaara de vez em quando. *_*  
Temari – só por cima do meu cadáver eu não vou deixar você dormir lá.  
As duas riem.  
Sakura – ai eu to com medo você vai me matar?  
Temari – talvez se não se comportar.  
As duas caem no riso de novo mais se deram conta que a campainha havia tocado e foram pra sala.

Na sala...

Sakura – eu abro a porta.  
Ino – se for os Garotos quero que você dê isso ao Gaara é um presente * entregando um caixinha nas mãos de sakura *  
Sakura – tá bom.  
Sakura abre a porta.  
Sasuke – oi nós viemos.  
Sakura – eu sei que não nos desapontaria n.n  
Gaara – então podemos entrar?  
Sakura – a é claro.  
Os garotos entram.  
Gaara – olá ino.  
Ino – oi Gaara.  
Sakura – a é a Ino mandou eu te dar isso. * entregando o presente *  
Gaara – Ino vem cá.  
Ino foi até ele e ele a beijou dizendo um obrigado.  
Ino – de nada mais só abra quando estivermos sozinhos no ensaio é um presente valioso.  
Gaara – só vou abrir quando estivermos ensaiando.  
Shikamaru – chega do momento ternura se você pode ver a sua loira e a beijar eu também posso.  
Temari – com certeza.  
Shikamaru – antes como está seu pulso?  
Temari – está bem eu vou pra escola hoje.  
Shikamaru – mais como vai escrever?  
Temari – eu vou levar o meu lap top pra escrever lá enquanto o meu braço está assim.  
Shikamaru – ainda bem * ele a beija *  
Naruto – Oi hina posso sentar ao seu lado?  
Hinata – claro.  
Naruto – hina quantas vezes eu já disse que te amo?  
Hinata – eu estou contando e nessa fic você disse 6 vezes 1 por cap.  
Naruto – não é pra tanto ás vezes tem cap. Que eu nem te digo isso.  
Hinata – é verdade mas mesmo assim eu te amo.  
Naruto – eu também te amo.  
Hinata – agora são 7 hihihi n.n  
Neji – não esquece tenten  
Tenten – claro que não vou esquecer e por que quando alguém fala todos tem que ficar calados?  
Temari – é pra ouvir entendeu?  
Neji – curiosos mais mesmo assim eu vou continuar a falar.  
Tenten – eu não vou esquecer eu vou usar aquilo.  
Neji – eu espero e que tal todos nós ensaiarmos juntos um ajuda o outros no clube dos casais.  
Sakura – eu e o Sasuke não podemos ir.  
Naruto – por que sakura-chan?  
Sakura – por que eu e ele já não somos mais um casal.  
Hinata – isso é besteira é só não agir como um.  
Sasuke – como se fosse fácil.  
Sakura – chega de conversa vamos comer por que se não a comida esfria e a gente vai com fome mesmo.

Em alguns minutos todos já estavam comendo e depois disso quem ia com quem pra escola? Era o que todos pensavam depois de comer pra eles já eram 8:45 chegar antes era prioridade.

Ino – eu vou de carro com o Gaara.  
Temari – eu vou no carro do shika.  
Hinata – eu vou a pé pra conversar um pouco com o Naruto.  
Tenten – eu vou de moto com o Neji.  
Sakura – eu vou com o sasuke.  
Todos até o sasuke olham pra sakura.  
Sakura – o que foi? AAAA por que eu me importo? Então deixa pra lá eu vou sozinha mesmo.  
Ino – tem nada não você pode ir com o sasuke mais em conta uma coisa?  
Sakura – claro o que é?  
Ino – desde quando você e o sasuke começaram a namorar de novo?  
Sasuke – ei ino eu não estou namorando com ela.  
Sakura – exatamente eu não estou namorando o sasuke e também por que tá todo mundo desconfiado.  
Sasuke – é mesmo a única coisa que fizemos fomos voltar a ser apenas amigos e mais nada.  
Naruto – é ta certo mais vamos sem discursão e já são 8:50.

E assim foi cada um com o seu transporte mais se separaram garotas de um lado e garotos conversando com outros do outro lado.

No patio da escola...

Sakura – não to gostando é imprssão ou todos estão olhando pra mim?  
Hinata – né impressão não.  
Tenten – todos estão olhando pra você.  
Sakura – mais por que?  
Temari – pergunta isso ao demônio encarnado vindo pra cá. ¬¬  
Ino – o que?  
Sakura – é a Karin.  
Karin – sakura eu sinto muito por você.  
Sakura – an?  
Karin – todos da escola estão sabendo que você se separou do sasuke e não acredito.  
Sakura – quem é você e o que fez com a karin? ¬¬  
Karin – BAKA, eu tentando ser boa uma vez e você vem com essa?  
Sakura – a desculpa.  
Karin – mais não importa os garotos da escola fizeram uma votação pra ver quem seria o melhor partido pro sasuke e eu venci o sasuke é meu, se deu mal, perdeu, já era.  
Hinata – o Sasuke, o Naruto, o Gaara, o Shikamaru e o Neji votaram?  
Karin – eles nem tão sabendo disso ainda.  
Ino – então o sasuke ainda não é seu.  
Karin – mais vai os outros garotos vão fazer de tudo pra isso rolar entre nós dois.  
Sakura – CALA A BOCA KARIN O SASUKE É MEU E NÃO SEU E VOU PROVAR ISSO.  
Karin – como você se separou dele isso significa que vocês não estão se dando bem ele já é meu.  
Sakura – NÃO É NÃO EU VOU BEIJÁ-LO NO INTERVALO PRA PROVAR QUE ELE É SÓ MEU.  
Karin – vai ser engraçado ele te rejeitando.  
Sakura – A NÃO VAI NÃO ELE VAI ME ACEITAR ME AGUARDE.  
Karin – ele já é meu querida você perdeu.  
Sakura – como se eu fosse perder pra lixo como você.  
Karin – LIXO É A MÃE.  
Sakura – Eu não tenho mais mãe e não falo sobre isso.  
Karin – primeiro desculpa por meter a mãe no meio e segundo você já perdeu o sasuke é meu.  
Sakura – VOU PROVAR NA FRENTE DO COLÉGIO INTEIRO QUE ELE É SÓ MEU.  
Karin – eu vou fazer um vídeo dele te rejeitando.  
Sakura – até parece que ele vai rejeitar ele me ama diferente de você que ele odeia.  
Karin – ele que te odeia e me ama e me aguarda ele é só meu.  
Derrepente o sinal toca.  
Sakura – você foi salva pelo gongo.

Na sala...

Sasuke – o prof tá atrasado qual será a desculpa dessa vez?  
Kakashi aparece atrás de sasuke – que tal fui na diretoria pegar uma detenção pra você?  
Sasuke - não essa não n.n" * sorriso falso *  
Kakashi – e então como vai os ensaios da peça?  
Sakura – muito bem já escolhemos o Tema.  
Kakashi – podem falar.  
Ino – o meu com o Gaara vai ser cinderela.  
Kakashi – combina com você  
Hinata – Eu e o Naruto Romeu e Julieta.  
Kakashi – não sei se vai conseguir mais esta´ótimo.  
Tenten – o meu com o Neji a Branca de Neve.  
Kakashi – essa eu quero ver eu nunca vi você usando um vestido ou um kimono.  
Temari – o meu com o shika é...  
Shikamaru – A BELA E A FERA.  
Temari e Kakashi em unissono – OQUE?????  
Shikamaru – esqueceu temari? A gente ia fazer a bela e a fera.  
Kakashi – tá bom er tá ótimo, vou avisar que Deidara, Itachi e os outros já foram embora do país.  
Gaara, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru e Sasuke – VIVA FINALMENTE  
Kakashi – não entendi essa comemoração mais tudo bem.  
Tenten – kakashi já que você nunxa me viu usar um kimono amanhã eu apareço com um.  
Kakashi – seria ótimo.  
Sakura – bem o que teremos hoje?  
Kakashi – teremos ....  
Kakashi nem terminou uma águia mensageira pouso nele entregando um pergaminho.  
Kakashi – bem nada, eu só voltarei depois do intervalo tenho uma missão.  
Sakura – então poderemos conversar pra passar o tempo.  
Kakashi – sim mais não aprontem confusão.  
Sakura – por que aprontariamos? * fazendo carinha de inocente *  
Kakashi – lembra da última vez que você fez essa carinha vocês aprontaram e eu me lasquei com a diretora.  
Sakura – mais eu já tinha pedido desculpas.  
Kakashi – tá bom já vou fui.  
Kakashi vai embora e sakura arma o maior barraco.  
Sakura – MUITO BEM QUEM INVENTOU A VOTAÇÃO PRA QUEM VAI FICAR COM O SASUKE?  
Sasuke – de onde você tirou isso?  
Gaara – essa eu não sabia.  
Garoto 1 – fui eu algum problema?  
Sakura – TEM SIM QUEM GANHOU FOI A KARIN E EU NEM NA LISTA TAVA.  
Garoto 2 – você não tava na lista por que foi você quem deixou o sasuke.  
Garoto 1 – e além disso a karin já beijou o sasuke.  
Sasuke – mais eu não quero a karin.  
Garoto 2 – lamento sasuke mais ela já foi escolhida.  
Sasuke – eu tomo as minhas decisões e não preciso as tome por mim.  
Sakura – VOU PROVAR QUE SASUKE PREFERE A MIM DO QUE A KARIN.  
Sasuke – eu?  
Sakura – É VEM CÁ.  
Sasuke vai até a Sakura que a mesma o beija e ele não resiste e aprofunda mais o beijo mais eles se separam em busca de ar.  
Sasuke – qual o motivo disso?  
Sakura – uma única coisa que eu te amo.  
Karin – você vai dar um fora nela né?  
Sasuke – claro que não eu também a amo e tenho orgulho ao dizer isso.  
Sakura – QUEBROU A CARA KARIN.  
Garoto 1 – mais você vai ficar com a karin. ¬¬  
Sasuke – por cima do meu cadáver, eu amo a sakura e a escolha é minha não de vocês.  
Garoto 2 – então deixa pra lá.  
Sasuke – karin você nunca vai me ter eu amo a Sakura e não você.  
Karin – HARUNO MALDITA SE VOCÊ NÃO EXISTISSE EU JÁ ESTARIA COM O SASUKE.  
Sakura – EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DE EXISTIR, E ALÉM DISSO SINTO ORGULHO QUANDO DIGO QUE PREFIRO EXISTIR E TER AMIGOS E ALGUÉM QUe ME AMA AO INVÉS DE VOCÊ QUE NÃO TEM NADA DISSO.  
Sasuke – não briguem por mim.  
Sakura e Karin – É ENTRE NÓS DUAS AGORA.  
Tsunade chega e todos se calam e congelam ao ver tsunade mais do que irritada.  
Tsunade – QUE GRITARIA É ESSA AQUI DÁ PRA OUVIR DO MEU ESCRITÓRIO.  
Sakura – desculpe sensei é só um briguinha desculpe mesmo.  
Tsunade – Sakura você tem sorte de ser a minha aprendiz e eu a amo como se fosse uma filha.  
Todos olham pra tsunade que estava abraçando sakura.  
Tsunade – TÃO OLHANDO O QUE SEUS VERMES?  
Todos – NADA. * morrendo de medo *  
Sasuke - Tsunade o que faremos nesse meio tempo que o kakashi saiu?  
Tsunade - bem podem ir pra casa já que não tem aula e ensaiem a maldita peça  
Todos - HAI.

Nesse tempo bem eles convrsavam pelo caminho mais foram todos juntos.

Sasuke - sakura er... depois daquilo nós voltamos?  
Sakura - não.  
Naruto - então por que fez aquilo sakura-chan?  
Sakura - simplesmente pra mostrar que esse sasuke já tem dona.  
Hinata - an?  
Sakura - com o tempo você vai entender hina.  
Neji - ah saquei o que é seu, é seu e ninguém tira certo?  
Sakura - é quase isso a diferença é por que o sasuke não é um objeto.  
Tenten - por que você não fica com ele logo?  
Sakura - quando ele fizer algo por merecer eu fico com ele sim viu?  
Shikamaru - que problemático fica com ele e pronto.  
Temari - o shika tem razão o que você vai fazer?  
Sakura - nas férias vocês vão ver.  
Ino - preparou algo pra esse ano sa-chan?  
Sakura - lógico eu não sou burra preparei um viagem pra 10 ou seja nós.  
Gaara - pra onde?  
Sakura - é surpresa.

Continua...


	10. Desculpas, Viagem

Desculpas, Viagem – Capítulo 10

Já era outro dia e todos ainda queriam saber a surpresa da sakura tanto que os garotos foram bater na porta da casa das garotas ás 6:00 mais todos os garotos menos o sasuke fizeram isso, por que sasuke foi mais esperto ele subiu na árvore que ligava o quarto da sakura e bateu na janela dela que estava dormindo e não ouviu então ele abriu a janela e entrou:

No quarto da sakura

Sasuke – me diz  
Sakura – AAAAAA QUEM MORREU? DIZER O QUE? POR QUE ME ACORDARAM? E... * olha pro sasuke * AAAAAAAA  
Sasuke – dá pra parar de gritar ou tá difícil?  
Sakura – se você sair do meu quarto eu agradeço e o que você tá fazendo aqui?  
Sasuke – eu quero saber dessa surpresa.  
Sakura – você tá é doido * olha pro relógio * são 6:01 você é maluco eu preciso é descansar.  
Sasuke – nada disso me conta eu to acordado desde ás 5:00 da manhã esperando e to ancioso.  
Sakura – ora, ora o Uchiha finalmente saiu dessa de "livro fechado"  
Sasuke – e desde quando eu tive esse é o meu jeito de ser sabia?  
Sakura – n.n" tá falando sério? você nunca notou que era tão fechado?  
Sasuke – an? Não  
Sakura – esquece mais por que quer saber da surpresa?  
Sasuke – eu sei que iremos viajar mais eu quero saber.  
Sakura – mais eu não quero saber eu vou planejar tudo.  
Sasuke – mais eu quero saber eu vou participar.  
Sakura – vou falar "educadamente" pra ver se você entende.  
Sasuke – pode falar o seu "educadamente"  
Sakura – SAI DO MEU QUARTO AGORA OU QUER QUE EU CHAME OS ANBU?  
Sasuke – ESSA É A EDUCAÇÃO MAIS FAJUTA QUE EU JÁ OUVI.  
Sakura – VOCÊ MERECEU FICA ENTRANDO NO MEU QUARTO SEM PERMISSÃO.  
Sasuke – NÃO É CULPA MINHA SE VOCÊ NÃO FALA NADA.  
Sakura - SE VOCÊ FOSSE INTELIGENTE SABERIA QUE SEGREDO É SEGREDO.

Antes que sasuke pudesse dar uma resposta bem dada aparece Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto e Gaara no quarto.

Todos menos os dois – QUE GRITARIA É ESSA AQUI?  
Sasuke – não é da conta de vocês.  
Sakura – não fala assim com elas quem acha que é?  
Sasuke – sou uma pessoa mais não sei você  
Sakura – dá pra me deixar em paz baka? você vai saber da dorga da viagem depois na escola.  
Hinata – a gritaria de vocês deu pra ouvir de lá embaixo e o que tá fazendo aqui sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke – eu quero saber sobre a viagem ás férias são em 2 meses eu quero saber.  
Tenten – tá curioso é?  
Sasuke – não e sakura na sua mesa da escola tem uma coisa que eu deixei lá.  
Sakura – o que é?  
Sasuke - quando você ver só fale comigo pelo telefone ok?  
Sakura – tá.  
Sasuke vai embora pela janela.  
Naruto – peraí sasuke o que você tava fazendo aqui com sakura-chan? * vai embora atrás de sasuke *  
Sahikamaru – que problemático voltem aqui * foi embora pela janela também *  
Neji – sakura eu vou atrás dele e dá uma olhada em você mesma tá? * foi também *  
Gaara – é mesmo adeus * foi embora *  
Sakura – o que eles queriam dizer?  
Temari – sakura você notou?  
Sakura – o que?  
Ino – HAHAHA EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE NOTADO ANTES QUERIA VER A SUA CARA.  
Sakura – o que é?  
Todas menos sakura – VOCÊ TAVA FALANDO COM O SASUKE DE PIJAMA E OS OUTROS TAMBÈM VIRAM.  
Ino – É MAIS FICARAM CALADOS HAHAHA  
Sakura olha pra si msma – O QUE? AI QUE VERONHA PORQUE NÃO ME DISSERAM ANTES?

Todas já tinham saído do quarto e já tinham se arrumado também pra escola até que sakura lembrou do que sasuke havia dito que tinha algo na mesa dela e quando ela foi olha na mesa dela havia uma carta e começou a ler silenciosamente.

No papel ou devo dizer carta ...

Sakura

Eu sei que você agora está naqueles dias de querer me matar por eu ter feito algo idiota e bem me perdoe mais eu vou ser sincero com você eu quero que nessa viagem fiquemos juntos eu te amo mais não sei se você ainda me ama eu quero que nessa viagem seja você e eu juntos pelo menos apenas nessas féria por que eu sinto falta do seu cheiro, dos seus lábios, da sua companhia eu preciso de você eu sempre preciso te ver eu te amo e é esse o motivo de eu sempre te proteger quando éramos crianças e de eu sempre saber onde você está e digo obrigado pelas vezes que me salvou, mais o meu único erro da vida foi nunca dizer antes que EU TE AMO eu nunca quis te magoar eu nunca quis te ferir eu sempre quis que você estivesse ao meu lado sei que dizendo por essa carta é pouco mais me falta ainda coragem pra adimitir mais saiba que vai chegar o dia em que eu direi todos os dias na frente de todos se for necessário um EU TE AMO, por isso peço que me espere um pouco mais e que não me abandone ou saia de perto de mim, por que sem você eu não vivo, sem você eu sou apenas uma pessoa fria e sem um único sentimento e quero dizer EU TE AMO SAKURA HARUNO.  
Atenciosamente Sasuke

Sakura leu aquela carta e nem acreditou mais ela abraçou a carta quando viu que sasuke estava olhando meio que corado, então naquele momento sasuke havia achado que eles iam voltar com certeza, mas...

Kakashi – Sakura que papel é esse?  
Sakura – não interessa ele é meu não seu.  
Kakashi – me dá esse papel agora ou assim que eu pegar eu vou ler pra classe.  
Sasuke – não entrega sakura.  
Kakashi – então é uma carta do senhor Uchiha?  
Sakura – não se meta em meus assuntos budogue velho.  
Pensamento do Kakashi – o que será que ela quis dizer?  
Sakura foge pelo corredor mais quando chega na porta esbarra em tsunade a diretora.  
Tsunade – o que foi sakura por que está fugindo da aula?  
Sakura – é que o kakashi quer ler pra classe inteira uma carta que eu tenho aqui que é pessoal.  
Kakashi – isso mesmo é pra você aprender que não deve ler bilhetes na sala.  
Tsunade – mais com ela não.  
Kakashi – como assim?  
Tsunade – a sakura recebeu esse bilhete e a aula ainda não haviam começado certo?  
Sakura – sim.  
Kakashi fecha a cara.  
Kakashi – sim mas é o dever de todo aluno prestar atenção nos mínimos detalhes na sala.  
Sasuke – então não se mete em assuntos pessoais antes de tocar o sinal.  
Kakashi – CHEGA desse assunto, mais o que a diretora faz aqui? * sínico *  
Tsunade – eu havia esquecido eu vim aqui para avisar que daqui dois dias teremos um passeio escolar.  
Sakura – e nós vamos certo galera?  
Todos menos Sakura – CLARO.  
Tsunade – estou impressionada parece até que você é a alegria da sala mais o que é essa carta?  
Sakura guardando a carta no bolso – nada apenas uma coisa que minha mãe me mandou na bolsa.  
Tsunade – ha então tá.  
Sasuke – de que horas será a viagem?  
Tsunade - a viagem será amanhã ás 7:00 da manhã e vai até ás 23:00 é uma viagem de dia todo.  
Tenten - então pra resumir teremos que fazer uma lista para anotar quem vai?  
Tsunade - exatamente e eu conto com vocês para irem o lugar é ótimo.  
Hinata - como é lá?  
Tsunade - tem piscina, campo de futbol, volêi, chalês, e...  
Sakura - o que foi mestra?  
Tsunade - eu esqueci de avisar as garotas vão dividir os quartos.  
Sasuke - com quem?  
Tsunade - com os garotos essa foi a regra do Jiraya que manda lá.  
Sakura - bom vai eu, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Hinata e o Naruto só a gente por que também somos os únicos que ligamos pra isso.  
Tsunade - então vão vocês 10 dessa sala?  
Os 10 - CLARO!  
Neji - a viagem vai ser ótima né?  
Tsunade - vai mesmo e é tudo pago pela escola.

No dia seguinte ás 7:00 estavam todos já no ônibus que ia partir mais pra alegria de todos menos do casal sasuke e sakura estavam todos lado a lado, Neji ao lado de Tenten, Shikamaru ao lado da Temari, Sasuke ao lado de Sakura, Hinata ao lado de Naruto e Gaara ao lado de Ino mais eles iam se dando bem e conversando bastante.

Sasuke e Sakura

Sakura - eu gostei da carta.  
Sasuke corado - mesmo? eu a fiz com muito carinho.  
Sakura - as palavras vieram do seu coração ou da boca pra fora?  
Sasuke - que é isso? tudo que foi escrito era verdadeiro em nenhum momento eu menti.  
Sakura - sabe eu também te amo.  
Sasuke - o que? tá falando sério?  
Sakura - estou eu sempre quis te dizer isso todos os dias mais não consegui  
Sasuke - eu e meu orgulho idiota.  
Sakura - an? não entendi.  
Sasuke - eu sou um idiota desde que eramos crianças eu sempre quis dizer...  
Sakura - não fale mais nada eu sei o que se passa na sua cabeça.  
Sasuke - então não está brava comigo?  
Sakura - e por que eu estaria?  
Sasuke - sabe por eu entrar no seu quarto sem permissão.  
Sakura - isso é passado apenas curta a viagem.  
Sasuke - tá.

Temari e Shikamaru

Temari - shika tá acordado?  
Shikamaru - to claro! você sabe que por você eu ficaria acordado meses ou até anos  
Temari - eu sei sim eu queria te falar uma coisa.  
Shikamaru - eu quero falar uma coisa também.  
Temari - eu falo primeiro.  
Shikamaru - não eu falo.  
Temari - não eu digo a verdade é que eu te am...  
Temari nem acabou de falar e já tinha sido beijada por shikamaru.  
Shikamaru - não se preucupe eu também te amo.

Neji e Tenten

Neji - tá zangada comigo?  
Tenten - não.  
Neji - então por que não falou comigo ontem só hoje agora?  
Tenten - eu não posso deixar o ódio me consumir.  
Neji - an?  
Tenten - só pra facilitar eu estou passando por uma fase.  
Neji - qual?  
Tenten - é só coisa de mulher.  
Neji - me conta.  
Tenten - eu to de...  
Neji - o que?  
Tenten - a não te interessa eu to numa fase.  
Neji - por que é tão arrogante?  
Tenten - me desculpe pelas coisas que eu digo mais não é culpa minha.  
Neji - como não é a sua boca.  
Tenten invoca uma corda de um pergaminho.  
Neji - o que vai fazer com isso?  
Tenten - me amarra antes que eu faça uma besteira.  
Neji - por que eu te amarraria?  
Tenten - por que eu sou terrivel quando to nessa fase.  
Neji - não vou te amarrar.  
Tenten - então fica quieto ou então a coisa vai piorar.  
Neji - já que você tá assim vou ficar calado e quando chegar lá você me conta ok?  
Tenten - tá.

Gaara e Ino

Gaara - Ino lembra daquela caixinha que você me deu?  
Ino - lembro você já abriu?  
Gaara a tira do bolso - não ainda não.  
Ino - pode abrí-la se quiser mais só quando chegar-mos lá ouviu?  
Gaara - eu posso esperar 10 anos para abri-la basta apenas mandar.  
Ino - você é tão meigo é por isso que te amo você nunca quebra uma promessa.  
Gaara - gostei pra você eu sou fiel e você também é pra mim.  
Ino - eu te amo.  
Gaara a beija e diz - com essa você já sabe que eu também.

Naruto e Hinata

Naruto - está gostando da paisagem?  
Hinata - to sim  
Naruto - por que você tá assim?  
Hinata - assim como?  
Naruto - como se não quisesse falar comigo.  
Hinata - não é nada  
Naruto - se não fosse nada você não estaria chateada.  
Hinata - você é convincente eu estou chateada por que são pucas as vezes que você...  
Naruto a beija - que eu te beijo e que digo te amo? eu sinto falta disso também.  
Hinata cora - bem... er  
Naruto - estamos quase chegando.  
Hinata - é verdade lá está.  
Naruto - mal posso esperar.

Continua...


	11. Diversão, eu vou ficar com ele XD

Diversão, Eu vou ficar com ele XD – Capítulo 11

No clube da viagem todos já haviam chegado e o primeiro local onde foram foi na recepção pra ver com quem ia durmir e tal então por ai.

Sakura – O QUE??? repete pra mim.  
Recepiocionista – bem é que o senhor Jiraya escolheu os casais.  
Sakura – então por que eu vou ficar no mesmo quarto que o shikamaru?  
Temari – e eu no mesmo que o gaara?  
Hinata – e eu no mesmo do Neji?  
Tenten – e eu com o naruto?  
Ino – e justo eu com o sasuke?  
Recepicionista – são ás ordens do Jiraya.  
Jiraya chega – e ai? Gostaram com quem vão dividir os quartos?  
Sakura – odiamos não podemos escolher?  
Jiraya – tá podem escolher mais depois não reclamem.  
Todos – E POR QUE RECLAMARIAMOS?  
Jiraya – sei lá eu não entendo muito os jovens.  
Jiraya vai embora  
Sakura – eu vou ficar com o sasuke  
Todos olham para ela  
Sakura – que é? vocês vão escolher os seus namorados e namoradas msm e me sobrou o sasuke.  
Ino – é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi.  
Tenten – sa-chan espero que goste do quarto onde vai ficar.  
Sakura – espero que você também goste do seu.

No quarto onde vão ficar sasuke e sakura

Sakura – O QUE????????????????????????  
Sasuke – xiiii é uma cama de casal.  
Sakura – tanto faz mais o que foi esse xiiii?  
Sasuke – é que eu durmo de cueca sabe?  
Sakura – não se atreva enquanto eu ainda estiver acordada.  
Sasuke – não sei durmir de outra forma.  
Sakura – não vem que não tem eu não vou durmir com um cara semi-nu  
Sasuke – então vocês tão sem sorte  
Sakura – por que?  
Sasuke – por que todos dormem do mesmo jeito que eu.  
Sakura – acho que elas não iriam se importar com tanto que estejam com eles.  
Sasuke – você que sabe, mais você tem razão de reclamação deles eu duvido que tenha.  
Sakura – bem eu vou tomar um banho e depois durmir.  
Sasuke – depois de você sou eu.  
Sakura – você não tem sorte desde pequena eu me visto no banheiro.  
Sasuke – eu em por que as garotas são tão discretas?  
Sakura – por que os garotos são tão bobos?

Depois de um longo e demorado banho era a vez de sasuke e é claro chegou a hora de durmir maisa essa hora todos estavam dormindo tranquilamente sem reclamações mais sasuke ficava inquieto por que estava na mesma cama que sakura e não acreditava por que estavam lado a lado sem nenhuma barreira.

Pensamento de Sasuke – eu acho que eu deveria dormir no chão ou ela acordará irritada.  
Sakura falava dormindo – Sasuke.... por que você não para um pouco?  
Pensamento de sasuke – an? Ela tá sonhando comigo?  
Sakura – eu te amo sabia?  
Pensamento de sasuke – nossa eu não acredito mais não vou tirar proveito.  
Sakura – me beija * se aproximando de sasuke que estava estranhando *  
Pensamento de Sasuke – nossa ela quer mesmo?  
Sakura beija sasuke mais com o toque dos lábios acorda no meio do beijo.  
Sakura – AAAAAAAAAAAAA * se separa *  
Sasuke – o que foi?  
Sakura – por que você me beijou?  
Sasuke – eu não beijei você pelo contrário você me beijou.  
Sakura – mentiroso prove.  
Sasuke tira um gravador sei lá de onde e mostra o que sakura dizia.  
Sasuke – viu você tava sonhando comigo.  
Sakura responde corada – bem... er você ouvia tudo que eu disse?  
Sasuke – em todas as palavras * chegando perto *  
Sakura – então é melhor não durmirmos juntos * saindo da cama *  
Sasuke – saquei você me ama e não vive sem mim.  
Sakura – nessa você acertou mais eu não vou durmir na mesma cama que você  
Sasuke – você fica mas bonita corada * levantando para chegar a sakura *  
Sakura – er... bem.... obrigada mais eu vou durmir em outro quarto ou no chão mesmo.  
Sasuke – por que?  
Sakura – eu sei do que você é capaz e tenho um pouco de medo e não queria que você ouvisse ma...  
Ela não terminou e foi beijada e não hesitou em aprofundar o beijo.  
Sasuke – fica comigo vai?  
Sakura – me promete?  
Sasuke – o que?  
Sakura – que nunca vai pensar que eu te trai eu te amo e você sabe disso e que também não ai chegar digamos "perto".  
Sasuke – prometo todos os dias da minha vida, bem na 3 parte só enquanto estivermos no mesmo quarto.  
Sakura – as férias vão ser ótimas.  
Sasuke – falando nisso me conta aonde vamos?  
Sakura – você vai contar pra alguém?  
Sasuke – não  
Sakura – a gente va acampar na floresta nessas férias.  
Sasuke – floresta?  
Sakura – eu não sou burra nessa floresta tem quartos para todos e comida tem todos os confortos.  
Sasuke – então há duas casas a nossa espera uma pros garotos e outra pros garotos?  
Sakura – não é uma casa só com camas separadas mais elas se juntam para uma cama de casal.  
Sasuke – gostei da sua idéia lá tem lagos?  
Sakura – claro lá tem lagos, fontes termais vai ser as melhores férias das nossas vidas.  
Sasuke – vamos viver no passado.  
Sakura – mais não conte ninguém viu?  
Sasuke – claro.  
Sakura – e vocês leitores não contem a ninguém também.  
Sasuke – com quem tá falando?  
Sakura – ué com quem tá lendo a fic  
Sasuke – atá são que horas?  
Sakura olha ás horas no relógio do quarto – são 5:30 vamos dormir?  
Sasuke – não

Já havia amanhecido e sasuke e sakura foram até a praia que eu nem sabia que tinha nesse hotel para ver o sol nascer quano deu 7:30 todos estavam acordados com a idéia de ir a praia mais se deparam com um Sasuke abraçando e beijando a sakura e estavam de roupas de praia.

Ino – o que aconteceu?  
Sasuke corado – an,...er o que estão fazendo aqui?  
Gaara – dizemos o mesmo pra vocês.  
Sakura corada – er...un..aa bem é que aaaaa pelas caras de vocês aposto que já entenderam né?  
Neji – entendemos que isso tudo foi...u m er... como posso explicar?  
Tenten – que tal? A volta dos que não foram?  
Todos começam a rir  
Shikamaru – e então quando voltaram?  
Sasuke – ontem digo hoje de magrugada e que milagre é esse você estar acordado?  
Shikamaru – o mesmo milagre de você voltar com a sakura.  
Temari – chega parou o café da manhã aqui é de 8:00 ás 9:00  
Hinata – e o que tem isso?  
Temari – são 7:30 vamos ficar um tempo aqui e vamos parar pra tomar café.  
Naruto – você desfarça bem em mudança de assunto você é um gênio.  
Sakura – oooooo e eu?  
Naruto – eu quis dizer em mudança de asunto não em inteligência de QI e eu nem sei o que é.  
Sasuke – tá chega parou viemos aqui nos divertir e não brigar.  
Hinata – ese foi o motivo pra que viemos aqui e temos 1 semana pra aproveitar, já que a Tsunade prolongou o prazo quando ligou pra mim do telefone ^.^  
Todos olham pra Hinata  
Hinata – que foi?  
Sakura – desde quando você liga pra isso quem é você e o que fez com a hinata?  
Hinata – tem razão eu sou só um kage bushin é que ela pegou no sono e acordará em breve Ja nee.  
O kage bushin desaparece.  
Naruto – eu achei que só eu conseguia fazer isso, mais não importa vamos nos trocar e chamar a hina.

No quarto da hinata e do naruto

Naruto – Hinata acorda.  
Hinata – como sabiam que aquele era um kage bushin?  
Naruto – kages bushins não são confiáveis eles contam tudo.  
Hinata – nunca mais faço outro.  
Sakura – hina como o seu quarto é longe tivemos que pegar 7 elevadores pra chegar aqui.  
Hinata – gomem mina ( desculpe pessoal )  
Sasuke – não se desculpe pra subir são 15 minutos e pra descer + 15 que tal irmos?  
Temari – tem razão o café vai tá pronto quando chegarmos.  
Shikamaru – é impressão ou você é pior que o Chouji?  
Temari – un?  
Neji – é verdade ela é a única que nos lembra de comer por que será?  
Tenten – sei lá talvez o apetite dela seja maior que o do Chouji.  
Temari – CHEGAAAAAA  
Ino – mais eu ainda não falei.  
Gaara – eu também não.  
Temari – por isso q eu disse chega.  
Hinata começa a chorar de tanto rir que faz todos olharem pra ela.  
Hinata – HAHAHAHA QUE HILÁRIO É A PRIMEIRA VEZ QUE O SHIKA TEM RAZÃO SOBRE A TEMARI.  
Sasuke – xiii que saber? É verdade. * sasuke se ajoelha * finalmente eu achava que esse dia nunca ia chegar.  
Shikamaru – baka.  
Naruto – falou comigo?  
Sakura – burrice nesse cara não falta  
Naruto – é verdade eu acho do que estavamos falando mesmo?  
Sasuke – não adianta falar ele é mais burro que nem uma anta  
Naruto – o que é uma anta?  
Gota em todos menos naruto e dizem – BAKA NÃO FALA MAIS NADA  
Naruto – não é minha culpa eu ser tão " inteligente " e vocês não  
Sasuke – no dia que você for inteligente vai ser o dia do apocalypse.

Todos caem na gargalhada mais logo param e descem pra tomar café e depois eles se separarm nos casais que acreditamos existir nessa fic, e logo vão a locais diferentes Sasusaku foi pra uma floricultura, Gaaino foi pra um loja de doces, NejiTen foi pra uma loja de armas, Temashika ficou no hotel durmindo e é claro Naruhina foi pro parque se divertir.

Na floricultura o casal estava adimirando as flores

Sasuke – qual é a sua preferida?  
Sakura – rosa é claro mais ás vezes eu gosto de azuis.  
Sasuke – nossa muita conhecidência na minha casa eu sei que era bem fechado mais...  
Sakura – já sei você tinha flores lá?  
Sasuke – tanto azuis como rosas ás rosas eram pra lembrar de você e ás azuis por que é a minha cor favorita.  
Sakura – o orochimaru não te achava bem er.. como posso dizer?  
Sasuke – se a palavra é a que eu odeio ele achava mais já que ele não tinha os braços eu dava murros nele  
Sakura – olha violência mais fico feliz por 2 coisas.  
Sasuke – você fica feliz com a violência?  
Sakura – quando no orochimaru sim por que ele é um traste  
Sasuke – e a segunda coisa?  
Sakura – bem por você sempre lembrar de mim  
Sasuke cora e Sakura toma seus lábios  
Sasuke – sakura vamos lá pro hotel vamos nos divertir um pouco  
Sakura – claro lembrei que lá tem piscina vamos  
Sasuke – mais antes  
Florista – sim o que vai querer senhor?  
Sasuke – vou querer um buquê de rosas cor de rosa.  
A florista arruma o buquê sasuke paga e entrega o buquê a Sakura  
Sakura – ah sasuke são tão lindas obrigada.  
Sasuke – nenhuma flor é mais linda que você.  
Sakura beija sasuke e os dois vão embora da floricultura

Na loja de doces com Gaara e Ino

Gaara – nunca contei pra ninguém mais você sabia que eu adoro doces?  
Ino – jura? Eu nunca soube disso.  
Gaara – nem a Temari sabia e muito menos o kankuro  
Ino – quem é kankuro?  
Gaara – eu nunca falei dele? Ele é o meu irmão.  
Ino – você nunca falou dele msm e Gaara vai aonde?  
Gaara estava indo direto a vendedora  
Gaara – qual é o seu doce favorito ino?  
Ino – chocolate é claro.  
Gaara – 1 caixa de chocolates.  
Vendedora – pois não e obrigada por comprar.  
A vendedora entrega a caixa a gaara que paga e vai ao encontro de ino.  
Ino – Gaara não precisava.  
Gaara – como não você não parava de olhar os doces então eu comprei seu favorito.  
Ino – engraçadinho.  
Gaara entrega a caixa pra ino – Toma é seu o meu favorito é morango.  
Ino – então somos opostos mais perfeitos.  
Gaara – nessa eu concordo com você  
Ino – finalmente  
Os dois caem na gargalhada e voltam pro hotel.

Em uma loja de armas Tenten estava adimirando as novas pra por em seus pergaminhos

Neji – nossa essa aqui é ótima tá afiada o basante.  
Vendendora – você tem um bom olho é uma shuriken de vento demoníaco também conhecida como shuriken do moinho das sombras.  
Tenten – olha neji essa aqui é bem legal.  
Vendendora – nossa parece que você escolhe muito bem isso é uma espada da era mitológica.  
Tenten – nossa ela não deveria estar enferrujada?  
Vendedora – não nos a pulimos todos os dias esperando alguém comprar desde que chegou do museu  
Neji – eu vou levar essa shuriken.  
Tenten – e eu essa espada  
Vendedora – vocês são ninjas não é?  
Neji – somos sim eu sou um Jounin  
Tenten – e eu uma chunin  
Vendedora – mais ainda são tão jovens.  
Neji – é o que todos dizem  
A vendedora pega as armas e vai poli-las e as trás brilhando as empacota e entrega aos nossos shinobis.  
Tenten – estou louca pra usar essa espada  
Neji – você sabia que no clube tem um campo de treinamento shinobi?  
Tenten – eu não sabia nós podemos testar nossas armas lá.  
Neji – quer dizer você pode por que essa arma é tipica um shinobi usar.  
Tenten – estraga prazeres.  
Neji – un?  
Tenten – vai entender algum dia.  
Os dois saem da loja de armas e seguem caminhos diferentes e neji não parava de pensar no que ela disse

No parque da cidade

Naruto – está se divertindo hina?  
Hinata – bastante a paisagem é agradável e o melhor eu estou com você  
Naruto cora – er... obrigado.  
Hinata – nossa antes era eu que corava feito um pimentão e agora é você como o tempo muda né?  
Os dois começam a rir  
Naruto – como será que os outros estão?  
Hinata – a tema e o shika estão durmindo.  
Naruto – hina disso eu tenho certeza.  
Hinata – que tal voltarmos?  
Naruto – o tempo passa bem rápido não acha?  
Hinata – nós chegamos ontem e vamos embora daqui a 6 dias nossa a hokage agiu bem nos mandando pra cá não acha?  
Naruto – acho sim.  
Hinata – desculpem leitores mais a autora fez até intervalo aqui pra gente descansar.  
Naruto – então vamos ao intervalo eu quero falar com ela  
Hinata – você não é o único * apontando para os amigos e amigas atrás dela * então vamos ao intervalo.

*********************INTERVALO DA FANFIC***********************

A autora é encontrada sentada em uma cadeira bebendo um copo d'água e assistindo televisão.

Sasuke – que história é essa?  
Autora – QUEM MORREU O QUE ACONTECEU?  
Sakura – desde quando temos intervalo?  
Hinata – e como eu sabia que tinha intervalo?  
Autora – sakura nós temos esse intervalo desde agora e Hinata aqui é fic tudo pode acontecer.  
Naruto – lá vem a desculpa esfarrapada de sempre da autora.  
A autora dá um soco no naruto e todos olham pra ela – QUE FOI? ELE MERECEU.  
Hinata – tá que seja mais por que esse intervalo?  
Naruto – nossa que apoio da minha namorada. ¬¬ * apontando pra hinata que estava em cima dele *  
Autora – Ué a culpa é sua ela só andou ela não tem culpa de você estar embaixo.  
Naruto – eu cai com o soco que você me deu e ela ainda sobe nas minhas costas e por que escreveu isso.  
Autora – a culpa não é minha se tudo que eu escrevo nessa fic acontece nela.  
Neji – cuidado autora se não você vai pegar a doença da burrice do naruto.  
Tenten – eu sei como resolver isso.  
Todos – COMO?  
Tenten vai até naruto tira uma fita adesiva sei lá de onde e cola a boca do naruto.  
Tenten – pronto agora ele não atrapalha mais.  
Shikamaru – se for isso eu vou voltar a dormir * shikamaru desmaia de sono *  
Temari – e eu vou ver ele durmir * sentada ao lado dele *  
Gaara – esse intervalo vai dar em que?  
Ino – é mesmo pra que o intervalo.  
Autora – o intervalo é pra eu relaxar.  
Ino – mais como se você está sempre escrevendo?  
Autora – ué? Eu participei dessa fic.  
Todos - como?  
Autora – eu era a recepicionista do clube, a florista, a vendedora da loja de doces e a vendedora de armas.  
Gaara – então você relaxa digamos fic-mente?  
Autora – relaxo meu personagem na fic mais não as minhas costas na vida real ai!  
Todos começam a rir da autora  
Autora – não riam da desgraça dos outros.  
Sasuke – o que vai acontecer a seguir?  
Autora – vocês tem o roteiro vocês que sabem eu só escrevo o que tem no roteiro da minha mente.  
Sakura – e faz o da gente.  
Hinata – como vamos ver o roteiro se nem temos é você que escreve o que vamos dizer.  
Autora – eu não quero saber não dá mais pra ficarr nesse intervalo se não eu piro  
Naruto tira a fita – então vamos continuar.  
Autora – é uma das primeiras coisas que você está sendo inteligente chega de intervalo leitores vamos continuar.

********************INTERVALO DA FANFIC TERMINADO*************

No clube da viagem

Naruto – hoje foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida pena que chegou ao fim  
Sasuke – está tarde é hora de durmirmos.

Novamente todos estavam durmindo menos sasuke e sakura que estavam inquietos então no quarto deles

Sakura – nem pensar.  
Sasuke – o que foi?  
Sakura – dessa vez teremos uma barreira na cama feita com os lençois  
Sasuke – e qual o problema? Ontem durmirmos sem barreira e por que não hoje?  
Sakura – não quero você me agarrando ontem a única coisa que te segurou foi o fato de não estarmos juntos  
Sasuke – você está totalmente certa mais o outro motivo é que eu te amo e não faria se você não quizesse  
Sakura – tá bom sem barreira mais se eu estiver dormindo e sonhar com você não tire proveito.  
Sasuke – vou ficar na minha a menos que você me agarre de novo  
Sakura – engraçadinho  
Sasuke – bom boa noite * sasuke pega no sono mediatamente *  
Sakura – nossa você dorme rápido boa noite * Sakura apaga e começa a sonhar com sasuke *  
Sakura – um.. sasuke não vai não eu quero ficar mais um pouco com você  
Sasuke acorda e pensa – nossa ela não tem jeito é melhor eu durmir no chão se não ela reclama depois  
Sasuke vai p/o chão e sakura o segue "dormindo" e quando sasuke deita ela deita ao lado dele e o agarra  
Pensamento do Sasuke – vai ser uma noite "daquelas"  
Sakura começa a beijar sasuke dormindo sem parar de falar o nome dele  
Pensamento do Sasuke – qual é o problema dela?  
Sakura acorda mais não diz nada continua a beijá-lo mais sauke percebe que ela está acordada.  
Sasuke – desde quando?  
Sakura – er bem desde agora mais não reclama você tava gostando.  
Sasuke – er... um tá me pegou eu tava sim mais quando que você acordou quando eu sai da cama foi?  
Sakura – é eu senti o lençol sendo puxado e acordei.  
Sasuke – engraçadinha eu achando que você estava dormindo.  
Sakura – você não acha que deveriamos sair do chão?  
Sasuke – acho sim não vou ficar no chão e assim não dá.  
Sakura – também acho * ela se dá conta q estava em cima de sasuke passando o dedo no peito dele e cora *  
Sasuke – nossa é a primeira vez que eu vejo você mais corada que a hinata.  
Sakura - engraçadinho * se levanta e deita na cama *  
Sasuke – a não fica assim não é brincadeirinha e não se faça de difícil só me deixa mas apaixonado.  
Sakura – isso eu não sabia.  
Sasuke – eu tenho uma vida secreta que você não conhece * falando em tom de mistério *  
Sakura – então você me conta.  
Sasuke – não mesmo.  
Sakura – então é melhor eu ir dormir * olha pro relógio * ainda são 1:30 da manhã * apaga *  
Pensamento de Sasuke – ela é mais linda dormindo parece um anjinho.

Sasuke dorme e pela manhã todos são acordado por um grito de sakura fazendo todos correrem menos o sasuke pra ver o que era já que ele tava lá e fazendo todos baterem na porta feito loucos pra abrirem.

No quarto

Sakura – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Sasuke – por que o grito?  
Sakura – AINDA PERGUNTA? * mostrando em volta do quarto *  
Sasuke – qual o problema?  
Sakura – você é cego ou se faz? Tem baratas ali, cuecas espalhadas ali, você é nojento.  
Uma barata sobe no pé de sakura que desmaia  
Sasuke – nossa essa é a primeira vez que ela desmaia e por causa de baratas, não tem jeito não ahh * suspira *  
Sasuke escuta os gritos de "o que foi?, tá tudo bem?, o que foi esse grito? " e logo responde.  
Sasuke – É FRESCURA DE GAROTA PODEM VOLTAR ELA GRITOU DAS BARATAS.  
Todos do lado de fora – TÁ CERTO ESTAMOS INDO * e foram embora *  
Sasuke limpa todo o quarto e fica olhando sakura como se ela fosse uma flor no jardim mais ela acorda  
Sakura – o que aconteceu? Como o quarto ficou tão limpo?  
Sasuke – a primeira pergunta você desmaiou, a segunda eu que limpei.  
Sakura – e por que eu desmaiei?  
Sasuke – melhor não saber.

Todos logo se dão conta que as mini-férias irião acabar naquele dia e amanhã seria o dia de ir a ecola e naruto alugou um carro eles colocaram a malas e quando entraram o primeiro pensamento foi " eu vou matar o naruto " por que o carro era pequeno.

No carro

Naruto – e ai? Gostaram?  
Sasuke – quando eu descer daquei eu te mato como você pode escolher um carro pqueno pra gente?  
Naruto – era o único disponível.  
Sakura – mais a gente tá parecendo uma escultura de tão apertado que tá aqui.  
Tenten – isso mesmo, mais vejam o lado bom.  
Todos – qual????  
Tenten – se não sairmos daqui viraremos uma obra de arte famosa.  
Neji – engraçadinha.  
Temari – o shika durmiu.  
Todos menos temari – O QUE? ELE É O MOTORISTA ACORDA ELE ANTES QUE A GENTE BATA.  
Temari vai ao ouvido do shikamaru – ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Sakura – não deu certo vamos todos juntos.  
Todos menos shikamaru – ACORDA O PROBLEMÁTICO ( Shikamaru acorda também quem não acordaria )  
Shikamaru – um acordei não gritem problemáticos.  
Naruto – dirige logo.  
Shikamaru – eu um dia mato vocês.  
Hinata – tá quando você tiver acordado.  
Sakura – é verdade você só fica acordado por causa da temari.  
Shikamaru – pode ser mais nós chegamos.  
Todos menos shikamaru – O QUE? TÃO RÁPIDO?  
Shikamaru – é sim olha a csa das garotas ali e a nossa ali * mostrando *  
Eles descem e se falam um pouco.

Sasuke e Sakura

Sasuke – que tal a gente sair hoje a noite ao cinema?  
Sakura – eu adoraria  
Sasuke – então eu venho te buscar ás 19:00  
Sakura – estarei esperando.

Gaara e Ino

Gaara – quer sair comigo hoje a noite?  
Ino – claro pra onde?  
Gaara - vamos jantar fora só nós 2 pra relembrar um pouco do passado.  
Ino - eu adoraria então me pega as 19:00  
Gaara - pode deixar

Neji e Tenten

Neji - nossa nessa fic ficamos bastante calados.  
Tenten - é o que eu diga mais a hina ainda não falou quase nada pior que a gente  
Neji - mudando de assunto quer sair comigo?  
Tenten - aonde iremos?  
Neji - que tal darmos uma volta por ai?  
Tenten - que bom me pega as 19:00 teremos muito tempo.  
Neji - eu sei eu vou te levar a um lugar especial  
Tenten - mal posso esperar.

Naruto e Hinata

Naruto - hina quer sair comigo ás 19:00?  
Hinata - claro pra onde?  
Naruto - vamos ao meu lugar favorito que era onde eu ficava quando criança.  
Hinata - sinto muito  
Naruto - pelo o que?  
Hinata - a vida toda eu fiquei apenas olhando seu sofrimento quando criança  
Naruto - você não era a única eu ganhei amigos e você quando eu era pequeno  
Hinata - e sozinho não esqueça mais isso só fez você mais forte  
Naruto - isso mesmo eu luto pelos meus amigos e você  
Hinata - fico feliz ao ouvir isso  
Naruto - então até ás 19:00?  
Hinata - claro que sim

Temari e Shikamaru

Temari - tá afim de sair hoje a noite?  
Shikamaru - e aonde iriamos?  
Temari - que tal para as águas termais em conjunto  
Shikamaru imagina a cena e olha temari maliciosamente - adoraria  
Temari dá um tapa na cara de Shikamaru - Não pense isso  
Shikamaru - e o que eu pensei?  
Temari - coisas que não são convenientes no momento  
Shikamaru - saquei então até hoje a noite de que horas?  
Temari - ás 19:00 a luz da lua é perfeita nas águas termais nessa hora.  
Shikamaru - ok até lá

Estava anoitecendo os casais já tinham ido e as garotas estavam esperando a hora dos garotos virem buscá-las e vieram todos juntos os garotos ficaram de bocas abertas pelas garotas elas estavam assim:

************** MOMENTO O QUE ELAS ESTAVAM USANDO ON *************

Sakura - Mini-saia rosa, Blusa com as costas nuas cor de rosa, e tamanco rosa plataforma.

Hinata - Blusa azul bebê com detalhes com os ombros nus e como se fossem buracos amarrados nas mangas era a blusa perfeita, Uma calça dens, salto fino azul bebê.

Tenten - Uma blusa que só ia até metade da barriga marrom, Uma mini-saia deans, aquela renda que fica no corpo dos ninjas por baixo da roupa e um tamanco salto fino meio alto.

Temari - um vestido lilás que era pra piquenique, e uma sapatilha.

Ino - Saia roxa com por baixo um shorte preto, uma blusa que só ia até a barriga roxa e um salto fino roxo de dar inveja as garotas que se contiam.

*************MOMENTO O QUE ELAS ESTAVAM USANDO OFF**************

As garotas não deixavam de notar os garotos também eles estavam lindo que é o que eu não posso dizer por que deixaria qualquer garota babando nessa hora então vamos pular pro final até o próximo cap.

********************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******************  
E TERMINA A FIC DE HOJE CONFIRAM A MINHA MINI FIC DE RECLAMAÇÕES DO PERSONAGENS ABAIXO

********************XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX******************  
Mini fic

Sasuke - como assim acabou?  
Sakura - isso mesmo e os nossos encontres eu me arrumei toda pra nada?  
Naruto - e que lugar especial é esse que eu nem to sabendo que vou levar a hina?  
Hinata - e como eu fico isto aqui é uma fic não dá pra continuar?  
Autora - se eu quisesse dava mais ia deixar a fic grande demais.  
Neji - e o que tem isso?  
Autora - os leitores iam perder o interesse em vocês.  
Tenten - xi é verdade então trabalhe mesmo no próximo cap.  
Autora - com certeza eu não vou deixar de trabalhar nele.  
Ino - então obrigada a todos por lerem essa fic e comentem  
Gaara - isso mesmo eu quero saber o que acham.  
Sasuke - isso mesmo se acham que ela deve continuar ou não por que se não perdemos o emprego  
Sakura - e isso é novidade depois dessa fic ela vai iniciar outra  
Autora - é mesmo a fic nova que vou fazer depois dessa vai deixar vocês " diferentes "  
Hinata - mais você vai fazer outra sobre a gente né?  
Autora - também to trabalhando nisso por que acham que demoro pra por os cap?  
Naruto - preguiça?  
Autora da um soco em naruto  
Autora - BAKA EU TO TRABALHANDO EM 3 FICS DIFERENTES COM ESSA.  
Naruto - foi mal não quis ofender  
Autora - TARDE DEMAIS NO PRÓXIMO CAP. VOCÊ VAI MORRER.  
Naruto - quem vai me matar?  
Autora- eu vou te tirar dessa fic como se você fosse morto.  
Hinata - faz isso não se ele for eu vou.  
Neji - se ela for eu vou  
Tenten - se ele for eu vou  
Gaara - se ela for eu vou  
Ino - se ele for eu vou  
Temari - se ela for eu vou  
Shikamaru - se ela for eu vou  
Sakura - se o dorminhoco inteligente da série sair eu vou ser a única?  
Sasuke - é  
Sakura - não quero ser a única inteligente se ele for eu vou  
Sasuke - e se ela for eu vou  
Autora - xi to vendo que se eu tirar um personagem todos vão embora  
Todos - ISSO MSM.  
Autora - então ninguém vai morrer eu não posso fazer fics sem vocês.  
Todos - ÉEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Autora - bem até o próximo cap.

Continua...


	12. O baile e o fim da fanfic? depende

O baile e... o fim da fanfic ( depende de vocês ) – Capítulo 12

Todos estavam prontos pros seus encontros " atrapalhados " que nem sabiam que iam ser.

Sasuke e Sakura na bilheteria no cinema

Sakura – o que vamos assisitr?  
Sasuke – que tal " Jogos mortais " ?  
Sakura – tá mais eu posso segurar sua mão por que eu tenho medo?  
Sasuke – não faço caso  
Sakura – Ufa que bom vamos  
Sasuke compra pipoca e refri e entram no cinema que a cada cena ruim Sakura se abraçava a Sasuke

Temari e Shikamaru nas águas termais

Shikamaru – aaa Temari eu já to aqui sem você a meia hora será que dá pra vir aqui?  
Temari – cheguei  
Shikamaru – estava encontrando uma toalha é?  
Temari – é mais essa é a mais longa * mostrando uma toalha curtinha *  
Shikamaru – entra a água tá ótima e você tinha razão  
Temari – sobre as águas termais ficarem maravilhosas a noite?  
Shikamaru – é

Neji e Tenten no lugar especial

Tenten – chegamos já posso tirar a venda?  
Neji – chegamos  
Tenten tira uma venda – AAAAAAAAAA UM CEMITÉRIO  
Neji – exatamente  
Tenten - o que estamos fazendo aqui?  
Neji – bem aqui o lugar é calmo e escuro é mais fácil de ver as estrelas você deve ter notado que eu trouxe uma mochila.  
Tenten – lógico eu não sou cega  
Neji tira um telescópio da bolsa e monta na frente de Tenten.  
Tenten – qual é o seu signo?  
Neji – leão e o seu?  
Tenten – escorpião.  
Neji – tá explicado você é venenosa e eu sou muito sem emoções.  
Tenten – engraçadinho dava pra ser comediante ¬¬  
Neji – haha isso não tem graça olha aquele ali não é a constelação de orion? *mostrando do telescópio*  
Tenten – é sim.  
Eles ficaram bem olhando cada constelação e o tempo foi passando.

Naruto e Hinata no local onde naruto ficava quando criança

Hinata – que lugar é esse?  
Naruto – é o terraço da antiga academia ninja niguém nunca via aqui então comecei a vir aqui  
Hinata – você reformou isso tudo?  
Naruto – reformei sim  
Naruto tinha reformado a academia ninja e tomou conta dela como uma segunda casa  
Hinata – nossa isso aqui parece uma casa mesmo.  
Naruto – claro é a minha segunda casa eu nunca trouxe ninguém aqui só você que é quem amo e confio  
Hinata – Naruto eu não tenho palavras.  
Naruto – eu sei que isso é ótimo pra nós dois.

Gaara e Ino no restaurante

Ino – hahahahahaha  
Gaara – é vai rindo da cara dos outros vai  
Ino – qual é Gaara é engraçado você comer sua própria areia e me contar  
Gaara – pior você que aos 5 anos pintou o cabelo pra não ser loira não olhou a tinta e era Azul marinho.  
Ino – nem me lembre deu muito tempo pra tirar aquela tinta foi horrível.  
Gaara – é eu sei.  
Ino – tem algum outro babado do passado?  
Gaara – tenho sim quando eu tinha 7 anos os outros reclamavam do meu cabelo então....

*********************INTERVALO DA FANFIC***********************

A autora é encontrada assistindo uma novela deitada num sofá que apareceu sei lá de onde .

Gaara – que papagaiada é essa logo quando eu ia falar veio esse intervalo vagabundo.  
Autora – cala-boca to assistindo a novela  
Ino – não é hora pra assistir novela * desliga a televisão *  
Autora – qualé tava no último capítulo da novela e eu ia saber quem matou a Nanda.  
Gaara – sorte sua que o Naruto e a Hinata não tão por aqui e a Temari e o Shikamaru também não se não iamos acabar todos juntos com a tua raça.  
Autora – jura não notei mais vocês me desculpem eu já perdi uma parte da novela * liga a tv * vo assistir o resto.  
Tenten aparece e quebra a tv – UMA OVA POR QUE EU FUI PRA UM CEMITÉRIO  
Autora – lasco agora eu não assisto a novela nem hoje e nem a reprise amanhã.  
Neji – vamos tenten antes que ela nos apague da fic ela tem esse poder.  
Autora – e não só esse eu vo mata você desgraçada volta aqui * correndo atrás da Tenten que andava em circulos no sofá *  
Tenten – tá bom desculpa mais por que eu fui pra um cemitério  
Autora – sei lá deu essa ideia.  
Gaara – e ainda tem essa história de quando eu ia falar se lembra?  
Autora – to nem ai eu quero uma tv nova meu chapa se não eu nunca vo terminar essa novela toda maldita vez que chega no último cap. Essa coisa ai aparece e quebra a minha televisão.  
Ino – que novelas você já perdeu?  
Autora – só essa 46 vezes seguidas que eu peço pra passar a reprise e a última é amanhã tá me devendo otra tv.  
Tenten – foi mal  
Autora – eu vo te mostrar o mal sua * respira fundo * não eu consigo não vou sair do controle  
Escutamos um barulho  
Tenten – o que foi isso?  
Ino – foi mal eu quebrei um celular frágil ali.  
Autora – agora acabo a paciência caiam fora daqui antes que eu me stresse de verdade e parto pra porrada.  
Neji – tchau fui beijo e não me mata na fic  
Autora – 5 segundos par sair daqui antes que eu mate todo mundo nessa fic  
Todos saem antes da autora contar até 2  
Autora – INTERVALO TERMINADO VAMOS CONTINUAR ISSO AQUI SE NÃO EU ACABO COM A RAÇA DELES! AHH TADINHO DO MEU CELULAR!

********************INTERVALO DA FANFIC TERMINADO*************

Gaara – continuando  
Autora aparece do nada fala e depois some – É BOM CONTINUAR MESMO  
Ino – essa garota... da medo  
Gaara – bem como eu dizia aos 7 anos os outros reclamavam do meu cabelo e minha irmã deu um jeito enquanto eu durmia o que ela tava pensando os outros notam que meu cabelo é vermelho mais será que eles não iriam notar se eu tivesse cabelo rosa?  
Ino – cara eu não acredito a sua irmã pintou seu cabelo de rosa?  
Gaara – infelizmente eu quase matei ela mais por sorte ela usou tinta guache.  
Ino – não sabia que fazia isso com tinta guache também  
Gaara – nem eu é a autora que escreve essas porcarias e eu que digo pelo roteiro  
Autora aparece fala e some – TÁ PENSANDO O QUE? QUER MORRER ME DESMORALIZANDO? CONTINUA LOGO ISSO.  
Ino – cara eu não aguento mais vamos sair desse restaurante como está na fic antes que elas nos mate  
Gaara – concordo.

Gaara e Ino pagam juntos e vão para casa.

Na fonte da casa deles na verdade na divisão eles conversam.

Naruto – Yo minna ( oi pessoal )  
Hinata – foi bom o encontro.  
Tenten – fora que no intervalo, eu o Neji, a Ino e o Gaara, fomos quase apagados da fic tá tudo bem.  
Gaara – é a maluca ai quebrou a tv da autora.  
Sasuke – o novidade já é a vez de número 47 né?  
Tenten – é.  
Sakura – relaxa garota amanhã ela vai acabar com esse stresse.  
Tenetn – é você tem razão fora a Ino ter quebrado o celular dela e eu a tv dela tá tudo bem eu acho.  
Shikamaru – não se preocupem ela não vai morrer por causa disso os pais dela também gostaram da fic e ela que inventa as coisas aqui então ela arranja um celular e uma tv novinha em folha em 2 segundos se for preciso.  
Temari – é finalmente certo.  
Ino – veja o lado bom não morremos  
Neji – e eu quase morri pelas burradas que vocês duas fizeram.  
Ino e Tenten – Gomem Neji – kun ( desculpe Neji ) * fazendo olhinhos de cachorrinho sem dono *  
Neji – me pegaram eu não resisto a isso.  
Gaara – tá vamos pro dia seguinte são 22:00 eu to com sono  
Todos – Boa noite

No dia seguinte se encontravam na escola

Gaara - ontem foi bom né Ino tivemos um bate - papo você quebrou o celular da autora.  
Ino - ela quase nos mata  
Kakashi entra e comessa a falar - eu quero falar pra classe uma novidade.  
Sakura - o que é kakashi sensei?  
Kakashi - bem é que semana que vem o ano letivo acaba pra vocês 10 ou seja, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Temari e Shikamaru e hoje não teremos aula!  
Naruto/Sasuke/Gaara/Neji/Shikamaru/Hinata/Sakura/Ino/Temari e o rsto da sala - O QUE? COMO ASSIM? O QUE VAMOS FAZER NESSE TEMPO?  
Kakashi - bem eu não sei então eu queria propor um baile.  
Sasuke - baile?  
Kakashi - isso mesmo garotos e garotas um baile e vai ser em 3 dias  
Hinata - explica a parte de nada de aulas  
Kakashi - hoje vocês não teram aulas irão ajudar a arrumar o baile.  
Naruto - como assim?  
Kakashi - bem não teremos aula até o dia do baile e depois dele...  
Tenten - o q que tem depois dele?  
Kakashi - terão uma viajem pra classe toda de graça até o resto da semana  
Neji - legal, então você também vai?  
Kakashi - claro que vou.  
Toca o sinal do intervalo  
Kakashi - nos vemos em 20 minuto tchau e bom intervalo.

No intervalo

Temari - e então tem idéia de onde passaremos as férias?  
Ino - não faço idéia  
Autora aparece do nada e fala - mas eu tenho por que eu vou nessa viagem  
Sasuke - ué? por que você veio até aqui e vai pra viagem?  
Autora - é pra garantir que vocês não farão besteiras aqui nem lá.  
Sakura - o confiança nos autores né não? ¬¬  
Autora - é por isso que eu vou também quero me divertir qual é não é só vocês que existem  
Neji - mais precisava aparecer aqui? e como você vai ir até a viagem?  
Autora - bem depois que a Ino quebrou meu celular e a Tenten minha televisão...  
Tenten - eu já pedi desculpas mais continua  
Autora - eu achei um tipo de recompensa pra vocês pagarem por isso  
Gaara - dá pra explicar?  
Autora - bem é que nessa viagem eu vou fiscalizar a vida de vocês.  
Todos - O QUE?  
Autora - brincadeirinha eu só vou pra me divertir  
Ino - mais quando o sinal tocar vai com a gente pra sala?  
Autora - lógico vou ajudar no baile também.  
Naruto - já vi que isso não vai prestar.  
Autora - repete vai * com a caneta e papel na mão ameaçando tirar ele da fic. *  
Naruto - un deixa pra lá ^.^"  
Autora - menos mal * guardando a caneta e o papel *  
Hinata - autora como vai ser a viagem?  
Autora - é supresa e até essa fic de colégio acabar a partir de hoje estarei com vocês.  
Temari - E quantos cap. falta pras férias?  
Autora - pelo pior que seja depois desse cap. a fic acaba a menos que tenham 10 comentários pra eu continuar a fic com as suas férias de 6 meses.  
Shikamaru - tem como prolongar não.  
Autora - infelizmente não minha caixinha de idéias já era vocês vão pras férias e a fic acaba  
Sasuke - logo, logo ainda bem eu já não suporto ver a tsunade, mais eu queria que essa fic fosse prolongada pena que esse é o último cap.  
Autora - você vai ver talvez 10 almas caridosas deixem 10 comentários ou apenas 1 tanto faz e eu continue essas férias.  
Sasuke - cara coisa boa dura pouco e vaso ruim não quebra.  
Autora - infelizmente.

O sinal toca e a autora e os atores vão pra sala então Na Sala...

Kakashi - ué autora por que tá aqui?  
Autora - posso não? a fic é minha né? eu quero participar e além do mais é o último cap. acho -.-"  
Kakashi - então vamos ao ginásio arrumar as coisas do baile.

No ginásio

Kakashi - autora cuide da decoração  
Sasuke da música  
Sakura dos enfeites  
Temari dos ventos dessa festa  
Shikamaru dos comodos  
Neji das bebidas  
Tenten dos alimentos  
Naruto cuide do ponche  
Hinata da programação  
Ino das flores  
Gaara da limpeza

Gaara - por que da limpeza?  
Kakashi - por que você meche com a areia  
Gaara - se quizer morrer avisa * com os punhos cerrados * ¬¬  
Kakashi - não se preocupe ainda não tá na minha hora ^.^"

E assim eles cuidaram da decoração do tão esperado baile e eu também óbvio to escrevendo XD mais eles se deram tão bem que marcaram encontros novamente só que juntos para um pique nique a luz do luar em conjunto ás 20:00 da noite.

*********************INTERVALO DA FANFIC 2**********************

A autora é encontrada assistindo sky + onde pode pausar as coisas comendo pipoca e bebendo refrigerante assistindo o cap. da novela que não deixaram ela assistir antes e ve tenten chegando.

Autora - VEM NÃO O MALUCA NÃO VAI DESTRUIR A MINHA TV DE NOVO  
Tenten - não to aqui pra isso vim assistir também * pegando pipoca da autora * ¬¬  
Hinata - falando nisso por que tivemos um segundo intervalo?  
Autora - sabe aquele intervalo vagabundo que quando volta é só crédito?  
Neji - sabemos sim  
Autora - vo fazer diferente depois desse intervalo vo colocar pouca coisa e acaba.  
Naruto - nossa que maldade o a preguiça continua né.  
Autora - nada haver eu quero relaxar tenho dor nas costas de escrever baka e tem o lado bom e o ruim que esse é o último cap. o lado bom é que eu vou continuar com as outras e o lado ruim é que isso vai acabar, tava me divertindo escrevendo com vocês mais depende do povo.  
Sasuke - não é motivo pra nos deixar no meio da fic  
Autora - uma ova eu vou postar 2 cap. hoje das outras fics e não posso relaxar ?  
Sakura - isso mesmo termina as outras né? quer acabar com os seus fans até agora?  
Autora - tá bom mais se você me encher vai acabar aqui no intervalo  
Gaara - então vamos pular ele e vamos direto pra fic?  
Autora - uma ova quer me matar é? se quiser eu te mato antes.  
Naruto - não tem necessidade fui.  
Naruto sai  
Autora - tá bom vou terminar de me matar vamos continuar vo falar com o martelo d1 depois.  
Naruto volta - mais quando você vai falar com o martelo d2?  
Autora - escuta aqui moleque se tu me encher o saco não vai ser nem d1 nem d2 eu do é 3 seguidos na sua orelha vamos acabar esse intervalo antes que eu te mate.

*****************INTERVALO DA FANFIC TERMINADO 2***************

Depois de um tempo eles e eu haviamos acabado de arrumar por hoje com muito trabalho duro então era noite eu sai da fic até ai e eles foram ao pique-nique a luz do luar.

No piquenique localizado no lago

Hinata - foi bom fazermos esse pequenique  
Naruto - pena que a autora não veio ela foi par casa e desmaiou de cansada  
Neji - lógico ela faz a fic e ainda trabalhou duro hoje  
Tenten - bem vamos continuar tem alguma brincadeira em mente?  
Sakura - que tal falarmos de música?  
Naruto - eu to a procura da batida perfeita.  
A autora acorda aparece fala e some - Encontrou, encontrou a batida perfeita vai estar estanpada na tua cara meliante volta pra fic * some *  
Naruto grita pra ve se ela ouve - NÃO É ESSE TIPO DE BATIDA NÃO.

Fora eu ter ameaçado o naruto e voltado pro meu posto tudo nesse pequenique ocorreu bem e acabou bem.

Era o dia do tão esperado baile todos estavam muito bem mais a autora não vai aparecer só nas férias se postarem os comentários, agora era a noite na hora do baile e os garotos iam com as garotas que fizeram questão de alugarem uma limonise pra levá-los e buscá-los as garotas que esperavam os garotos impacientemente estavam lindas cada uma com um vestido da sua cor favorita o de sakura com as costas nuas e luvas cor de rosa e o vestido também, O de Hinata azul-bebê de uma alça com um véu azul também curtinho pra fazer moda, O de ino era roxo claro que deixava todas as garotas caidas pois bem fazia o estilo delas mais não era a cor perfeita, O de temari era vermelho sexy curto e decotado, e por fim o da Tenten era marrom clarinho e meio que curto pois era de 2 anos atrás e não deu muito tempo pra arrumar um vestido mais mesmo assim a destacava.

No baile

Tsunade - garotas e garotos vocês já foram uma banda e com muito sucesso  
Sakura - e o que foi mestra?  
Tsunade - esquecemos de contratar uma banda por que além dos discos eles querem ao vivo por favor cantem  
Sasuke - nem precisa pedir formaremos já os instrumentos tão ai?  
Tsunade - estão mas e as músicas?  
Tenten - improvisaremos  
Neji - cantaremos com a voz do coração.  
Tsunade - bem essa eu quero ver podem ir ao palco.  
Naruto - nem precisa pedir já estamos lá.  
Hinata - peço licença em nome de todos.

No palco...

Tsunade - como pediram tá aqui a banda de antes as BAD GIRLS que irão cantar hoje e logo em seguida os BAD BOYS

Sakura - vlw vamos começar. ( Música - Fuego Banda - RBD )

El calor de mi cuerpo que se eleva casi sin control  
¡Con sólo verte!  
Comienza por mis manos y termina en mi corazón  
¡Cuando te extraño!

Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior  
Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón

Y tengo miedo… De perder el control  
Y no espero… Por volver a ti  
Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo  
Que arde dentro con mi fuego…

Fuego...

Mi pulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mí  
¡Y con el tiempo!  
No sé si estoy cansada de quererte sólo para mí  
¡Si estás tan cerca!

Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior  
Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón

Y tengo miedo… De perder el control  
Y no espero… Por volver a ti  
Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo  
Que arde dentro con mi fuego…

(Instrumental)

¡Siento fuego en mi interior!  
¡Fuego que viene de ti!  
¡Y es más de lo que pedí!

Y tengo miedo… De perder el control  
Y no espero… Por volver a ti  
Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo  
Que arde dentro con mi fuego…

Voy perdiendo el control  
Y no espero… Por volver a ti  
Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo  
Que arde dentro con mi fuego…

Mi fuego…

¡Fuego!

Toda multidão vibrou quando Sakura acabou e em seguida venho Ino

Ino - ( Música - Se é pra falar de amor Atistas - Mateus e Crhistiano )

Se é pra falar de amor eu sou mesmo assim  
Descomplicado, um completo exagerado  
Do início até o fim  
Se é pra falar de amor, não tenho preconceito  
Apaixonado, sem limite, alucinado  
Eu sou desse jeito

Tudo isso faço pra te ver sorrir  
Na hora do prazer só você me faz feliz

Você é uma deusa de mulher  
Em nome do amor, eu faço o que você quiser

Se é pra falar de amor, se é pra morrer de amor  
Eu rasgo o meu peito, eu faço do seu jeito  
Só pra te ver pedindo bis  
Se é pra falar de amor, se é pra morrer de amor  
Eu saio do limite, amor, acredite, só pra te fazer  
feliz  
Se é pra falar de amor

Você é uma deusa de mulher  
Em nome do amor, eu faço o que você quiser

Se é pra falar de amor, se é pra morrer de amor  
Eu rasgo o meu peito, eu faço do seu jeito  
Só pra te ver pedindo bis  
Se é pra falar de amor, se é pra morrer de amor  
Eu saio do limite, amor, acredite, só pra te fazer  
feliz

Se é pra falar de amor, pra morrer de amor  
Eu rasgo o meu peito, eu faço do seu jeito  
Só pra te ver pedindo bis  
Se é pra falar de amor, se é pra morrer de amor  
Eu saio do limite, amor, acredite, só pra te fazer  
feliz

Se é pra falar de amor

Hinata - vlw ino agora sou eu ( Música - sem ar Artista - D'Black )

Meus pés não tocam mais o chão.  
Meus olhos não veêm minha direção.  
Da minha boca saem coisas sem sentido.  
Você era meu farol e hoje estou perdido.

O sofrimento vem à noite sem pudor.  
Somente o sono ameniza minha dor.  
Mas e depois? E quando o dia clarear?  
Quero viver do teu sorriso teu olhar.

Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você.  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer.  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar.  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.  
Contemplando as estrelas, minha solidão.  
Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção  
Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar  
Permaneço sem amor, sem luz, sem ar...

Perdi o jogo, tive que te ver partir.  
E minha alma sem motivo para existir.  
Já não suporto esse vazio quero me entregar  
Ter você pra nunca mais nos separar

Você é o encaixe perfeito do meu coração.  
O seu sorriso é a chama da minha paixão.  
Mas é fria a madrugada sem você aqui.  
Só com você no pensamento.

Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você.  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer.  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar.  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.  
Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão.  
Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção  
Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar  
Permaneço sem amor, sem luz...

Meu ar, meu chão é você  
Mesmo quando fecho os olhos  
Posso te ver...

Eu corro pro mar pra não lembrar você.  
E o vento me traz o que eu quero esquecer.  
Entre os soluços do meu choro eu tento te explicar.  
Nos teus braços é o meu lugar.  
Contemplando as estrelas minha solidão.  
Aperta forte o peito é mais que uma emoção  
Esqueci do meu orgulho pra você voltar  
Permaneço sem amor, sem luz  
sem ar

Temari - pra quem é romêntico ( Música - amado Artista - Vanessa da mata )

Como pode ser gostar de alguém  
E esse tal alguém não ser seu  
Fico desejando nós gastando o mar  
Pôr do Sol, postal, mais ninguém

Peço tanto a Deus  
Para esquecer  
Mas só de pedir me lembro  
Minha linda flor  
Meu jasmim será  
Meus melhores beijos serão seus

Sinto que você é ligado a mim  
Sempre que estou indo, volto atrás  
Estou entregue a ponto de estar sempre só  
Esperando um sim ou nunca mais

É tanta graça lá fora passa  
O tempo sem você  
Mas pode sim  
Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer

Sinto absoluto o dom de existir, não há solidão, nem  
pena  
Nessa doação, milagres do amor  
Sinto uma extensão divina

É tanta graça lá fora passa  
O tempo sem você  
Mas pode sim  
Ser sim amado e tudo acontecer  
Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com você  
Quero dançar com você  
Dançar com você

Tenten - agora vamos agitar ( Música - pensando em você, Banda - Babado novo )

Tava satisfeita em te ter como amigo  
Mas o que será que aconteceu comigo?  
Aonde foi que eu errei?  
Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado  
Grande amizade com estar apaixonado  
Se for só isso logo vai passar  
Mas quando toca o telefone será você?  
O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer  
E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar  
Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar  
Que tola mas eu não consigo evitar

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar  
Imaginar nós dois  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde  
Como eu vou ter seu coração.

Eu faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção  
De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos  
Engulo a seco o ciúme  
Quando outro apaixonada quer tirar de mim sua atenção  
Coração apaixonado é bobo  
Sorriso seu ele derrete todo  
O teu charme, teu olhar  
Tua fala mansa me faz delirar  
Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita  
Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista  
Coisas que ficaram para trás  
Coisas que você nem lembra mais  
Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito  
Tanto tempo estudando teu jeito  
Tanto tempo esperando uma chance  
Sonhei tanto com esse romance  
Que tola mais eu não consigo evitar

Porque eu só vivo pensando em você  
E é sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais  
Eu só vivo acordada a sonhar  
Imaginar  
Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível  
Uma ilusão terrível será?  
Hoje pedi tanto em oração  
Que as portas do seu coração  
Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar  
Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus  
Se ele quiser então, não importa quando, onde  
Como eu vou ter seu coração

As garotas se retiram do palco e entram os BAD BOYS

Tsunade - com vcs os BAD BOYS

Naruto - vamos abrir com essa música ( Música - Cedo ou tarde Banda - Nx-zero )

Quando perco a fé,  
Fico sem controle  
E me sinto mal, sem esperança  
E ao meu redor,  
A inveja vai,  
Fazendo as pessoas se odiarem mais.

Me sinto só,(me sinto só)  
Mas sei que não estou(Mas sei que não estou)  
Pois levo você no pensamento  
Meu medo se vai,(Meu medo se vai)  
Recupero a fé, (Recupero a fé,  
E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver  
Cedo ou Tarde (Cedo ou Tarde)

(Refrão)

Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

Você me faz querer viver,  
E o que é nosso,  
Está guardado em mim e em você  
E apenas isso basta

Me sinto só,(me sinto só)  
Mas sei que não estou(Mas sei que não estou)  
Pois levo você no pensamento  
Meu medo se vai,(Meu medo se vai)  
Recupero a fé, (Recupero a fé,  
E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver  
Cedo ou Tarde (Cedo ou Tarde)

(Refrão)  
Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

Uhuhul 2x

(Refrão)  
Cedo ou tarde  
A gente vai se encontrar,  
Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor.  
Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar.

Shikamaru - é problemático mais eu tenho que fazer ( Música - Pela última vez Banda - Nx-zero )

Não eu não vou te deixar ir embora assim  
Nada vai funcionar sem você aqui  
Mas algo me diz que o mundo vai cair em pedaços  
E quanto aos nossos planos e todas as promessas  
Agora é muito tarde pra tentar me desculpar

Eu sei que nada vai mudar  
Mas tenho tanta coisa pra falar  
Sobre você (sobre você),sobre mim,sobre nós  
Tente me ouvir agora (tente me ouvir agora)

É pela última vez  
É pela última vez  
Eu quero que prometa  
Todo seu destino é meu(x2)

Agora o mundo me deixa sem defesa  
Todos me olham mas realmente ninguém vê  
Ninguém vê que estou sozinho agora  
Tenho que esquecer

Você me deu muito mais do que palavras  
Quando tudo não passava de ilusão  
Eu nunca te agradeci por ser sempre assim

Eu sei (eu sei), que nada vai mudar  
Mas tenho tanta coisa pra falar  
Sobre você (sobre você),sobre mim, sobre nós  
Tente me ouvir agora (tente me ouvir agora)

É pela última vez  
É pela última vez  
Eu quero que prometa  
Todo seu destino é meu(x2)

E o meu destino é seu  
Espere onde estiver

Sasuke - sou eu ( Música - Razões e emoções Banda - Nx-zero )

Dizer, o que eu posso dizer  
Se estou cantando agora  
Prá você  
Ouvir com outra pessoa...

É que às vezes acho  
Que não sou o melhor  
Prá você  
Mas às vezes acho  
Que poderíamos ser  
O melhor prá nós dois  
Só quero que saiba...

Entre razões e emoções  
A saída  
É fazer, valer a pena  
Se não agora  
Depois não importa  
Por você!  
Posso esperar...

Sentir, o que posso sentir  
Se em um segundo tudo acabar  
Não vou ter como fugir...

É que às vezes acho  
Que não sou o melhor  
Prá você  
Mas às vezes acho  
Que poderíamos ser  
O melhor prá nós dois  
Só quero que saiba...

Entre razões e emoções  
A saída  
É fazer, valer a pena  
Se não agora  
Depois não importa  
Por você!  
Posso esperar  
Posso esperar...

Entre razões e emoções  
A saída  
É fazer, valer a pena  
Se não agora  
Depois não importa  
Por você!  
Posso esperar...

(Isso vai passar)  
Entre razões e emoções  
A saída  
(Tudo vai melhorar)  
É fazer, valer a pena  
(Isso vai passar)  
Se não agora  
Depois não importa  
(Tudo vai melhorar)  
Por você!  
Posso esperar  
Posso esperar  
Posso esperar  
Posso esperar...

Neji - sou eu ( Música - Beautifull girl Artista - chris brown )

For as long as i've understood a beautiful mess  
i found myself picturing you  
the text book queen for what a sister should be  
god made you perfect  
mom and dad had me  
nineteen years has made a lot of memories  
a fighting can't left me and crying together  
today is one more to place in our hearts  
as one of the most important days of your life  
i guess it's time to let go of you  
i hope you know i look up to you  
there's so much in store for you  
in this brand new world for two  
we've prayed for each other all of these years  
god is so faithful and now your here  
on this beautiful day for a beautiful girl  
now it's time to start your life away from home  
with great things to come and memories to make  
i wish you all the happiness  
that i got surrendered life could be  
' cause now you found the one who's perfect only for  
you  
to smile and love just because your you  
there you are staring at him a match made in heaven  
i guess it's time to let go of you  
i hope you know i look up to you  
there's so much in store for you  
in this brand new world for two  
we prayed for each other all of these years  
god is so faithful and now your here  
on this beautiful day for a beautiful girl  
when you stumble when you fall  
now you've got someone to share it all  
and trouble the heart to pull whatever may come  
for better or worst you'll face it all in love  
there's so much in store for you  
in this brand new world for two  
we've prayed for each other all of these years  
god is so faithful and now your here  
on this beautiful day on this beautiful day  
on this beautiful day for a beautiful girl

Gaara - sou eu agora ( Música - Me olha nos olhos Artista - Sorriso maroto )

Sedução pode fazer mal pro coração  
Pode despertar uma ilusão e fazer sofrer

Me entreguei, confiei no seu amor  
Juro que me dediquei, você nem ligou  
Seduziu, mas não quis se envolver  
Nunca me levou a sério então  
Eu resolvi te esquecer

Mas depois algo me surpreendeu  
Uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos  
quando eu te disse adeus

Me olha nos olhos e diz que então me quer  
Olha nos olhos e diz  
Se o coração tá querendo falar,  
Me olha nos olhos e diz (Bis)

Me entreguei, confiei no seu amor  
Juro que me dediquei, você nem ligou  
Seduziu, mas não quis se envolver  
Nunca me levou a sério então  
Eu resolvi te esquecer (te esquecer)

Mas depois algo me surpreendeu  
Uma lágrima caiu dos seus olhos  
Quando eu te disse adeus

Me olha nos olhos e diz que então me quer  
Olha nos olhos e diz  
Se o coração tá querendo falar,  
Me olha nos olhos e diz  
Me olha nos olhos e diz que então me quer  
Me olha nos olhos e diz  
Se o coração tá querendo falar me olha nos olhos e diz  
Se o coração tá querendo falar me olha nos olhos e diz

Todos vibraram nesse baile foi a hora de dançar com as garotas o tempo foi passando deu 00:00 a diretora acabou gritando lá do palco mesmo boas férias a festa do baile durou até ás 7:00 da manhã e quando eles foram dormir estavam tão cansados que só acordaram 19:00 da noite e foram jantar juntos  
Eles foram pras férias que pra eles foram maravilhosas e quando retornaram fizeram do clube uma mania de ir.

FIM? LÓGICO QUE NÃO AINDA TEM AS FÉRIAS SE TIVEREM 10 COMENTÁRIOS OU MAIS COMO PODE SER O FIM? ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAP. EU ACHO.

Continua será...?


	13. AVISO

**AVISO**

Gente é o seguinte, pra quem acompanha essa fic e espera a continuação, quero avisar que no início de maio vão começar a sair os capítulos.

Esses capítulos irão começar a sair a partir do dia 01/05/09

Espero que gostem, será como uma segunda temporada na mesma fic

Então espero que não me matem por ter que atrasar os capítulos até essa data.

Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram na minha fic.

Agradeço a todos que me colocaram como um de seus autores favoritos ^.^

Pra quem não sabe postar fic's através desse aviso vão saber.

Como meu MSN não está funcionando, eu vou colocar aqui como postar uma fic no

Bom gente espero que essas dicas sejam úteis pra os novatos ou os veteranos que podem até ter esquecido de como postar.

_**Instruções de como fazer o Upload de uma fic**_

_**1º: Faça a sua fic em um documento Word e salve em alguma pasta ou até na área de trabalho do seu computador.**_

_**2º: Logue-se no **_

_**3º: Passe a seta do mouse em "Publish" e click em "Document Manager ( Upload )"**_

_**4º: Onde está escrito " Label " Coloque o nome da sua fic e o número do capítulo dela, vai ser muito importante pra diferenciar os capítulos quando você for postar sua fic.**_

_**5º: Onde está escrito "File on computer" aperte em "procurar" e ache o documento que salvou na área de trabalho ou numa pasta e click onde está escrito " Submit Document"**_

_**Instruções de como postar uma fic depois de ter feito o Upload dela**_

_**1º: Passe a seta do mouse na opção " Publish "**_

_**2º: Cick em "New Story"**_

_**3º: Vai aparecer um aviso cor laranja, click onde está escrito "Guidelines" que fica no final desse aviso.**_

_**4º: Vá até o final da página da web e click onde está escrito "**__**Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines."**_

_**5º: Vai aparecer um aviso em verde, click onde está escrito " New Story " nesse aviso**_

_**6º: Selecione a categoria de sua fic ( se ela é de Naruto, Inuyasha e etc.. você entendeu eu acho õ.Ô ) onde está escrito "Select/Change Category"**_

_**7º: Vai abrir uma nova tela e talvez até uma nova aba (depende do seu computador) não a feche.**_

_**8º: Selecione a categoria da sua fic se ela é de Anime/Mangá vai aparecer uma lista grande em ordem alfabética ao lado da lista de categorias, agora você escolhe o anime em que sua fic está envolvida, se ela é Naruto, ou Inuyasha, entre outros animes.**_

_**9º: Após terminar click em " click to continue" na tela/aba que abriu, e imediatamente ela vai fechar.**_

_**10º: na tela click no "continue "**_

_**11º: Coloque o título da sua fic onde está escrito " Title" **_

_**12º: Onde está escrito "Summary" escreva a sinopse de sua fic **_

_**13º: Onde está escrito "language" selecione se sua fic é espanhol entre outros idiomas, pra quem escreve fic's em português selecione a categoria " portuguese "**_

_**14º: Ao lado do "language" tem o famoso ''Rating'' (nem eu sei direito sobre ele) se sua fic é livre selecione o "Fiction Rated: K" se a sua fic é pra 10 anos até 14 selecione o "Fiction Rated K+" se a sua fic é pra pessoas de 14 a 18 anos selecione o " Fiction Rated T " se a sua fic é apenas para adultos ( com muuuuuito hentai entre outros ) selecione o "Ficton Rated M".**_

_**15º: Abaixo dessas coisas citadas acima tem as opções "Genres1 e Genre2" essas categorias dizem sobre o que sua fic fala, se ela é de romance, selecione romance, se é de comédia, selecione humor e por aí vai.**_

_**16º: Abaixo dos "Genres" tem o Status se sua fic é one-shot click em " Complete ", se ela ainda vai continuar e está em andamento deixe como está, pois sempre fica marcado na opção " In-Progress"**_

_**17º: Abaixo disso tem a opção "Category" Nessa você não fará nada, apenas colocará quem é o casal principal da sua fic nas opções " Character1 e Character2 "**_

_**18º A última opção é o "Document" Nessa você estará selecionando o documento em que fez o Upload em "Document Manager (Upload)" e por fim click em "Publish New Story"**_

_**Adicionando um novo capítulo da sua fic**_

_**1º: Passe o mouse onde está escrito "Publish" e click em "My Stories"**_

_**2º: Abra a fic numa nova guia ou tela, assim que a tela/guia se abrir vão aparecer todos os detalhes da sua fic**_

_**3º: Click em "Content/Chapters" Coloque o nome do capítulo ou deixe como está, selecione o documento que você provavelmente deve ou fez o Upload onde está escrito "Select Document" é aí que a parte de destacar os capítulos em números deles entra por que você vai precisar saber o que vai por.**_

_**4º: Depois de selecionar o documento click em "add chapter"**_

_**Atenção: Depois de serem postos os capítulos, tem que ser excluídos os documentos que fizeram o Upload em "Document Manager (Upload)" clicando em "Remove" pois a caixa de uploads enche quando atinge o limite de 15 e normalmente pra eles serem apagados sozinhos demoram 60 dias, e antes que se perguntem se os capítulos que escreveram através do Word e fizeram uploads deles em "Document Manager (Upload)" e postaram através desses documentos serão excluídos assim como os documentos, a resposta é não!!!**_

_Espero que essas informações tenham sido úteis, vejo vocês nessa fic de novo apenas no dia 01/05/09, comentem até lá, me dêem idéias pra continuar também XD._

_**7º: vai aparecer isto: **_Parte superior do formulário


	14. Férias até que enfim: Vamos viajar?

_**Pessoal, em primeiro lugar eu quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso com essa fic de 3 dias -.-""**_

_**Tá aí pra vocês: O clube dos garotos e das garotas em: Férias até que enfim XD**_

_**O clube dos garotos e das garotas**_

_**II – Férias até que enfim**_

_**Capítulo 1 = Vamos viajar?**_

Nossos queridos personagens ( ou não tão queridos assim ) estavam em um tédio só no meio das férias dentro do clube dos casais, estavam uns abraçados nos outros tentando deixar o tédio de lado, mais não estava dando certo.

Sakura – Ai que tédio, ei... Porquinha que tal planejarmos algo?

Ino – Testuda estamos de férias a 1 semana e já quer planejar coisas?

Tenten – Ai Ino, estamos todos no maior tédio, e não combina isso com o love que a gente ta aqui né? ¬¬

Ino – Não entendi merda nenhuma ¬¬

Todos – ¬¬

Hinata – CHEGA!!!!

Todos – Hinata? O.O

Hinata – ESTOU CANSADA DISSO, ARRUMEM AS MALAS, MOCHILAS TANTO FAZ, NÓS VAMOS VIAJAR.

Todos – O.O

Hinata – AGORA!!

Nesse momento todos como em um raio começaram a arrumar as mochilas com as poucas roupas que no clube tinha, Hinata arrumava calmamente com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto enquanto todos estavam desesperados procurando suas coisas pra colocarem na mochila.

Temari – ESPERA!! PARA TUDO!!! AONDE VAMOS?

Neji – Vamos a casa de praia dos Hyuuga não é Hinata?

Hinata – Lógico que sim, por acaso eu vou desperdiçar uma casa de praia para AS FÉRIAS???

Naruto – Eu...Eu acho que não O.O'''

Hinata – Viu Ino? Eu disse que o QI do Naruto-kun estava crescendo a cada dia n.n

Ino – Influência sua O.O

Logo todos já estavam numa limusine que foi chamada especialmente pra eles pela Hinata que já estava impaciente, como as garotas tinham muita coisa lá as mochilas ficaram pesadas e elas não conseguiam carregar muito bem.

Hinata – Que droga! Por que a mochila tinha que estar tão pesada?

Ino – Concordo com você Hinata

Tenten – Garotas, parem de reclamar e carreguem sozinhas, a minha mochila também ta pesada, e nem por isso to reclamando.

Sakura – Tem razão Tenten u.u

Temari – Aff! Eu resolvo isso, SHIKAMARU VEM JÁ AQUI!!! Garotas vocês já entenderam?

As 4 – Sim

Shikamaru – O que é?

Nisso as garotas jogaram toda a bagagem em cima do garoto

Shikamaru – Mais o que?

Temari – Carrega e não reclama u.u

Shikamaru – Problemáticas ¬¬

Os outros apenas olhavam o pobre Shikamaru tentar carregar aquelas 5 mochilas, até que deu pena e Neji, Naruto, Sasuke e Gaara foram pegar as mochilas das respectivas namoradas, o que facilitou pro nosso problemático.

**Dentro da limusine**

Shikamaru – Obrigado garotas!

As 5 – Pelo o que?

Shikamaru – Por me fazerem carregar suas mochilas até a limusine e sem ajuda, só recebi a ajuda dos garotos quando estava na metade do caminho.

As 5 – Disponha

Shikamaru - ¬¬

Gaara - ...

Sasuke - ...

Neji - ...

Naruto – EI HINATA-CHAN JÁ CHEGAMOS?

Todos menos Hinata e Naruto – CALA A BOCA BAKA

Hinata – Não chegamos ainda Naruto-kun, mais estamos quase lá n.n""""

Naruto – Sasuke você trouxe aquilo?

Sasuke – Trouxe bastante

Todos menos Sasuke e Naruto pensando besteira – O.O

Neji – Chegamos

Ino – Sério? Não notei o carro parar na frente da casa ¬¬

Neji - ¬¬

Nisso todos riram, saíram da limusine e entraram na casa com suas coisas.


	15. Dentro da casa, quartos em duplas?

_**O clube dos garotos e das garotas**_

_**II – Férias até que enfim**_

_**Capítulo 2 – Dentro da casa, escolhendo os quarto que são... Em duplas?**_

Assim que entraram na casa, uma mulher que aparentava ter 25 anos estava bêbada no sofá, vestida com uma blusa masculina até os joelhos e mais nada.

Todos menos Hinata e Neji – O.O

Neji – ANKO!!! QUEM TROUXE AQUI DESSA VEZ? VÁ TOMAR UMA BANHO AGORA E TROQUE DE ROUPA, TEMOS PESSOAS QUE FICARAM AQUI POR 1 MÊS!!!

Anko – Ai Nejizinho... ic...Eu só to com o meu...ic...Namorado novo...ic...Itachi!

Sasuke – ITACHI? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Itachi – Nada ué, como Anko já disse estou apenas com ela, u.u

Sakura – Sasuke quem é Itachi?

Itachi – Essa é a sua namorada?

Sasuke – Sakura esse é meu irmão, e Itachi sim ela é a minha namorada

Tenten – Fala sério, estamos sendo excluídos do papo em família ¬¬

Neji – É melhor irmos escolher nossos quartos n.n'''

Gaara – Falando nisso, por que disse "nossos"?

Neji – Hinata... Você não os disse?

Hinata – Eu achei que você tinha dito O.O

Ino – O que?

Neji – Ah! É que os quartos são em duplas, contém 2 camas em cada quarto.

Autora – É isso aí Nejizinho e olha só quem voltou pra ficar nas férias de vocês?

Todos até Itachi e Anko menos a Autora ( lógico u.ú ) – Autora ta fazendo o que aqui?

Autora – Ué? A fic é minha, vocês ME obedecem e EU faço essa continuação do jeito que eu quero.

Todos – O.O

Itachi – Ei Autora, se você ta aqui, quem ta escrevendo?

Autora – Uma pessoa que contratei n.n

Pessoa – Contratou nada, você mandou! ¬¬

Autora – NÃO PEDI A TUA OPINIÃO, E NÃO MANDEI VOCÊ APARECER, CONTINUA DIGITANDO AGORA!!!

Pessoa – Certo O.O''''

Autora – NÃO FALA NADA!!

Todos – O.O

Autora – Finjam que não viram o meu escravo n.n'''

Todos – O.O'''''

Autora – Agora voltemos ao verdadeiro motivo de eu estar aqui, ele é FAZER DA VIDA DE VOCÊS UM INFERNO MUAHAHAHA *risada maligna*

Naruto sussurra pra Anko e Itachi – Liga não, ela é mesmo assim boazinha n.n'''

Itachi e Anko – O.O'''

Autora – Neji onde é meu quarto?

Neji – No andar de cima o segundo quarto a esquerda n.n'''

Autora – Brigada, to indo plebeus

Todos – O.O''''

A Autora vai embora pro quarto

Anko – Ela é tão pirada assim?

Hinata – Você não tava bêbada?

Anko – Tava fingindo, eu sabia que vocês viriam n.n

Todos menos Anko - ¬¬

Sasuke – Onde estávamos? Ah! É mesmo temos que escolher as duplas nos quartos!

Garotos em unissom menos o Neji – Não vou dormir ao lado de um macho!

Garotas – Aff! ¬¬

Itachi – A minha dupla já é a Anko!

Anko – n.n

Sasuke – Se for assim eu fico com a Sakura!

Sakura corando – Cer...Certo n///n

Neji – Itachi e Anko, Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura, Temari e Shikamaru, Ino e Gaara e por último Eu e Tenten.

Todos menos Neji – AN?

Neji – São as duplas dos quartos ¬¬

Todos sorrindo falsamente menos Neji – Entendemos n.n'''''

Neji - ¬¬

CONTINUA...


End file.
